


Don't Blame Our Biology

by Nrem511



Series: Spideypool Omegaverse stories [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adult Peter Parker, Adult Wade Wilson, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aunt May is kind, Bath Sex, Beta parents, Biting, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bubble Bath, Bullying, Canon - Comics, Canon Related, Child Neglect, Child Wade Wilson, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Coming of Age, Confusion, Creepy Adult, Cute, Danger, Deadpool being Deadpool, Domestic Violence, Embarrassment, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Crush, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Funny, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hearing Voices, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wade Wilson, Immaturity, Inappropriate Behavior, Insecure Wade Wilson, Kid Peter Parker, Kindness, Kissing, Knotting, Lace Panties, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Wade Wilson, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Pheromones, Physical Abuse, Pining, Pining Peter Parker, Police Procedural, Protective Parents, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rough Sex, Scenting, School, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet, Teenage Peter Parker, Teenage Wade Wilson, Teenagers, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Underage Masturbation, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, slick, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter and Wade first meet as kids. Despite their two year age gap they end up in the same year at school and become inseparable best friends, devoted to one another. As their lives and their bodies change can their friendship survive their unruly biology? What happens as they get older and create their alter egos? Can Spidey and Deadpool really be friends.....or lovers?-I have tagged this story in accordance with some of the content yet to come. Please pay attention to the tags as I will be adding more as this story continues. The 'underage' tag refers to ages 16 and 17.Latest Update 30/11/2020 Chapter 12. Thank you for reading xoxox
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: Spideypool Omegaverse stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532609
Comments: 112
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note to say a big thanks to all my lovely readers for your continued support and generous comments/kudos.  
> I would like to add that I have now enabled 'comment moderation' on all my stories because I do not want absurdly critical and aggressive comments to be posted publicly. I write stories to make myself happy. I love the characters I write about with all my heart and it brings me nothing but joy to place them in different realities and situations. I post on here to share my happiness and love, nothing else. If you love and enjoy the stories please let me know. If you have a question, please ask. If you want to just say 'hello' I will gladly say 'hello' back.  
> However, if you don't like or enjoy the stories then please just don't read them and move on to another story. Leaving me comments highlighting what you think my shortcomings are as a writer in your opinion do not interest me. I don't get paid to write for this site. This is purely for my own enjoyment and when somebody leaves abusive and downright nasty comments it takes away a bit of the sparkle in my heart and makes me want to leave Ao3. I don't need criticism. It's not necessary. I write for fun and the love that glows in my heart for the characters. It's not some assignment that needs to be picked apart and scrutinized.  
> So, please by all means read and enjoy and I hope you can find a place in your heart for my stories, but if not, then thank you for reading and I wish you love and happiness elsewhere.  
> Thank you and Love and Peace to you all xoxoxoxox
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is introduced as Peter's new classmate and despite a rocky start Peter extends the hand of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of domestic abuse and reference to death of a baby as a result of physical abuse/alcoholism. Mention of alcoholism, violence towards a child. Bullying.

When Peter Parker was eleven years old his life changed forever. The head teacher at his school called him into her office and together with his aunt and uncle told him his parents had died. His kind, gentle, loving mom and dad who had given him everything, killed in a car accident. Peter sat there in silence, unable to process this enormous tragedy.

He had got up for school that morning, just like every other day. His mother made him blueberry pancakes and she and his dad had flirted and laughed in the kitchen, making Peter's little face blush at their closeness. He loved his parents, he loved his happy, safe life. His whole world was in their warm cosy home, surrounded by love and security. 

How was his childish brain supposed to understand that he would never see their faces or hear their reassuring voices ever again? His entire existence thrived through their guidance and understanding. No subject was too complex, no question too far-fetched. Honesty and transparency was the core to their relationship. 

Peter was a caring level-headed boy. He understood kindness and generosity and he treated his peers just so. It wasn't always reciprocated and on many occasions he’d been the victim of bullies, but he always did his best to ignore them and carried on being himself. The all-embracing support of his Beta parents made him proud of who he was. They instilled the notion that sometimes people who lacked love and affection in their lives were unable to adapt socially and they became bullies to feel noticed. They were merely seeking some form of attention even if it was negative.

It was on that premise that Peter had made friends with another boy who joined his class at the start of fourth grade. In contrast to Peter who was so bright the school had moved him up a year, this boy had been held back a year. So, despite their two-year age difference they found themselves together in the same class. 

This boy was from a broken home, his mother fled an abusive marriage and battled her own demons in the shape of drink and a string of unsuitable men who thought nothing of using both her and the boy as punch bags. He had almost no social skills, lashing out at the drop of a hat, disruptive and untamed, always acting the class clown. He'd never had a stable home and once again this would be a  _ fresh start  _ for him and his mother.

He was the complete opposite to Peter and yet against the odds they became friends, inseparable friends. In that one devastating moment he was the only person Peter could think about. He wanted to be with his friend. He made him feel safe, like his parents did.

He was his best friend.

His only friend.

_ Wade. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Three years before)

"Class we have a new student starting today, his name is Wade Wilson, please make him feel welcome." The teacher stood beside the slightly dishevelled looking boy who stood smirking at the other kids. "Take a seat over there next to Peter. He can bring you up to speed with our first project of the year." 

Peter was a year younger than the other kids in fourth grade. His intelligence and eagerness to learn had put him miles ahead of his peers, so the school decided to move him up a year. This brought its own issues in that Peter was now considered a nerd and a show off and often pushed around by the older kids. 

"Hi I'm Peter nice to meet you." He smiled sweetly at the new boy, but he rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat.

"Yeah whatever, this place is so dumb." Wade looked around at the other kids and frowned. He was a year older than the others, having been held back due to problems at home. He had missed almost an entire year of school moving around with his mom trying to escape from his abusive father. 

Unlike Peter's parents who were both calm rational Betas, Wade's folks were tumultuous. His mother was an overly subservient Omega who had spent her life choosing the wrong men and alcohol over her son. There had been a baby girl, but she died from a heart condition at one month old. This had fuelled the mother's drinking as she blamed herself for her daughter's defective heart. The doctors warned her not to abuse her body during pregnancy but she carried on regardless. 

Wade's father was a brutish Alpha, prone to drinking heavily and sleeping around. He was nasty and violent and resented the boy and his mother. It was more likely that the father's cruel treatment of his wife led to Wade's sister being born damaged, but he never missed an opportunity to remind the poor downtrodden woman that she had  _ murdered _ his daughter.

In trying to escape this awful man they ended up in the same neighborhood as Peter and his family and Wade became the younger boy's new classmate. The teacher hadn't intentionally placed the older boy next to Peter, but he had sat alone since the start of term and she thought it might be good for them both to interact. She hoped the younger boy's good manners and kindheartedness would rub off on Wade, encourage him to soften.

"Hey give me your pen." Wade snatched Peter's blue pen and started making crude drawings on his exercise book, ignoring the lesson content. Peter calmly took out another pen and said nothing. He wanted to show him his workbook, get him to join in on his idea for a project, but Wade looked disinterested and Peter found him a bit intimidating.

"Do you live close by? I live over on West Preston Avenue, you know it?" Peter tried to make conversation.

"Pfft...look kid I don't care where you live. Me and my mom will be out of here by the end of next week." Wade continued doodling pictures of cartoon characters, mostly shooting and stabbing one another. Despite the violent content, Peter thought the drawings were good.

When it came to lunch time Peter walked out into the corridor and almost immediately one of the older kids knocked his bag to the floor and kicked it down the hallway. He ignored the jeers and name calling and calmly walked over to his bag and lifted it up, but he could see liquid dripping from the bottom and realised his flask must have broken.

"Hahaha check out nerdy Parker's bag. Eww it smells like pee. Yeah Parker you smell like piss! Hahaha what a dork." The older kids fell about laughing at Peter's leaking bag and to his disappointment the new boy joined in. Wade was just as much of a bully as they were, he fitted right in. Unlike Peter who now had to empty his sodden bag and try to save his precious workbook. He waited for the other kids to leave to see what the damage was. His workbook was all soggy and all the hours he had put in researching his favourite subject now seemed pointless. He had tears in his eyes at the loss of his work. He didn't care that his lunch was soaked and his other books. His only concern was his project.

One of the teachers approached him and asked if he needed some help. He started telling them about his project when he got upset. This made things worse as some of the other kids saw him and ran off outside to tell the rest of the group. The teacher helped him empty the wet things from his backpack and dried them off, giving him a temporary bag to use. He patted the boy on his shoulder and tried to be understanding, showing him that he could still read the words and he would just have to copy them into a new book. Peter sniffed, drying his tears and nodded. 

The rest of the day he endured sniggering and faces being pulled. At one point a note was thrown his way with a picture of him crying. He recognised the art style as the same as Wade's other drawings. By this time the older boy had moved to a different seat, feeling more at home with the less amiable boys. Peter tried to close his mind off from the others. He knew they were just being stupid, attention seeking by picking on the youngest. His parents had warned him that this could happen, but that he should just stay true to himself. They explained that sometimes when a person did well or was good at something certain people would get jealous because secretly they wished they were that good too. The sad thing was if they spent half as much time on their work as they did on bullying other kids they could do so much better in school. Peter took a deep breath and started copying his work into a new book.

When it was time to go home Peter walked along the street and noticed Wade across the road. He didn't approach him, but watched as he kicked a can while trudging along. He didn't seem in a hurry to get home. He headed down a side street and Peter saw him enter a building with many residences. The windows looked dirty and there were no curtains or blinds. Trash overflowed out the front and someone had left an old refrigerator and some tires. It looked a mess and Peter felt sorry that Wade had to live there when he had a nice home with a porch and a garden.

He thought about his mother telling him that he should always be kind to people less fortunate than himself, even if sometimes they weren't nice. People who didn't know love and affection in their lives behaved accordingly. They didn't know how to be compassionate or good-hearted. He always tried his best to be considerate and caring towards others. He carried on walking home, but he kept thinking about Wade and where he lived. He decided he would try again to make friends with him. Maybe when the other kids weren't around.

Two days went by before Peter saw his new classmate again. He turned up late looking unwashed and sporting a black eye. The other kids started mumbling to each other and seeing that they had closed ranks he scowled at them and sat down beside Peter. The teacher didn't pay him much attention and asked that the class work on their individual projects. Wade had no bag with him and no workbooks or pens. Peter offered to share his and silently the bigger boy took some pens and paper and started drawing. 

"I saw you walking home yesterday. You live on Lincoln Rd?" Peter was being friendly, but it rubbed Wade up the wrong way. He narrowed his eyes at his classmate and stabbed the pen into the desk.

"What? Are you some kind of weirdo, cry baby? You following me? You see this pen? Next time I'll stab it in your arm. Keep the fuck away from me." Wade whispered at him, but the teacher caught wind of something being amiss.

"Is everything alright Peter? Wade? Are you working on your ideas?" She watched them closely.

"Yes..erm everything is fine. I'm showing Wade my project." Peter covered for the older boy, but rather than being grateful he stamped on his foot under the table, making him wince and gasp. He could hear the other kids laughing, taunting Wade that Peter was  _ showing him his project. _

"Suck up." Wade sneered at him. Peter said nothing, he carried on writing, choosing to ignore his classmate for the rest of the morning. 

As Peter walked into the cafeteria at lunch time he noticed the more rowdy kids congregating round one of the bigger tables. Wade was nowhere to be seen. He wondered why he wasn't sitting with them. He decided to walk outside as the sun was shining and some kids ate their packed lunches at the picnic tables. He spotted Wade sitting alone by the big tree and he walked over.

"Hey why are you sitting here?" Peter could see Wade's face looked weird. His eyes were red and he sounded like his nose was blocked up. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Oh boy don't you ever quit? I told you to leave me the fuck alone." Wade turned away and wiped his eyes.

"Are you not having any lunch?" Peter persisted, he didn't want Wade to be sad.

"Nope, not hungry. The food sucks here anyhow." Wade shrugged his shoulders and Peter heard the distinct sound of his gut rumbling.

"Yeah. My mom won't let me eat the food they have here, she gives me a packed lunch. You can have some if you want. I got enough." Peter sat down beside Wade and started unpacking his lunch. He loved his mom's food, it was always nice sandwiches and fruit and potato chips and a snack bar. She stopped giving him a flask after the leaking bag incident and gave him juice boxes instead. He handed one to Wade, smiling at him to take it.

The bigger boy took the drink and eyed the tasty looking food. He licked his lips and Peter handed him a sandwich. He took it without saying a word. It was delicious, pastrami and cheese with tomato and lettuce and mayo. He had never had such a nice sandwich before. He took a handful of potato chips and crunched away, his belly feeling happy at finally getting some sustenance. The truth was that Wade hadn't eaten for two days and the black eye had been courtesy of his mother's latest squeeze, some drug dealer she'd picked up at a bar.

"Would you like grapes or the banana?" Peter held up a plastic container and Wade took some grapes. He carefully bit into one and tasting its sweetness he quickly shoved the others in his mouth. He had never eaten grapes before. Peter hummed as he ate his banana and finally when he had finished he snapped the snack bar in two and handed half to Wade. They sat munching away in silence, both enjoying the chocolate. 

"You could share my lunch again tomorrow if you like. My mom always gives me too much." This was a lie, because despite his small frame Peter had a big appetite, but he could tell Wade was hungry the way he devoured the food. He thought maybe the boy's mother had no money for groceries. This was true to an extent, except she spent all her money on alcohol and cigarettes. If young Wade wanted to eat he had to catch her before she started drinking. On a good day she would go to the store and buy food, but mostly it was a bad day and Wade had to fend for himself. He had already gained the sympathy of a neighbor and she gave him a couple of dollars, but he’d soon spent that. 

"Yeah, okay." Wade thought he better stay friendly with the nerdy kid, he saw him as a provider. It wasn't that he didn't understand kindness, he’d just learnt to see people as givers and takers. He knew how to stay close to the givers, get what he could, in case the next day there was nothing. Somebody like Peter was a perfect giver. Wade decided he would be his friend if it meant he would get fed.

Peter on the other hand saw only the possibility of having a friend. He was lonely, none of the other kids wanted to hang out with him. They thought he was weird because he moved up a year. In previous years he had a couple of friends, but not many. As he got further ahead with his learning they all tapered off. He longed to have someone to hang out with and talk to about things they liked. Maybe he wouldn't have much in common with Wade, but he was willing to give it his best shot. In Peter's eyes they had bonded over lunch and that was his ticket to finally having a buddy.

The rest of that week Peter shared his lunch with Wade. They didn't say much, apart from Peter telling him about his project and what books he liked to read. Wade just nodded and ate the food. He didn't read books, except at school if he had to. He certainly didn't read them for  _ fun _ , he never saw the point. Listening to Peter prattling on about the stories he liked made the older boy wonder about some of them. The way his classmate talked about the characters and storylines was like listening to someone telling him about a movie. Wade liked movies. Every day the food was nutritious and filling and it became the sole reason Wade came to school. He had found a way to get at least one meal a day and he felt happy to sit and listen to Peter while they ate.

The younger boy had noticed a change in his classmates and their behaviour towards him since he had started spending more time with Wade. They hadn’t bullied him for days and it felt nice. He hated always feeling on edge the minute he stepped inside the classroom and it was worse in the hallway. There always seemed to be someone who wanted to take out their frustration on Peter and he never fought back. He just put up with it and then waited for them to disappear so he could carry on with his day. It seemed like Wade was the deterrent he needed. They were all scared of him.

Alas this didn't last. The weekend went by and as Monday came around Peter made sure he asked his mom for extra food for his lunch. She’d noticed the previous week he’d seemed ravenous when he got home from school, tucking into cereal and snacks before dinner. His mom had put it down to him being a growing boy and gladly provided more food if it made him happy. As he made his way to school he felt uplifted knowing he would be seeing his new friend, but as nine o'clock came and went there was no sign of Wade. He sat alone at his desk and felt his heart sink as the other kids started doing their usual mean stuff. Once again he ignored them and buried his head in his books.

When lunch time arrived Peter hung back, letting the other kids leave the classroom first. He felt nervous about going into the cafeteria on his own after spending a few days with Wade. He decided to go outside instead, but as he walked out of the main doors he felt someone grab his back pack and pull him to the ground. He fell onto the floor and could only watch as the older boys unzipped his bag and emptied out the contents. They ripped open his lunch and stamped on it and took the juice boxes and snacks for themselves. Then they picked up his workbook and made fun of his project.

"Hahaha what the hell is this crap? Spiders? Who the hell writes a project about spiders, you are a freak Parker! This is what we think of your stupid project." The mean faced boy ripped the pages out of Peter's workbook, scattering them over the courtyard. The younger boy sat in tears as he watched his hard work destroyed once again. He put his face in his hands and cried his heart out. He just wanted to come to school and do his work and feel happy, but for some reason these boys hated him for that.

As Peter sat there sobbing into his hands two things happened. Firstly one of the older boys grabbed his backpack and whacked him across the head with it, shouting at him. This made Peter cry even more, but then he heard another voice coming from across the courtyard and then footsteps running and a thud as the mean boy fell to the ground. The other kids went completely silent and as Peter peeked through his fingers he saw Wade standing over the other boy.

"You want some too? Anybody want to get their ass kicked? If you come near my friend Peter again I will fuck you up you hear me?" Wade started picking up Peter's things and what was left of his lunch. He growled at the other boys and they handed over their lunch money to Peter, muttering apologies as they made a swift getaway. The boy sat on the floor, had a bloody nose and was crying. Peter scrambled to his feet and held a hand out to help him up. Wade shook his head, but he knew his classmate was good-hearted and he didn't hold grudges. The boy stood up and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Wade made him apologise to Peter and then he ran off.

"Are you okay?" Wade brushed Peter's jacket off and handed him his bag. 

"Yes. Thank you." Peter was in awe of the way his new friend had dealt with the bullies. Wade may have only been ten years old, but he acted much older. He'd grown up fast in his short chaotic life. He had witnessed things a child should never be exposed to, but nobody ever really gave a damn about him. Wade stuck up for Peter because the younger boy was a nice person and above all he was his regular food source. No dumb kids were going to ruin that for him.

By the end of the day the incident in the courtyard had spread all round the school and the boy with the bloody nose told the teacher Wade and Peter had beaten him up. None of the other bullies said anything, they were all too afraid that they would suffer the same fate. 

The Head asked Peter if she could speak to him and to his horror she had called his mom. He smiled sheepishly at her as he sat down. He knew she would let him explain, but he didn't want Wade to get into trouble. He was his new hero after all.

"Peter, do you want to talk to me about something? I've heard some strange things about you and another boy called Wade? Is he new? Mrs. Carter tells me you were involved in a fight, is this true?" Mrs. Parker looked lovingly at her son, she just wanted him to be honest.

"I'm sorry mom...and Mrs. Carter. It wasn't really a fight. Wade was helping me because they ripped my project up and threw all my stuff on the floor. He's my friend and we have lunch together. I share my food with him because his mother has no money and he never has anything to eat. I didn't want him to be hungry. I'm so sorry mama." Peter blushed and shifted in his seat. He hated the idea of upsetting anybody, let alone his beloved mother.

Mrs. Parker and the Head gave each other a knowing look. Wade's distorted home life had been the topic of conversation before Peter entered the room. They knew he was troubled and they wanted to make sure he wasn't leading the younger boy down the wrong path.

"This wasn't the first time they picked on you, was it Peter? One of the other teachers told me about what happened in the hallway the other day. You need to tell us when things like this happen or we can't help you." Mrs. Carter was firm but kind and she was not impressed with the other boys. "Mrs. Parker if you are happy for me to handle things then I will speak to Wade and the other boys and make sure they all understand that I will not tolerate violence or intimidation of any kind." 

"No...please don't punish Wade, he is my friend. If he gets into trouble he might not come back to school. They don't bother me when he's around. Please... _ mom _ ...tell her, you get it don't you?" Peter was in tears at the thought of losing his brand new friend and protector.

"Don't worry, Wade won't be in trouble. I am just going to talk to him and his mother, just like I am going to speak to the other boys with their parents too. You are a very good friend Peter, looking out for Wade like that, you did a kind thing sharing your lunch." Mrs. Carter smiled at Peter and nodded at his mother. 

"Would you like to come home early today Peter? We could bake some cookies if you like." Peter could almost smell the cookies, but he didn't want to leave Wade, so he told his mom he would be home at the usual time. She understood and gave him a hug. He was her best boy and she could not have been more proud of his selfless little heart.

"Peter sweetie, if you would like to invite your new friend round to the house that would be fine. I bet he likes cookies too. Why don't you ask him?" Mrs. Parker felt a level of concern for the older boy's welfare and she wanted to meet him for herself to make sure the friendship was genuine. The last thing she wanted was for her son's good heart to be taken advantage of.

At the end of that school day Peter asked Wade if he wanted to come over to his house for cookies. He purposely mentioned food as that seemed to be Wade's main driving force in life. Peter desperately wanted the older boy to see his room and all his stuff. He wanted to share the things he liked with him. So, when Wade agreed he couldn't have been happier. The younger boy proudly walked alongside his new friend as they made their way to Peter's home.

Wade had never lived in a nice house with a porch or a garden. The most he had was a small concrete yard to throw a ball about among other people's trash. For a short while when his mom was pregnant she tried to make things nice for them. They moved into a small apartment with a balcony and she decorated it with bright happy colours. There was food in the refrigerator and clean clothes every day and his mother didn't touch a drop of alcohol for months. Wade thought things were finally changing and he began to relax more. He felt 'normal' for once in his short life. 

Then one day his father reappeared after six months absence. He’d been living in Las Vegas with a wealthy Omega. The woman had won some money on the lottery and the wily Alpha had jumped at such an opportunity, spreading his pheromones all round the unsuspecting Omega. It all fell apart when the woman lost most of her fortune in the casinos and Wade's father no longer had a cash cow to leech off.. He had no loyalty towards anybody, a sexual predator, a snake of a man. He slithered through life creating misery and chaos wherever he laid his hat.

Within one week of his father returning the shouting began again and his mother was sporting a black eye. He noticed the food soon ran out and instead of milk and juice his mother bought vodka and gin. The baby crib stayed in its box, never getting assembled and the money she was saving in the tiny pink piggy bank was squandered by his deadbeat dad. Later on in his life Wade realised his baby sister never stood a chance. How could she have survived with those two as her parents? He always promised her that he would look after her, but he never got that chance. He was a kid, an eight year old boy, when she died. That was the day he was forced to grow up, leave what remnant of a childhood he had behind him. His mother never recovered and her addictions spiraled out of control. Wade learnt to look after himself. His father came and went when it suited him and every time he disappeared new men would appear, all Alphas, all selfish and all just after one thing.

For Wade, walking into Peter's family home was like entering into a dream world. It was cosy, bright and welcoming. The smell of baking filled the air and music drifted through the house from Mrs. Parker's radio. The older boy looked around and imagined this must be what heaven was like. Then when he saw Peter's mom he knew for sure, because to him she looked like an angel.

"Hello Peter, how was school? Oh and this must be Wade, please to meet you. I'm Mary Parker. I hope you like cookies because I've made far too many for Peter to eat on his own." She winked at her son as she led them both into the kitchen. Wade's eyes widened as he saw the cookies piled high on a plate. He reached over to take one, but stopped as Mrs. Parker gestured towards the sink. "Wash your hands first please, then you can help yourself."

Wade blushed deep crimson at his mistake. Usually manners and good behaviour were not high on his list, but something about Peter's mom made him want to do his best. She was just so nice, he felt a warm feeling in his belly when she smiled at him and spoke in her gentle voice. Years later when Wade had been through a rough time as an adult he would often think about Peter's mom and how kind she was. Many a moment he had wished she was still around to talk to. He would laugh thinking about his childhood self being completely in love with his friend's mom. It was cute and innocent, born from a desire to feel wanted by a parent.

Sitting in the Parker's kitchen eating the still-warm cookies, Wade felt happier than he could ever remember and his ten-year old brain decided that he never wanted to leave. He wanted them to adopt him, make him Peter's brother. He made all kinds of promises with himself that he would be good and well-behaved and do his homework, bargaining with the universe to let him stay in that lovely place. 

"Come on let's go to my room. I've got some cool stuff to show you. Do you like comics? I have loads, you can borrow some if you like." Peter's face radiated pure joy that his new friend was in his house and going to see his room. He could barely contain his excitement as he bounded up the stairs. Wade grabbed an extra cookie before following him. He glanced at Mrs. Parker and she smiled warmly, making him blush once more.

Mary Parker knew about Wade's home life. She was on close terms with the Head of the school Mrs. Carter and they had spoken about Peter's friendship with the new boy prior to the conversation about the fight. She felt sorry for Wade, no child should have to bear witness to their parents destroying each other. Seeing how happy her own son looked now he had a new friend made Mrs. Parker want to encourage the two boys' friendship. The Head told her Peter had a positive effect on Wade, even after just a couple of days. He seemed calmer and less provocative in Peter's company. More importantly he had actually participated in class and done some work. Mrs. Parker wondered if that was also because the child had eaten some food courtesy of Peter's lunch. She had observed how he guzzled the cookies with the voraciousness of someone who hasn't eaten for days.

She was mindful not to impose on another's child, but her nurturing instinct told her she should keep an eye on Wade, make sure he was safe. She also decided it would be better if Peter didn't go round to the older boy's house. Unless she knew for certain that there was nothing untoward going on, she couldn't trust the situation. Mrs. Parker didn't want her only son to be exposed to any kind of social degradation. He would have enough to deal with later in life. She wanted his childhood to be as carefree as possible. It pained her heart to know he fell victim to bullies at school and the knowledge that Wade had stepped in to protect him was a big relief, but she still needed Peter to understand that violence was never the answer. 

Her son was a good-hearted soul and she and Mr. Parker had done their best to instill good morals and decent values into him. They were both mild-mannered people from a long lineage of Betas so it was fairly certain that Peter would be a Beta too. Judging by what Mrs. Carter told her, Wade's parents were Omega and Alpha so the boy could present as either. She could already see that he had a bigger build than Peter, even being two years older. For a ten year old he was tall and sturdy, prime Alpha characteristics. She would have to talk to Peter about Alpha/Beta/Omega biology since the school wasn't really very reliable on these matters. She knew that even if Wade presented as an Alpha and Peter grew into a Beta it could still be an issue if the two boys were in close contact. Mrs. Parker laughed at how far she was getting ahead of herself. Most teenagers didn't present until they were sixteen or older and that was a long way off yet.

"This one is a tarantula and this one is a huntsman spider, they are native to Australia. Oh and this one is a black widow, look at the red markings on the body." Peter showed Wade pictures he’d saved for his project. He was crazy about spiders and arachnology. His friend lay on the bed leaning on his elbow, pretending to be interested. Wade didn't have any hobbies so to hear someone so engaged about one subject was a fascination in itself. His childish brain was happy lying on Peter's soft bed that smelt of washing powder and a faint scent of cookies. His friend's voice was gentle and lyrical, making him feel a little sleepy. He hadn't slept properly in days. His own bed was a mattress on the floor with thin sheets and a stained duvet that only smelt of damp and cigarettes. He had lay awake listening to his mother crying and then laughing and then her latest squeeze had turned up and they had sex. Loud animalistic noises made the young boy feel uncomfortable and he’d stuck his fingers in his ears to block out the sounds. Compared to the discomfort of his own home Peter's room felt like luxury. Without realizing he drifted off to sleep.

Peter sat watching his new friend as he slept. It had been thirty minutes since he fell asleep and the younger boy had put a blanket over him. There was something about Wade's face that gave Peter a funny feeling in his belly. Like he wanted to climb on the bed and lay beside him, hold his hand even. He wanted to be close to this bigger boy who had saved him from the bullies. 

Of course later in life, when Peter was an adult, he realised the moment Wade saved him was probably when he inadvertently fell in love with him. At eight years old Peter didn't know what that kind of love was, but he knew he wanted to stay friends with Wade forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to deal with all the changes following his parent's death and Wade offers his support.  
> Looking back at the two years leading up to that sad time we see the boy's friendship develop on an emotional level.  
> Wade's life is not easy and Peter's parents try to keep him safe.  
> Peter's mom worries they are becoming too close.
> 
> I am sorry I'm so rubbish at summaries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of implied non-con touching by adult towards a child (not genitals or anything graphic!) mention of threat of violence. Mention of actual violence towards a child.  
> -Peter's mom does worry they will become too close but nothing untoward happens. It's mainly her worries about what will happen as they get older. It's so tricky writing about their friendship and also trying to convey the beginnings of deeper feelings. I just want it to be funny and sweet at this stage.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here in my room. Why do I have to go? I live here, mom and dad lived here. Don't make me, please." Peter crawled under his bed and cried into his comforter as his aunt and uncle tried to explain that he needed to pack his things. It was three weeks since his parents died and until then they had all been staying in the family home. His aunt and uncle thought it would be better for the youngster to be in familiar surroundings until after the funeral. 

Now Peter was in a panic, afraid of leaving the one place he’d always called  _ home _ . The house was more than just where he lived, it was the only place he could remember his parents. Every room, every piece of furniture, all the ornaments and pictures, even the welcome mat outside the front door. It was all  _ them. _ The house still smelt of his mother's perfume. His father's jacket still hung on the coat rack by the door. He buried his face in it and inhaled the spicy scent of his aftershave mixed with a musty odour of the woollen fabric. His dad's kind eyes appeared in his mind, making him catch his breath at the realisation that he would never see him again.

Peter was only eleven and it felt like the end of his life. He couldn't stay in the house on his own, he would be moving in with his aunt and uncle. In the run up to the funeral they had already begun packing things away and sorting through his parent's possessions. Certain items were put in a box for Peter for when he was older and they encouraged him to go round the house and pick things that were special to him and reminded him of his mom and dad. The boy didn't know how to choose when every single thing made him think of them. 

Then after the funeral things had suddenly started moving faster. Some of the furniture was sold and some donated to goodwill charities. Peter could see the familiar sights and sounds of his childhood disappearing before his very eyes. It was all too much for his young mind to take in, resulting in the outburst that saw him end up under his bed.

He could hear his aunt and uncle talking about him, how worried they were, how they didn't know what to do. In his childish mind he thought if he fought against them long enough they would eventually give in and stay at the house. He imagined himself hiding under the bed for weeks, refusing to eat or drink and then the police would come and tell him it was all a mistake and his parents were in fact in a coma in the hospital. It had all been a big mix up and the people who died were from out of town and the paperwork was lost. He saw that on tv, when a lady thought her husband had died, but then it turned out to be another man and they all lived happily ever after. The movie made his mom cry and his dad called it 'Hallmark trash' whatever that meant. Peter thought the story was nice, he liked seeing the happy faces on the screen. It gave him a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes but he hid them, wiping them on his sleeve. He remembered his mom smiling at him with a wink. 

He missed her so much. 

"Peter? Hey dude where are you?" A voice broke his daydream. A voice he knew so well. 

"Wade?" Peter smiled as he saw his friend's face peering under the bed. The bigger boy crawled in beside him, pulling out a candy bar from his jacket.

"Here, you want some of this? I saw your uncle packing stuff downstairs, you okay?" Wade bit off a large chunk of the candy and handed the rest to Peter. He wanted to help his friend, just like all the times he had been there for him.

"Thanks. No, I'm not okay. They want me to leave, but I'm not going. I'm staying here in my room, they can't make me go." Peter munched on the candy bar, his face stern with stubborn resolve. He did feel a little better being able to tell his friend. Wade looked at him sideways and laughed at his serious expression.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny, I hate them. They're taking all my folks' stuff away, all their clothes and my dad's files. I don't want to live with them. It's not fair." Peter burst into tears, turning his face away. The older boy said nothing. He reached over and patted his friend's arm, swallowing his emotions. Wade's own sorrow over the loss of Mr. and Mrs. Parker affected him deeply. He thought of them as his own family. They had welcomed him into their home, even tried to foster him at one point. He missed them, but most of all he missed seeing his best friend looking happy.

"No you're right it's not fair. It's fucked up and if you really want to stay under the bed then I'll stay here too." Wade smiled at Peter as he turned to face him. His eyes looked sore from crying. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. Nobody could come between their friendship. Knowing he had Wade in his life was the one thing keeping Peter sane. Every time he felt sad Wade was there to cheer him up and support him like only a best friend could. 

On the day they told him about his Parents, Peter ran out of the Head's office and locked himself in the boys restroom. He was inconsolable and only one person could get near him. Wade sat on the floor outside the door and talked to him until he unlocked it and let him in. The older boy hugged his friend for what seemed like hours, not speaking, just standing there holding Peter tight. The rest of that day, the rest of that week, they were inseparable.

As an adult Peter would often think back to that time. Having a friend as loyal as Wade really helped him cope with his parent's death. He didn't feel so alone with his grief and some time later Wade made him see that it was okay to be happy again. He was  _ allowed _ to laugh, his parents would not have wanted him to stay sad.

"You know it's only stuff right? It's not  _ them _ . I know you're sad about your folks, but your aunt and uncle must be sad too. I never lived in a cool house like this. Even since moving here we've changed apartments twice. I always felt nice in this house, but that was because of your mom. She made it special for you and your dad and anybody who came here. Now she's gone, it won't feel the same anymore. One of the foster carers I once stayed with told me that  _ people _ made a home, not a house or an apartment, that's just a space. I guess that's why I always felt more at home with your family than my own." Wade was trying to tell Peter that it didn't matter where he lived, as long as he had someone who loved him and cared about him he would feel at home. 

"I know...but...I just miss them. What if my aunt and uncle die too, then where will I go? I'm scared." Peter's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke through his tears. He didn't want to end up in foster care like Wade had been so many times. The older boy never stayed put for very long, he continuously ran away until they returned him to his mom after a few weeks. When he was younger it was different, he needed somebody to look after him, but from the age of ten he no longer accepted the foster system. It never worked out, the people were nice enough, but he couldn't follow their rules. He had never been taught how. After meeting Peter Wade always ended up hiding in his room, until the police turned up or Peter's mom discovered him and called the foster carers. 

Lying side by side under Peter's bed, the scent of soap and cookies filling his senses. Wade put his arm around his friend and made him a promise.

"Peter you never have to feel scared. We're going to look out for each other. I promise we will always be best friends. Even if you move really far away, I'll just come too. You can hide me in a suitcase, like in a movie. Want to do a pinky promise with me?" Wade raised his little finger and waited for Peter to respond. The younger boy hooked his own finger round Wade's and they swore to be best friends forever.

Much to his aunt and uncle's relief Peter decided he would stop hiding under his bed and try to make the best of things at their house. He did have some conditions, the main one being that Wade should always be allowed to stay over. His aunt and uncle agreed initially, but later there was a compromise that sleepovers were only at the weekend. That didn't stop them. Wade still rode over to Peter's new home on his bike and sneaked into his room. Most nights they slept side by side, finding comfort in each other's company. As morning broke Wade would climb out the window and cycle back to his mom's place, never knowing what drama he’d find on his return.

Sometimes if his dad was home, Wade would hang around until he knew the janitor was at school and help him clean up litter or put out chairs in the big hall for weekly assembly. The janitor took pity on him, having spent most of his own childhood in fear of an abusive father. He would treat Wade to breakfast from the cafeteria and give him life advice. Teenage Wade liked the fatherly talks he had with the janitor, they reminded him of the kind of stuff Peter's dad used to say. It always amused Wade how hung up on  _ good manners  _ adults seemed to be.

Peter's aunt and uncle didn't really know how to take Wade. They were cautious about his involvement with their nephew because of his irregular home life. It wasn't that they didn't trust him, they were just very protective over Peter and in their eyes he needed a routine. They also thought Wade was growing up a lot faster than Peter, being two years older his language and behaviour was sometimes deemed less appropriate. They worried he would lead the younger boy astray. 

May and Ben Parker weren't like Peter's folks. Ben was older than his brother Richard and not as  _ liberal _ in his ways. They were good people, honest and upstanding and they were accepting of most folks from all walks of life. Having never had kids of their own it was a big responsibility for them suddenly becoming Peter's guardians. They wanted to do their best, give their nephew guidance and stability. Lucky for them, apart from his initial reluctance to move house, Peter was an easy going kid. He never argued or made a mess, kept his room tidy, did his homework and always came home on time for dinner. As time passed his aunt and uncle relaxed more about Wade, understanding that his presence helped Peter deal with his loss. Rather than disrupting Peter's life the older boy was a calming influence. 

That hadn't always been the case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the three years that Wade and Peter became best friends things didn't always go smoothly. This was usually the result of the older boy being tormented by his father or his mother and her lovers. Sometimes she would disappear for days leaving him with no food. After discovering this disturbing detail from a very worried Peter Mrs. Parker took Wade in, fed him and made sure he bathed and had clean clothes. She usually let him stay a few days and then if there was still no sign of the mother a call would be made to children's services. A temporary foster carer would take over, but within days the boy would run away and end up back at his best friend's house.

Peter got very upset whenever Wade left. He didn't understand why he couldn't move in with them permanently. The idea of his best friend feeling miserable or hungry made Peter so angry. He would stamp his feet and clench his fists in a rage, cursing Wade's parents and the world for allowing this to happen. His mom would let him vent and then when it all got too much and the tears arrived, she would put her arms round him and tell him everything would be alright.

Wade learnt the hard way that not everybody in this world had good intentions when it came to children. One of the guys his mother hung around with started getting handsy with him, standing the boy beside him while he sat at the table, so he could run his hand over his behind. Wade hated the guy, but he worried his mom would get hurt again so he stood there and took it. One night the guy followed him into the bathroom and told him to take off his pants. Wade had no intention of doing any such thing and kicked the guy hard in his shins. Then he grabbed the mirror off the back of the wash basin and smashed it on the floor, picking up a large shard to defend himself with. The guy backed off and Wade ran all the way to Peter's house still holding the piece of broken mirror. 

Mrs. Parker found him sitting on their porch, his hand bleeding from the broken shard. She took him inside and together with her husband they cleaned Wade up and he told them what happened. Peter sat at the top of the stairs listening to his friend crying as his parents reassured the boy that he could stay with them for a while. It was after this incident that Mr and Mrs. Parker tried to officially foster Wade and for three weeks he lived at their house. Peter couldn't have been happier.

During Wade's stay the two boys slept in Peter's room. A camp bed was set up for the older boy to sleep on, but every night they snuggled up together in Peter's bed. It was cosy and warm and their eyes sparkled as they whispered to each other in the darkness, giggling from the excitement of it all. Peter's mom knew they preferred to sleep side by side, she checked in on them every night before she turned in herself. They looked like two serene angels, both so peaceful with little smiles on their faces. She felt happy seeing her son so content with his best friend at his side. Knowing Wade was finally safe gave her peace of mind. She never forgot the look of despair in his eyes when she found him on the porch. Mary Parker strongly believed no child should ever have to feel scared or alone and if she could she would protect them all. Something she instilled in her son, always stick up for the underdog and look after those more vulnerable than yourself. 

As an adult Peter adhered to those words religiously, honoring his mother's legacy.

Whilst living with the Parkers Wade wanted to do his best, especially for Peter's mom. He loved her so much and his main goal was to make her proud and receive praise for his good behaviour. Mary Parker made him feel special, like he deserved to be in this world. He saw how loving and kind she was with Peter and he wanted her to treat him the same way. She was his ideal mom, not like his own parents who he thought didn't give a damn.

The sad thing about Wade's mom was that she  _ did _ love him in her own way. When she realised that her boyfriend had tried to molest her son she went crazy at him and attacked him with a kitchen knife. The guy fled the apartment never to be seen again. She had tried to sober up and bought some groceries, ready for Wade coming home, but her son didn't return and she couldn't find him. Only after receiving a visit from a child protection officer did she discover that he was living at his friend Peter's house, but they were not permitted to give her the address. The following day she went to the school and waited until she saw her son and Peter. Staying out of sight she tailed them as they walked home. Seeing what a nice house the Parkers lived in made her feel immensely inadequate and she thought maybe Wade was better off staying with them.

Then one night his mother turned up drunk, causing a scene, accusing Peter's folks of trying to  _ steal _ her son. All the neighbors watched as the woman screamed at the mild mannered couple. Eventually they called the police and they took her away, but it resulted in Wade being removed too as his mother filed a complaint against the Parkers, compromising their home address. 

Wade was devastated when he left Peter's house. The three weeks he lived there felt like the happiest days of his young life. Peter was the little brother he never had and Mary and Richard Parker were caring and understanding about everything. He could talk to them about any subject and they answered him honestly, treating him like a worthy person, not like he was just some annoying kid.

Peter took it badly, running after the child welfare officer's car as they drove Wade away. He yelled and cried, demanding they let his friend stay. His dad caught him as he toppled to the ground, exhausted and heartbroken. Peter felt betrayed, by Wade's mom, by adults making rules, by his parents who let his best friend go, by  _ life. _ He didn't understand how they could possibly think Wade would be safer with strangers than with them. Peter had grown so attached to the bigger boy that in his mind he  _ belonged _ with them, like  _ family _ .

For a whole week Peter refused to speak to his parents. This all happened during summer break so at least he didn't have to be in school. They were so concerned they even took him to see a child psychologist, but this was a total waste of money because Peter stubbornly stared out the window and didn't even acknowledge the therapist. His mom and dad ended up getting more out of the session than Peter did. After that they backed off and gave him some space. He spent most of his time in his room, researching his arachnology hobby and playing computer games. At dinner time Peter would sit silently at the table and eat with his parents, it was all extremely strained and uncomfortable for the couple, but the therapist advised them to just let him stew for a while, ride out the angry emotions.

Peter's silence was finally broken by Wade's reappearance after ten days. He'd clashed with the foster carers and ran away. The sound of a pebble hitting Peter's window one evening alerted him to his friend outside. For the first time since Wade left Peter smiled and crept downstairs to see him. His parents were still awake. His mom watched a movie in the living room while his dad worked on some notes for his part-time PhD studies in the den. Neither of them noticed Peter sneak to the front door. He let Wade in and together they made it back to his room. The relief at seeing his friend made Peter break down, all his pain and frustration poured out and he sat sobbing on his bedroom floor. Wade sat beside him and wrapped them both in the blanket off the bed. He took out two mint chocolate moon pies and gave one to Peter. The younger boy's staggered breaths calmed as he took a tiny bite of the chocolate snack. They didn't speak, they just sat eating the sweet treat, content at being together once more.

Naturally Wade was discovered hiding in Peter's room and a call was made for him to be picked up. After the third time this happened it was decided that he should return to his mother. She attended daily check in sessions with a rehab group and seemed to be serious about getting things back on track. Wade had heard it all before. His cynicism was more akin to that of a middle-aged person ravaged by life's many disappointments than an eleven year old child. Regardless of his many misgivings he still cared about his mom and he would rather live with her than strangers.

Much to Wade's surprise his mother kept to her sober regime and as the new school year rolled around the boys started the sixth grade. Things were slightly different as this was now Middle school and there would be older kids to contend with, but as long as Peter had Wade by his side nobody bothered him. Even though he turned ten in the fall he was still the youngest pupil, but by far the brightest. His brain just seemed to devour information. Wade on the other hand was not academic. He was a dreamer, always preoccupied with anything except school work. Physically his larger build meant he excelled at sports and the physical ed teachers encouraged him to participate, hoping it would serve him well in High School. It was thanks to Peter helping him with his homework that he progressed each year. The younger boy didn't want his friend to be left behind and he needed his presence. Wade made Peter feel safe.

That entire year Wade's mom stayed sober. She even got herself a part time job helping out at the kindergarten. She took suppressants to handle her heats and wore scent blockers to fend off any undesirable Alphas who might come knocking. With help from a family therapist Wade and his mom turned a corner in their fragmented relationship. Peter's parents even received an apology and a tin of cookies that Wade helped his mom bake by way of a goodwill gesture. Mary Parker was gracious in her acceptance of the apology, however her guard remained up. She tried her best to forgive the misdemeanors of the past, but the accusation that Wade wouldn't be safe in her home cut her deeply. For the kids’ sake she remained civil towards Wade's mom, but kept a distance. In the back of her mind she expected the woman to crumble at any moment and revert back to her alcoholic ways. 

Wade and Peter enjoyed a long carefree summer, full of warm hazy days, fishing trips, hanging out by the lake and even a two week vacation to the coast with Peter's folks. Every night Mr Parker built a small fire on the beach near their holiday house and the boys toasted marshmallows and laughed at each other's dumb jokes. They would lie back in the glow of the flames and gaze up at the stars. Naturally Peter pointed out all the constellations and Wade listened to his calm voice. They didn't have a care in the world and those summer days felt like they would last a lifetime.

As early fall arrived and Peter turned eleven they continued their unbreakable friendship into the seventh grade. Wade continued to thrive at sports and Peter started taking part in athletics training. It was more an excuse to be close to Wade than anything, because by this stage Peter had started to feel  _ different _ feelings towards his friend. He knew about crushes and understood that what he felt for Wade was probably that, but he felt embarrassed because that meant he liked a boy. He didn't want anybody to find out, call him 'gay' or make fun of him. Peter's worst fear was that Wade would dump him as his friend and never speak to him again.

Mrs. Parker was no fool, she could see how her son's devotion to his friend was possibly turning into a crush. She understood that most people realised their sexuality at a young age and the last thing she wanted was for her son to be uncomfortable in his own skin. So, one afternoon she sat Peter down and talked to him about how he felt. His face burned as he stammered his way through the entire conversation, but in his heart he knew his mom was trying to make him feel better about himself. He loved her so much, even if she did make him squirm in that moment.

"Just remember Peter, whatever happens, whoever you fall in love with, your father and I will always accept you and love you. You are our son and all we want is for you to be happy. If that means you like boys or girls or both that's fine sweetie. Please don't ever feel like you have to hide who you are. Remember what we've always taught you, to be true to yourself no matter what others say or do." Mary Parker smiled softly at her special boy and gave him a large glass of milk and some cookies. Peter finally allowed himself to breathe again once the conversation was over.

She worried for her son, crossed everything she could and hoped he would be a Beta like the rest of the family, because the thought of him having to endure life as an Omega was too much to bear. Looking at his build and soft demeanor she wondered if his attachment to Wade ran deeper than the already complicated feelings of love. The older boy was so obviously primed to be an Alpha, there was no doubt and Mary feared her son would end up with a severely broken heart if things went wrong. If Peter did present as an Omega their friendship would be over, unless they bonded. That was something Mrs. Parker had never even considered. She smiled to herself, her mind running ahead at a million miles per hour again, but still somewhere deep inside that nagging little voice never left. She knew it was time to talk to her son about the specifics of the A/B/O genders, but she hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Peter kept his  _ feelings _ to himself and carried on as usual. He was happy as long as he was with Wade and as far as he was concerned life couldn't get any better.

So often when things seem to be running along smoothly and the world feels just right a sudden storm will bring chaos to that calm, leaving a trail of destruction. 

In Wade's case this was yet again the return of his father.

A few days after his thirteenth birthday Wade was waiting for Peter outside the main school entrance. The younger boy was renewing some books in the school library, a place Wade felt distinctly allergic to. He heard a car pull up behind him and a voice he hadn't heard in two and a half years.

"Wade? That you? Turn round boy, show me how big you got." Wade slowly turned his head and faced his father. He hadn't really changed, same cocky smile, hair slightly greyer, mean steely glare in his pale blue eyes. Wade's hackles shot up, he hated him. He knew if this sack of seeping sores was back his mother would be reaching for the bottle by the end of the week.

"What are you doing here? Have you seen mom?" Wade wanted him to leave, he didn't want Peter to come out and see him. The man frowned at the boy's tone.

"That's no way to speak to your father. I see you got an attitude while I was away. Well, guess what? Daddy's home and we can get things right back on track. Your mom's got herself a nice little place. Yeah, I'm looking forward to catching up." Wade's dad sniggered to himself. "You want a ride home? Get in."

Wade looked back at the school entrance, but Peter was nowhere to be seen. He didn't want his father embarrassing him in front of his friend, but more importantly he didn't want his mother getting upset. He hoped his dad was just passing through, not intending on sticking around. Life was a lot nicer with just him and his sober mom. His dad asked him again if he wanted a lift and Wade got in the car. He hated leaving without telling Peter, but he needed to make sure his mom was okay.

As the car drove down the street Peter emerged from the big doors and looked around for Wade. He waited for a short while, but when he didn't turn up the younger boy walked home on his own, confused why his friend had just left him. He wondered if everything was alright at home, if something had happened with his mom. 

Wade didn't contact Peter for two days and he didn't show up at school. Mrs. Parker heard from her friend who ran the kindergarten that Wade's mom hadn't come into work either. She told Peter she would go across to their apartment and find out if anything was wrong.

As soon as Peter came home from school his mom stopped him in the hall and took him into the living room. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen, his father's voice talking to someone. His mother acted over cheerful saying he just needed to wait until his dad finished, but then Peter heard Wade's voice and he bolted through the kitchen door. He stopped in his tracks when he was confronted by two police officers and a very sad looking Wade. The minute they laid eyes on each other both boys started crying and Peter ran over to hug his friend. He looked a mess, a swollen cheek, a black eye and bruises all down his back. 

Peter's mother had caught Wade as he came running out of the apartment. The sound of yelling told her his father had likely returned. She bundled him into the car and drove him back to the house where she called her husband. Richard Parker took one look at Wade and called the police, but the boy was reluctant to give a statement. His fear wasn't due to repercussions, but to protect his mother. She had fallen off the wagon from a great height and Wade's father took full advantage. When the boy heard his dad assaulting his mom he attacked him, jumping on his back, but his mother was so scared she told him to stop and leave. By that time it was too late, his father lashed out at both mother and son and kicked Wade all round the apartment. When Mary arrived he had just managed to escape his father's clutches. 

The police took all the details and documented Wade's facial injuries. He refused to show them his back, but later after they left he took off his shirt and let Peter see the damage. It looked awful and the younger boy felt a deep rage that somebody had hurt the one person he loved more than his own parents. He helped Wade into the bathroom and Mary filled the tub with warm soapy water and lots of bubbles. She left the boys alone while Wade got undressed and into the tub. He wasn't bothered about being naked in front of his friend, he was used to getting changed in the locker room with the other boys after sports practice. Peter on the other hand felt his face ignite. He didn't know where to look, even more so because he noticed that Wade had body hair and his member was quite a bit bigger than Peter's. Once his friend was settled in the tub he sat at the side and talked to him. All the younger boy wanted to do was make his friend laugh and forget about the horrible events at home, but it wasn't that easy because he felt so worried about his mom.

The same two officers who spoke to Wade returned later that evening. They informed Peter's parents that there was no sign of his father back at the apartment and that Mrs. Wilson had told them that it would be better if Wade stayed at Peter's for the night. They agreed and Mary made a bed for the older boy in the study, claiming he needed to have a good night's sleep, not sitting up half the night talking to Peter. 

After much protesting from her son she reluctantly moved the bed into his room. The truth was that Mary could see Peter had grown too emotionally attached to Wade and she was worried something might happen between them. She scolded herself for thinking like that, but the fact that Wade looked and acted older than thirteen unsettled her. Despite his intelligence Peter looked like a little boy, because that's what he was, eleven years old. Wade on the other hand looked more like a fifteen year old, even though he was still a child in his heart and the situation with his parents scared him witless.

After his mom finally said goodnight and left them alone, the two boys did what they had always done since their first sleepover. They crawled into Peter's bed together, although these days Wade was much bigger, he still managed to leave his friend enough space. 

"Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Hmm sort of, I'm thinking about my mom and I'm worried if they know she's gone back to drinking again they'll send me away for good and it won't be round here. I don't want to go anywhere."

"Don't worry, I won't let them. You can hide here. We can barricade the door and stop them from coming in. I promise Wade, I will always look out for you."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes!"

That was the first time they hooked their little fingers together. It would become their new friendship code. 

That night was also the first time Peter became aware of his body's reaction towards his friend. He lay in bed with his hand cupping his crotch, scared Wade would wake up and see it. That mix of shame and excitement became a regular feeling for the youngster after that and he soon found a way to relieve the tension even if it did scare him half to death the first few times. 

Before drifting off to sleep that night they laughed and talked and when they could no longer keep their eyes open they said goodnight.

"Night Peter."

_ I think I love you. _

"Night Wade."

_ I love you so much. _

As they lay there sleeping soundly, their faces calm and content, little did they know that two weeks later Peter's parents would be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't easy to write as I tried to be as honest as I could about especially Peter's feelings towards Wade, but not forgetting that he is still a child. I have purposely used fairly neutral language to describe his physical reactions, I hope this is clear.  
> -The next chapter is a whole different ball park as both boys undergo a change and let's just say one of them is very shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The two boys were in an impossible situation. Peter's lack of awareness about what was happening to his body made him vulnerable and desperate. Wade's base instincts were starting to take over. His eyes tinged with red as Peter's scent and touch engulfed his last shred of self-control. His Alpha only wanted one thing and he was currently pressed up against his body, moaning in his ear, smelling like pure candy."
> 
> Life will never be the same again as our two boys succumb to the changes in their biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter features a non-con heat encounter between Wade and Peter. Wade is 17 and Peter is 16 when this happens. If you are likely to be offended by this then please do not continue reading. The encounter is not violent or even intentional, it just happens, but it's still non-consensual all the same. I have tagged this as underage, because while in my home country of the UK the age of consent is 16, that is not the case for some other countries, where I assume it's often 18 or in some cases even 21. Please, once again, if that offends you then do not continue reading.  
> -mentions of violence between Wade and his father.
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox

Six months after his sixteenth birthday Wade presented as an Alpha. He started feeling different, more confident and extraverted. He was never really quiet to start with, but rather than be upfront with his opinions he often kept them to himself to avoid attracting too much negative attention. Wade always liked to move under the radar for as long as he could. Peter usually led most of their conversations, but once Wade warmed up he would join in, allowing his younger friend's enthusiasm to rub off on him. Now it felt like he wanted to be vocal about everything, especially towards his parents, in particular his good-for-nothing dad. He sought out arguments, taunting the drunk Alpha, even engaging in a few physical fights. His father soon realised Wade was no longer a little kid he could push around and for the first time in his life his father started avoiding him. 

Over the months that followed Wade's body changed. He formed bigger muscles and grew another two inches, putting him at six foot one. He towered over Peter who at five foot seven was about average at almost fifteen. The pair struck an odd sight when they hung out together, especially when Peter would ride his bike with Wade perched on the back. 

The other thing that changed was Wade's libido. He had never shied away from sex, indulging in porn and masturbation like a lot of teenagers, but this was different. He suddenly started noticing people around him, finding them attractive. He soon realised he didn't really have a type, feeling drawn to pretty much all kinds of people and genders. He didn't know what to call it at the time, but Wade was basically pansexual. Being an Alpha made that slightly easier in that he was expected to be sexually active, dominant even. This expressed itself mainly towards Betas as most of his peers hadn't presented yet. There was an incident with an older Alpha female in her senior year who took a shine to him. After allowing her to pursue him they ended up in a clinch on the back seat of her car where he lost his virginity in a rather quick encounter. He felt disappointed by the eventual act and that same night he sought out Peter to offload his crippling insecurity about the whole sorry event. 

His younger friend felt uncomfortable hearing about Wade's first real sexual experience. Peter was still very much a virgin and physically quite unsure, but it was more than that. He felt jealous. He knew it was only natural now Wade was an Alpha that he would be slightly _different_ and being older he was going to indulge in more _mature_ past times. Peter also knew that as he himself got older things could change between them. In his mind he secretly hoped that Wade would _like_ him the same way he seemed to like others. 

The chances of them ever becoming a couple were slim. Peter was a Beta and while there were plenty of Alpha/Beta pairings there would always be the danger that the Alpha would fall for an Omega. It was just the way things were. Peter didn't really know a lot about the dynamics of the different genders as he didn't see a reason for it to concern him. He was a Beta and most likely he’d end up with someone the same as him. Until that day he would quietly pine for his best friend. 

"Can I stay over? I feel weird after tonight. Like, _damn_ , I thought it would be so much better, but it was over so fast. She never even spoke to me after, just drove me home and said goodnight." Wade sat on the floor next to Peter's bed sulking about his disastrous date. They still had regular sleep-overs, especially if Wade clashed with his parents and needed to get away. The same rule applied during the week as when they were younger, sneak out before his aunt and uncle woke up. Wade knew the score and it didn't phase him. Being near Peter helped him sleep, the sound of his rhythmic breathing relaxed him and there was something reassuring about his scent. The bed still had that same odour of soap and cookies, but lately it occurred to Wade that it was in fact Peter who smelled that way, not the sheets.

It would be another six months before that smell would alter, turn into something sweeter, alerting Wade to a change Peter didn't seem willing to accept. Until then they cozied up together in bed, slowly drifting off. Peter never felt happier than when he was curled up beside his favourite person. He did notice _one_ difference about him, aside from his larger form. Wade's scent had changed into something more earthy, like freshly sawn wood. An aroma that Peter had always found very enticing. He lay beside his friend and gently inhaled that comforting fragrance. It made him fall asleep with a big smile on his face, forgetting his envy about the senior girl.

Early the next morning Peter woke to find Wade wrapped around him. This had never happened before. Sometimes as younger kids they snuggled and slept with an arm over each other or woke up with their heads close together, but this wasn't like that. It was as if Wade had attached himself to the younger boy's slim frame, holding him tight. It didn't feel weird, in fact Peter thought it felt nice. Wade's warmth and his strong arms embracing him made his belly itch, or was it lower down? The younger boy felt himself blush as he realised he had an erection. Even more embarrassing was the fact that he could feel Wade had the same, but much bigger than his. Peter didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like that for as long as he could. Goosebumps covered his whole body as he felt Wade's breath on his neck and his boner up against his back. It felt like a dream. A really nice happy dream. 

Peter was no stranger to his feelings and he understood that what he felt for his best friend was love. He also knew that he had _other_ feelings about Wade. The memory of seeing his friend naked that day in the bathroom never left him, especially when he touched himself under the covers. He would also imagine the older boy doing sit ups, listening to him panting as he pushed himself to do ten more. Something about Wade's breathing and his physical strength gave Peter butterflies in his groin. 

The younger boy felt aroused before when they’d been close, but usually it died down after a few minutes. Peter would divert his attention to another subject, but lying there enveloped by Wade's body was doing nothing to calm his very obvious hard-on. He began to feel awkward, ashamed at his body's reaction. Subtly he moved and his hand found his crotch. Gently he rubbed himself over his PJs, needing to feel some kind of relief. He was scared in case Wade woke up and got angry, but as Peter's breathing hitched and his body trembled Wade opened his eyes. He didn't move, instead he allowed his friend to finish what he’d started, smiling as he listened to his tiny moans. When he was sure that Peter was done he pretended to wake up, laughing and apologising for holding him in a _bear hug_. He noticed Peter's pink flushed cheeks and for a split second he thought his friend looked mesmerizing in the early morning light. 

_Damn._

"You know Pete I always get a good sleep when I stay in your bed. Maybe it just reminds me of being a kid. I still think about your folks. They were so nice to me, I never forgot it. You take after them, you're kind like they were. Don't ever change Peter, stay who you are, because you're great." Wade ruffled his friend's hair and climbed out of bed. He covered him up with the comforter and whispered that he would see him later, then he climbed out the window and rode off on his bike. 

Peter lay there mortified that he had just felt himself up while lying in his friend's arms, especially when he then said something so nice to him. To hear Wade say he was _great_ meant a lot, in fact it meant everything. If becoming an Alpha meant the older boy would be more open about his thoughts it could only be a good thing. That, together with his new addictive scent, made Peter's heart flutter.

_I love you Wade Wilson._

Instead of going home Wade cycled down to the lake and watched the early morning sun rise over the water. He needed some space to think. Losing his virginity in such a quick impersonal manner made him feel deflated, but at the same time he felt as if something had changed. He wasn't really bothered about the senior girl, it had been a game more than anything for both of them. No, he realised the person he really felt something for was his best friend. A tender smile spread across his face at the thought of Peter lying beside him, touching himself, trying to be so quiet. He could still hear the almost silent breathy moans and then the lilt in his voice as he came in his PJs. Wade shook his head and groaned to himself, feeling a tightness in his belly. His friend's flushed face as he said goodbye still carved in his mind.

_Peter Parker when did you get so cute?_

_Fuck._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the months progressed Wade became more and more confident, but this also meant his behaviour reverted back to an earlier rebellious streak that had laid dormant since Peter came into his life. He started skipping classes and causing trouble with the tutors. When he turned seventeen there was yet another fight with his volatile father and things got totally out of hand, resulting in Wade smashing up his dad's car and the police being called. 

The teenager ran away, waiting until it got dark to seek out Peter and plead for refuge in his bedroom. His younger friend frowned at the state of Wade's face, a big bruise covered his cheek and he had a deep cut on his jaw. Peter got some warm water and a washcloth from the bathroom and handed them to his friend, but Wade shook his head and handed them back.

"You do it for me. I'll only make it worse" Wade sat there while Peter gently wiped his face, cleaning the cut and calming the angry bruise. Wade closed his eyes, the feeling of the warm water and Peter's light touch made him sleepy. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such an amazing friend. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Parker were looking down on them, giving him their blessing to look out for their son. The truth was over the years it was more Peter who looked out for him, always offering him a safe space to hide when things got too much. He never judged him or asked too many questions, he just remained his loyal friend, through thick and thin. 

Peter may have only been fifteen, but in many ways he was a lot more mature than Wade. Where the rebellious teen had seen too much as a youngster, making it seem like he had an old head, Peter had intelligence and a gift for human understanding. His calm demeanor meant he soared miles ahead of his peers and not only had he moved up that year in Fourth Grade it now looked like he would finish High School well ahead of the other students. 

Peter was thriving and Wade felt immensely proud of him, but there was something he needed to talk to him about. He hoped Peter would listen and take it seriously, because if Wade was right this thing would affect him for the rest of his life. It would also have consequences for their friendship, it would change and Wade didn't know what that meant exactly. He didn't want to lose Peter, in many ways he was like his little brother, but more than that he was his soul mate. Everything that meant something to him in this life was connected to Peter. He had saved him, shown him how to be a better human, taught him skills to manage school and the adults around them. He didn't want to be in a life without Peter.

"You okay? What's bugging you?" Peter analyzed Wade's face. He could tell his friend had something on his mind aside from the obvious crap with his dad. 

"I need to talk to you. This isn't easy, because I know you're not going to believe me, but please just sit down here and listen." Wade waited while Peter threw the rest of the water away and sat down opposite him on the bed. The older boy took a deep breath and started talking.

"This is going to sound weird, but I think you might be an Omega." Wade stared blankly at Peter who burst out laughing. He waited while his friend regained his composure and then he continued. "The reason I think this is because you smell different. I picked up on it the other day when we were on the bike and you were sitting in front of me. I could smell something sweet and sugary, like marzipan cake. Then tonight when I climbed into your room I smelt it again. No, stop laughing, I'm being serious. I'm an Alpha I can pick up on these things."

Peter rolled around on the bed holding his belly from laughing at Wade's expression. He didn't for one minute believe he was being serious. There was no way he was an Omega, it just wasn't possible. As far as he knew his entire family were Betas, so why would he suddenly turn out different?

"Wade you've got it wrong. You can't use a scent as a reason to change my gender. Nobody in my family is an Omega or an Alpha. We are all Betas. I'm sorry if you think I'm making fun of you, but this is crazy." Peter moved across the bed and gave Wade a hug. He wanted to hold him, just like he had wanted to hold him _every day_ for the past two weeks. 

Lately there always seemed to be a reason for Peter to be clingy with his friend. He'd also been getting more erections than usual, but he put it down to his age and hormones. He always sought a rational explanation. He found himself needing to feel close to Wade, inhaling his intense woody scent at every opportunity. Peter felt on edge a lot, anxious and unsettled, but still he didn't think it was anything unusual.

Of course Wade was right. The changes in Peter's physical make-up were slowly coming out. The clinginess, his heightened senses, the anxiety and most of all the sweet almond scent of his pending Omega. 

The reason for this deviation in his gender was all down to his close relationship with his best friend. When Peter lost his parents the first person on his mind was Wade. He was the only one who could comfort him. Any time something or someone upset him he would turn to Wade, seeking his protective arm round him and his reassuring voice. When the older boy had problems Peter always looked after him, making sure he was okay. What they had was much more than a friendship, it was more than being soul mates. They were codependents of one another. They simply couldn't live without each other. Their alliance was already so strong it surpassed any mating bond or marital union. It was inevitable that Peter would present as an Omega. He was Wade's true mate, but neither of them realised it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the weeks continued Peter slowly started feeling odd. At barely sixteen he was young to be presenting, but it wasn't unheard of, especially if someone suffered trauma early on in life. For Peter that was the death of his parents. In many ways he would never get over that shock, but he had learnt to carry on with life and having Wade by his side helped him. 

The odd feelings started with hot flushes making Peter feel dizzy and off balance. He ignored it and thought maybe he was coming down with a late summer cold or he was dehydrated. After enduring a week of queasiness and fatigue he told his aunt and uncle he wasn't feeling well and took himself off to bed. He thought maybe if he slept it off things would be better. 

The following day he ran a few laps of the track at school and again he started to feel unwell. There was nobody else about as it was already late afternoon and games were finished for the day. 

Peter often used the track to catch up on his athletics training as he loved to run. The sports coach knew Peter wasn't a competitive type but he liked to take part in training for his own physical fitness. It was a shame as the coach thought Peter could easily beat the other runners in a race.

He called it a day and made his way towards the changing rooms. Peter liked taking a shower when the cubicles were empty and he had some privacy. As he entered the locker room he started getting piercing cramps in his abdomen and he doubled over. The sudden harsh pain made him fall to his knees. He had no idea what was happening, everything started to blur around him and his body felt too hot. He tried to sit on one of the benches, but the pain was too bad and he couldn't seem to get any relief. 

Somewhere in his locker his phone was buzzing and he pulled himself towards it. As he Inserted the key he just managed to open the lock and grab his bag before he slumped to the floor again, writhing in agony. He'd never experienced this kind of pain. It made him feel like he needed to pee, or something else, more _intense_ . Like he needed to _come_. Arousal drifted in and out of his brain as he tried to get a grip on the cramps.

He rummaged through his bag and found his phone. There was a missed call and message from Wade. Suddenly his thoughts clicked into place and all he wanted was his friend to come and find him. Something about Wade always made him calmer and in that moment he felt a deep yearning for his voice and his body.

_His scent._

_Wade._

_Need you._

"Help me I can't get up. Please." Peter groaned into the phone. 

"What the fuck? Peter where are you?" Wade responded in a panic. He could hear something was terribly wrong. "Has somebody hurt you? Jeez Pete tell me where you are!"

"Locker room, sorry _can't_ ..." Peter dropped his phone and grabbed hold of his abdomen. The cramps increased and to his horror he felt damp in his shorts. There appeared to be fluid leaking from his behind and he was too afraid to look in case it turned out to be blood. Distraught and anxious he curled up into a ball on the floor and called out for Wade. His whole body _craved_ the older boy's presence. He could hear his voice, but he couldn't see him. All he knew was that he needed him more than anything, the thought made him tremble.

_Hold me...please..._

Wade was on the other side of the school building by the main entrance when he got the distressed call from his friend. All kinds of thoughts raced through his mind as he dashed towards the locker rooms. The main one being that Peter had somehow been attacked. He could still hear him on the other end of the phone, moaning and calling his name, but he couldn't get him to respond. 

_I swear if someone has touched him...I will kick the shit out of them._

He reached the locker room and pushed open the door. The minute he stepped inside it hit him. A thick haze of sweet almond syrup.

_Oh._

Peter's scent.

_Omega._

Wade hesitated, the ramifications of what could happen next soared through his head. This was a _bad_ situation. He needed to help his friend who was clearly in distress and denial, but Wade knew all too well what was going on. There was only one thing that would make his friend smell like that.

_Heat._

_Shit...he smells too good._

_Want you Omega._

_NO...that's wrong...he's my friend and he's so young._

_This is bad._

_Want._

_Him._

_Oh crap._

"Wade _please_...help me. I don't know what to do. I think I'm bleeding, please. I'm scared." Peter reached up his arms as Wade bent down to lift him. He'd wrapped a towel around his mouth and nose to try and block out the scent, but the closer he got to his friend the more intoxicated he felt.

"It's okay, you're not bleeding. Peter you're in heat. You're an Omega. It's not blood, it's something else, part of the heat. I don't know. Damn this is all wrong. I can't stay here, it's not safe for you." By this stage Wade was shaking, the pheromones taking hold. He knew something awful would happen if he didn't get out of there. He would hurt his best friend, the only person he really cared about. "Shit, Peter I really have to go, you don't understand. I'm _serious_...."

"No please don't go, please don't leave me. I need you. I can't be an Omega, something else must be wrong. I need to be close to you, please hold me, please Wade. Don't go...just stay...it will be alright if you're here. Help me." Peter clamped his arms tight round Wade's neck, breathing in the strong Alpha scent, allowing it to soothe him. His body grinded towards his friend, trying to make contact, wanting to ease the pain. He couldn't think straight, all he wanted was relief from the suffocating tension taking over his keening body.

Wade felt Peter's smooth skin as his hands caressed his lithe waist under his t-shirt. He leant forward and inhaled the Omega's scent, that same sweet nutty smell, like sugared almonds, _marzipan_. Wade felt light-headed as their lips met, just a brush of a kiss, but enough to ignite a powerful spark that could only lead to one thing.

_Trouble._

The two boys were in an impossible situation. Peter's lack of awareness about what was happening to his body made him vulnerable and desperate. Wade's base instincts were starting to take over. His eyes tinged with red as Peter's scent and touch engulfed his last shred of self-control. His Alpha only wanted _one thing_ and he was currently pressed up against his body, moaning in his ear, smelling like pure candy.

_Omega._

_Mine._

What happened next would haunt Wade for years. This event tainted everything, their trust, their devotion and closeness as best friends. Nothing would be the same again, but in that moment they lost all control, consumed by their feral biology.

Wade lifted Peter up and crashed into one of the shower cubicles, heaving his body into the younger boy's supple form. Pressed up against the wall Peter wrapped his slender legs round the Alpha's sturdy hips and felt his erection rubbing into his slick-drenched crotch. He was completely gone. The Omega pheromones rendered him helpless. All he wanted was to be claimed by this big gorgeous Alpha who's scent drove him crazy. He had no idea what was really happening and felt unable to stop it even if he wanted to. All he cared about was Wade, his closeness, _his scent_.

_Alpha._

_Mine._

Wade tore Peter's shorts off and flung them to the side. He lifted his t-shirt and latched on to his stiff nipples, biting and sucking them, the skin sore from this new sensation. He relished every inch of his friend's tender softness as he licked down his torso. The slick oozed out of him and the Alpha inhaled deeply as he knelt down and buried his face between the Omega's thighs. His eyes glowed deep red while he lapped at the sweet fluid coating Peter's entrance, curling his tongue inside him. The younger boy cried out, clutching at Wade's hair, bucking his hips towards the greedy hot mouth, needing to feel connected. He kept slipping in and out of reality, his brain confused, the hormones flooding his inexperienced body. It was good, an all-consuming feeling of _fulfilment_ , yet somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice was screaming at him that this was wrong.

_I don't know what to do._

_Stop._

Peter didn't get a chance to listen to that tiny voice. Wade's strong hands turned him round and spread his thighs, pushing his upper body forwards against the cold tiles. It felt rough and blunt, making the Omega cry hot salty tears as the Alpha’s large member thrust inside him. A mixture of shock and _need_ flooded his senses. This wasn't just his first time in heat, but his _first time_ full stop.

The wet sounds of the growling rutting Alpha fucking into the Omega's slick-soaked hole echoed round the cubicle. Peter's whines and moans steadily increased as the large hands firmly held his lean hips in place. He needed it. His body cried out for the Alpha to take him, _knot him_ , even though he didn't really understand what that implied. He could hear Wade's voice, low and rumbling, different to his regular voice.

"Omega, I'm going to fuck you so deep, knot you, keep you. You're mine, all mine." He dragged his nails down Peter's back as he slammed into him, the slick making it easy to bury his straining cock deeper with every thrust. He could see his knot, the skin tight and shiny, ready to be locked inside the Omega's eager young body. At no point did Wade's rutting Alpha allow his rational mind to engage and snap him out of it. It forced him to _take_ what he wanted.

Their combined urges, their unruly biology, _raw and fierce_ , nothing was going to stop this from happening. Things had gone too far. Peter bawled, tears streaming, his body jolting with every brutish intrusion. It hurt, the Alpha's knot trying to force it's way inside him. He wanted him, needed the sensation of being _filled_ , but through the haze of his untamed Omega's desire Peter felt a crushing sadness creep into his heart. 

_Wade._

_Alpha._

_How?_

_No._

the Alpha gripped Peter's hips as he drove himself harder into his slender body. He reached round and took hold of his leaking member and started stroking it with a firm grasp while lifting Peter's torso up to meet his own. Peter wasn't well-endowed. His penis was smaller than average, but he liked how it felt in his hand when he touched himself. It certainly wasn't putting Wade off as he growled in the Omega's ear, raspy and dark, making him beg for more.

"That's it Omega, you're so hard, take it, feel it. You want me? You want my knot? Going to make you come." Wade was tugging harshly on Peter's erection, making it sting, but together with the sensation of the Alpha's cock digging inside him it brought the younger boy closer to the edge.

"Yes, _please_ , more. Fill me, _take me_ , please don't stop." Peter's tear-soaked face flushed as he panted and cried. His hands pushed flat against the wall, fingers splayed, holding himself in place as Wade fucked up inside him, edging him closer to a release. He had no _choice_ , no _control_ , his body was being ruled by his heat-crazed Omega. 

Before he knew what was happening he felt a wave of pleasure hit him full on. His cock erupted in Wade's hand, giving him an intense release, but he didn't get a chance to enjoy it as a sharp burning pain shot through his body. Wade rammed his knot into Peter's slick but still-tight hole, filling him with his hot Alpha seed. They fell forward towards the wall, both their chests heaving, their bodies sweating against the cool tiles. Wade held Peter still as his knot stayed embedded deep inside him and for a few brief moments they were _complete_ . They belonged together, connected, _mated_ , as it was meant to be. Peter felt safe wrapped in Wade's big arms, just as Wade felt secure holding the one person he loved more than anybody.

 _Mine_.

That blissful feeling was snatched away as the reality of what they had done started to sink in. They were still locked together but neither could speak. Peter's mind reeled, trying to process how he’d ended up stuck to his best friend in less than appealing circumstances. He felt embarrassed and confused. The shock that he was in fact an Omega overtook his exasperation at being knotted without his consent by someone he trusted with his life. He couldn't understand why this had happened to him, _to them_. At no point did he ever consider that he might one day present as an Omega, it just didn't seem possible.

Wade stared straight ahead, all he could do was focus on the tiles in the shower cubicle. His knot was still fully extended and showed no signs of calming down. He felt awful, like he was _bad_ . Horrible memories of his Alpha father swirled round in his head. He’d witnessed him acting like a brute, swearing and hitting his mother, forcing her into the bedroom and then little Wade had heard the cries and moans coming from behind the closed door. His father was a rapist, plain and simple. Did this mean that he took after him? Had what he had just done to his best friend amount to the same thing? He’d taken him without asking. Wade lost control of his Alpha to Peter's heat. That wasn't consent, that was assault, _rape_ . The young Alpha felt hot tears well up in his hazel eyes. The idea that he’d betrayed Peter's trust like that was too much to take in. He was _rotten_ , just like his disgusting father. 

Peter's Omega never stood a chance.

_All he ever did was look out for me. Without him my life would have been so different and how do I repay him for his love and kindness?_

_Fuck it Wade you're scum._

_You're just like them, 'mom and dad', not worth knowing._

"Wade? Are you crying? Please don't be upset. Everything will be okay." Peter's voice sounded shaky as he tried to reassure his friend. He knew what had happened between them wasn't _right_ , but it was also something they didn't have control over. It was their biology. He needed to educate himself more about Omegas and Alphas, but what little he did know confirmed in his mind that what they had done was a natural part of things.

_Then why do I feel so sad and why is Wade crying?_

"I'm sorry Peter. This was wrong. I hurt you. I told you it was dangerous for me to stay. Why didn't you listen to me?" The words came out all wrong, now it sounded like it was Peter's fault. Wade was willing his knot to go down so he could release himself and get the hell out of there. He needed to be as far away as possible from Peter, for his friend's own safety.

"No, I'm not hurt. Please...it's just biology, we can't help it. _You_ can't help it, this is what happens. I don't know all the details, but I do know when an Omega goes into heat it's normal for them to connect with an Alpha. Wade I had no idea I was an Omega. I still can't believe it, but I'm glad it was you who came and found me. I feel safe with you. Please don't be upset." Peter felt his emotions rising, the heat making him far too clingy. He needed Wade's scent to calm him, help him while things settled down. He felt scared of what was happening to his body and how his life was going to be from then on.

"Safe? How? I just took you without your consent Peter. Yes Alphas and Omegas connect, _they mate_ , but not like this. Don't blame our biology, that's bullshit. I told you weeks ago I thought you might be an Omega. _I knew._ I could smell it on you. What does that make me Peter? I knew what was happening to you, but I didn't stop. I'm older, I should have looked out for you. Man, this is so fucked up." Wade could feel his knot starting to recede and without waiting any longer he wrenched himself free from Peter's ass, wincing at the pain. 

"Ow, that _did_ hurt, why are you in such a hurry? I don't want you to go." Peter got upset as he watched Wade fasten his jeans and turn his back on him. He was frightened someone would come in, another Alpha. He felt too exposed standing there naked, slick and cum leaking out of him. He reached out for Wade, grabbing hold of his t-shirt, but the older boy shrugged away. Peter started crying as Wade left the cubicle and walked into the locker room.

"Please...please don't leave me here. What if somebody comes in? I need you close, need to be with you, please Wade...Alpha. Don't go." Peter collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. His heat still made him crave the Alpha's presence.

_He can't leave me._

Wade had never felt worse in his entire life. He couldn't stay, he needed to run away. He picked up Peter's bag and placed it in front of him, his heart breaking at the sorry sight before him. 

"Here, clean yourself up and get dressed. Don't hang around. Lock the door and call your uncle. I'm sorry Pete I need to go....I... _shit_...I'm just so sorry." Wade turned and ran, leaving Peter sitting on the floor in disbelief.

_He left me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these beautiful boys, this chapter broke my heart. I love them so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pines for Wade while he deals with his heat.  
> Wade's father makes a bad impression, but does it reunite the two friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter describes 16 year old Omega Peter dealing with his heat and thoughts about his 17 yr old Alpha. If this is likely to offend then please do not continue reading. Thank you.  
> Derogatory language towards a 16 yr old by older adult.

"Peter honey? Can I come in?" Aunt May stood outside her nephew's bedroom trying to get a response. Three hours had passed since the distressing phone call that saw his uncle Ben drive over to the school to collect him.

When Peter arrived back at the house he was in a state. The minute his aunt saw him she realised something was very wrong. He tried to cover his shorts with a towel from his bag and he was wearing what looked like Wade's jacket, but there was no sign of the older boy. It was clear Peter was extremely distressed and his aunt wondered if it was somehow connected to his friend.

Aunt May knew her nephew felt drawn to the older boy. She'd seen the way he looked at him and stuck to him like glue when they were together. She also suspected Wade stayed over a lot more than what they had agreed, but it never seemed to disrupt anything so she didn't raise the issue. 

"Peter? Please sweetheart I just want to know if you're okay and if there's anything you need, you must be hungry." Aunt May tried again. She was holding a plate with a sandwich and a glass of juice in case he opened the door. 

Suddenly high-pitched crying rang out from inside the room. It was the most mournful sound Aunt May had ever heard.

"Ben, we need to get this door open, come on." She called to her husband who came running in to see what was going on. His face dropped when he heard his nephew's cries and without hesitating he tried to break the door down, but just as he attempted the second shove of his shoulder Peter appeared in the doorway.

His face looked puffy and red, his eyes bloodshot. He snatched the sandwich and shoved it in his mouth like a starving feral creature. Then he grabbed the glass of juice and downed it in one go, chest heaving as he gulped the cool fluid. His aunt and uncle just stared at him in mild disbelief. Peter was usually polite and somewhat restrained in his behaviour. 

"More. I need more. So hungry, so thirsty...my mouth is so dry."

Aunt May rushed off to the kitchen to get more food and drink while Uncle Ben tried to usher his nephew out of the room. Peter wouldn't budge, he was guarding his bedroom like a defensive animal. His uncle had never seen him like this and he felt greatly disturbed. He thought perhaps Peter was somehow involved with drugs to make him react so differently. He looked dishevelled, hair all messed up and to his uncle's alarm it looked like he’d wet himself. There was something else, a smell, it was sweet and sickly and seemed to hang round Peter like a veil.

"Son, are you alright? We're very worried about you. I know you said in the car you didn't want to talk about it, but we need to know you're okay." Uncle Ben tried to tread carefully. When he picked Peter up at the school sports building he was withdrawn and silent. Ben tried to communicate with him, asked him what had happened, but he wouldn't tell him. He just said he wanted to go home and clutched at the towel wrapped around his waist. His uncle noticed Wade's jacket, but didn't ask anymore questions. He thought maybe the two boys had fallen out.

"Here we are Peter, some more sandwiches and snacks. I brought the pack of juice too in case you needed a top up. We can't have you going hungry now can we?" May nudged her husband to one side and tried to walk into Peter's room with the tray of food, but Peter blocked her way, almost snarling for her to back off. He grabbed the tray and disappeared inside, locking the door behind him. His aunt and uncle stood perplexed. This was not the Peter they knew and loved. 

"It's drugs. He's got involved with a bad crowd. Where's Wade? What's his part in all this? You see the jacket? Nope, something is seriously messed up. First thing tomorrow I'm calling the school. Somebody must know what happened." Uncle Ben got all worked up as his wife tried to calm him down. "Did you see his pants? He's wet himself May, that is not normal behaviour and what IS that smell? Do you think he's been smoking weed in there?"

Hearing her husband's concerns May Parker started to realise what might be going on with her nephew. If she was right then he would need all the support he could get and it explained Wade's absence. 

"Ben shhh come in the living room I need to talk to you." They moved into the other room and May closed the door.

"I think Peter might be an Omega. What you have just described sounds like heat. He's not wet himself as such, more that he has no control over his body. It's slick, all Omegas produce it, it's designed to aid the mating process. He's clearly fallen into a heat at school. That would also explain the smell." May could see the cogs turning in her husband's head and she knew what was coming next.

"Wade is a goddamned Alpha, you think something happened? Oh god, you think they mated? What the hell is going on May? How is he an Omega? Our entire family are Betas. Poor kid, what do we do?" Ben paced up and down, fretting over his nephew. He was his responsibility, his beloved late brother's child. He couldn't believe they hadn't noticed such a significant change. 

"We need to stay calm. Peter will be worried enough as it is. I think this will be just as much a shock to him as it is to us. As for Wade, well I have no idea. I'm praying with all my soul that nothing happened between them. Oh dear, I wish we could talk to Peter, but he looks like he's still going through his heat. All we can do right now is support him, keep him hydrated and fed, make him feel safe." Aunt May was well-informed about Omegas from her time working as a nurse at the hospital, but it did nothing to ease her worries about her nephew. 

While his aunt and uncle discussed how best to help him Peter curled up in a makeshift nest. Burrowed deep inside a mound of pillows and both his summer and winter comforters, Peter lay clutching Wade's jacket, breathing in every trace of his scent. 

_Alpha._

He was a mess, emotions ravaged by the sudden influx of pheromones. Confusion and shock combined with shame and heartache. He pined for Wade. His whole body yearned for that moment in the locker room with the Alpha's knot securely inside him. All he had was the jacket, but it wasn't enough. The pain of his heat shot through him like a searing bolt. He rubbed himself against the fabric of Wade's jacket, whispering his name, panting while he fingered himself through the leaking slick. All he wanted was his best friend, his soul mate, his _Alpha_.

_He left me._

_Why?_

"Wade, please, come back. Please I need you. Wade...Alpha....WHERE ARE YOU?!" Peter screamed as the pain intensified. He couldn't stand it. He didn't know how to make it stop. He tried rubbing his cock, jerking it harder than he normally would. It hurt, but he needed to feel something other than the agony of his heat. 

With his PJs soaked once more, Peter discarded the pants and ripped off his shirt, then hid back inside the nest. The slick covered Wade's jacket, his scent barely traceable, but Peter still rubbed it all over his bare skin. Any hint of his Alpha would help calm him. 

_Why did he leave me?_

_Please...come back._

Through the fog of his heat Peter suddenly remembered Wade asked him if he could leave a bag of clothes in his room. He scrambled out of the nest, chest heaving, eyes scanning the space. As he spotted the bag he grabbed it and tore it open. Half the clothes were freshly washed and bore no scent, but then he picked up a vest Wade played basketball in. The smell of his sweat mixed with his Alpha pheromones was enough to make Peter keen with _want._ He pulled the vest on and searched for more. He found some shorts and the one thing he knew would have the strongest scent, a pair of worn boxers. 

Frantic with _need_ Peter crawled back into his nest. With the shorts and boxers pressed up against his face he inhaled deeply while plunging his fingers deep inside himself. He didn't own any sex toys and all he wanted was to feel filled with something, _anything_. With his other hand he took hold of his cock and edged himself, forcefully dragging the taut skin up and down. It stung like crazy, his punishing movements hard and rough. 

Combining Wade's stale scent, his jerking off and four fingers curved inside his slick-soaked hole brought Peter to an overwhelming climax. Cum shot over his stomach and more slick oozed out of his stretched entrance. He yelled his Alpha's name over and over as the fluids left his body.

For a few minutes the young Omega felt satisfied. A warm glow filled his mind with calm. A memory popped up in his brain. Wade's arms holding him, his voice humming into the back of his neck. A secure feeling, closeness, familiarity.

_Love._

Just as quick as the comforting warmth arrived it departed, replaced with an emptiness so raw it cut straight through him. Not even his parent's death reached these levels of undiluted anguish. It felt like hell and all the boy could do was cry his heart out. Long lonely sobs filled his room. Peter was inconsolable, all he wanted was Wade.

"Please Alpha...please...I'll do anything...please." 

The tears spilled down his face. He couldn't stop the flood of despair. Peter became so desperate he called out for his aunt. Anything to make the pain of being disconnected from his Alpha disappear. 

"Peter? Darling I'm here, please open the door." The sound of Aunt May's gentle voice coaxed him out of the nest to open the door. He didn't care that the only thing covering his modesty was Wade's large vest. Slick and cum coated his legs and the room felt heavy with the syrupy scent of his heat. 

"Aunt May....he left me...I don't know what to do without him. Please help me. Make it go away, please." Peter flung his arms round his aunt's waist. He buried his face in her soft sweater. She felt warm and safe, like his mom used to. 

"Oh Peter sweetheart I am so sorry this has happened to you. Is it Wade honey? Did something happen between you two? Come on, let me fill the tub and you can take a bath, get you cleaned up." Peter clung to his aunt as she walked him to the bathroom and turned on the water. 

His uncle stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes. He loved his nephew with all his heart. Peter was the only connection he had left of his brother. To see the teenager in pain like that was too much for him to bear. He knew Wade was somehow involved and he had every intention of finding out what happened.

May gave her husband a look that told him she wanted to speak to Peter alone, so he sloped off out the back to find something to fix. If anybody could get the truth out of Peter it would be Aunt May.

"There, the water should be just right, not too hot. Do you want me to step out a moment while you get in?" May smiled softly at her nephew. She could see he felt devastated and it broke her heart.

"N-no..please. I don't want to be on my own. Don't leave. _He_ left...I don't know why." Peter mumbled and fretted. He lifted the vest off and placed it gently on the stool in the corner of the bathroom. His hips and back bore deep scratch marks and bruises from his encounter with Wade. He lowered himself in the tub, hissing at the warm water on his sore skin. 

Aunt May went to pick up the t-shirt but Peter became irate. 

"No, leave it alone, please!! I need it, it belongs to Wade." His eyes looked frightened as he stared at his aunt. His Omega made him panic at the thought of losing something that smelt of his Alpha.

May nodded gently, her fears confirmed now Peter finally said Wade's name. She'd seen the marks on his body, there was no doubt what must have happened. The conversation would not be easy, but she needed to ask her nephew a few questions and talk to him about the implications of mating with an Alpha. Pregnancy being the biggest issue.

"Peter darling when you said that he left you, do you mean Wade? Was he with you when your heat started?" Aunt May asked the questions carefully. 

"Y-yes, Wade...he...I called him. He helped me. Nothing is wrong....he didn't hurt me...it's okay..it's just _what happens_ with Alphas and Omegas....isn't it? Don't be angry with him....please...it's just _how things work_ ..isn't it, right? Tell me it is...please." Peter started crying again as his mind raced. He believed what happened was because of their biology, but he didn't want Wade getting into trouble for being rough with him. He knew the _way_ it happened wasn't _right_.

Aunt May stroked her nephew's hair. She could tell things had gotten out of hand between the two boys and she suspected it had scared Wade just as much as Peter, hence his disappearance. 

"I need to ask you something personal. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable, but I just think you should talk about it. I know your mom would want me to make sure you are okay." Aunt May watched with a heavy heart as Peter shook his head and sobbed even louder.

"No, please don't ask me to talk about it. I can't say it. Wade didn't mean it, _any of it_. He felt so bad Aunt May, he was crying. He thinks he hurt me, but it wasn't like that...it was the Omega heat...his Alpha. It just happened. I'm sorry." Peter hid his face in his hands. He felt embarrassed about their encounter. 

The truth was he felt responsible, like it was all his fault because of his heat. He did notice the changes the past few weeks, but pushed his fears away, not wanting to believe his inevitable predicament. Peter heard himself saying Wade didn't hurt him, which was true to an extent. The actual deed did hurt but his heat made it feel good. No, what hurt most of all was his friend's disappearance. 

"He left me. That _really_ hurt. Nothing else." Peter spoke through staggered breaths.

"First of all you have nothing to apologise for and neither does Wade, although being older he should have been more careful. I think this took you both by surprise didn't it? I'm worried about you Peter. An Omega goes into heat for one reason only and that is because the body is preparing itself to mate, to have children. An Alpha locks their knot in place to secure successful breeding" May saw the colour drain from Peter's face. 

"W-what? So I could be p-pregnant?" Peter felt terrified.

"Please don't worry. We can get you a morning after pill. It's not usually prescribed for someone as young as you but I can give my consent. It might not even be necessary, but just in case Peter. That is...unless you want to have a baby? I don't want to tell you what to do with your body, but you are very young. I want you to know whatever you decide your uncle and I will always support you. We love you Peter, like you were our own child." Aunt May felt a lump in her throat at the memory of her miscarriages and then discovering she couldn't have any more children. Becoming Peter's guardian was the best thing that ever happened to her. She just wished it hadn't been as a result of his parent's death.

"I don't want to have a baby. At least, _not now_. I would like to have children when I'm older." Peter smiled, the tears in his eyes made him look like a child himself.

_I'm going to have children one day._

_With my Alpha._

_Wade._

That thought filled Peter with happiness. Being close to Wade was the only thing Peter ever felt sure about. As long as they were together he knew he could do anything. He was his great protector. His Alpha would never let anything bad happen to him.

_....but he left me._

_Something bad could have happened._

"Ah it hurts." Peter felt a stab in his lower back. His heat began to flare up again. He reached his arms up to his aunt. She gave him a hug and helped him get out of the tub. He looked a pitiful sight as he wrapped himself in a towel.

"When is it going to stop Aunt May? It's too much...I need Wade. Please go and get him, make him come here. Please...I can't do this without him." Peter sat on the floor clutching his stomach. 

"I'm sorry darling I can't do that. Wade may not want to come here. Maybe it's better if he doesn't right now. You need rest. I think you need to talk to him when this is over. I'm going to get some things to help you and please don't feel embarrassed. I used to be a nurse, remember. I've seen and heard it all." Aunt May got him some fresh clothes and helped him change his bedding. Then she made him some food and told him she was going out for a short while to get some supplies. His uncle would be in the house if Peter needed anything. 

The young Omega created a new nest out of the fresh linen and Wade's clothes. There wasn't much scent left, but enough to take the edge off Peter's lingering heat. It didn't feel as bad as the initial phase, but all he could think about was his Alpha. The pain of being separated from his true mate hit worse than any heat cramps. It felt like somebody ripped his heart out.

Once again he tried to take himself in hand, but it didn't feel _right_ , not enough. His body craved something bigger. He needed to be _filled_.

By the time Peter's aunt returned he felt pretty desperate again, twisting and turning in the nest and calling out for his Alpha. She burst into the room and handed him a large brown paper bag.

"Everything you need is in there. Please don't worry. Use the items, make it feel better. I'm going to leave you alone now. There's water and juice here and some snacks. You are going to have to do this yourself now sweetheart. I'm sorry and I ...we love you." She closed the door and Peter crawled over and locked it. He had a feeling what was in the bag would call for some privacy.

He was right.

Peter stared wide-eyed at the contents of the bag. It contained Alpha pheromone spray, a large bottle of lube and three sex toys. Each one a different size. The words small, medium and large came to mind. Peter smiled at the lube, that was definitely something he didn't need. Without hesitation he took out the medium sex toy and started rubbing it against his entrance. He just wanted to feel something inside. 

"Ahh yes hmm good..ahh Wade...Alpha...why isn't this you? I need you so much." Peter felt the toy sliding in and out and while it felt better than his fingers it wasn't helping him as much as he needed. It wasn't as fulfilling as Wade's much larger member.

Panting and keening he grappled for the bag and took out the bigger toy. He noticed it had the shape of a knot at the base, clearly designed to imitate the real thing. This looked and felt more like his Alpha's size from what he could recall. He eased it into his slippery hole and moaned loudly. Relief and arousal filled his body. This felt more familiar. He drove the toy deep inside and jerked himself off at the same time. 

The sound of Peter crying out for Wade combined with thick wet squelching noises echoed through the room as he filled himself with the toy. The closer he got to an orgasm the deeper he thrust it inside. Finally after abusing himself for what seemed like forever he felt himself come and jammed the fake knot in his ass. It felt good. He lay back in the nest and curled up in a sweat-soaked ball. 

Peter must have slept for ages, because when he woke up it was early morning. As his heat subsided his thoughts became more lucid. He could no longer deny that he was now an Omega, but his brain had a very hard time accepting it. There were so many questions. The main one was why? 

Why had his biology deviated from his entire bloodline and made him an Omega? It made no sense.

His other worry was naturally about Wade. He didn't want their encounter to ruin their friendship. Peter's worst fear was losing his best friend.

_My Alpha._

"Oh?" The thought caught him off-guard. Through his heat daze he recognized Wade as his Alpha. It felt natural. Now, in the cold light of day Peter tried to understand the implications of their union.

_Does this mean he is my mate?_

Peter needed to do some research. His intelligence always meant he analyzed and investigated everything until he felt sufficiently informed. He felt guilty for not looking into Alpha/Omega biology and dynamics sooner, but somewhere deep inside fear had stopped him. 

Wade's Alpha status had also felt slightly intimidating. Peter picked up on his scent quite early and tried to fight the effect it had on him, but he felt powerless in the older boy's presence. The urge to scent his friend scared him, but again he chose to ignore it. 

_Damn it Peter all the signs were there._

_I need to see Wade._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"H-hi I'm Peter. Is Wade home?" The young Omega smiled at the scruffy looking man in the doorway. He'd only seen Wade's dad from a distance, they'd never actually met. 

Wade purposely kept Peter away from his family, especially since his dad returned. He felt ashamed of his parents and the lack of structure in their home. He didn't really blame his mom. He felt sorry for her, but he thought she was weak and selfish. He hated his father with a passion and Wade would slit his own throat before letting the predatory Alpha anywhere near his best friend. 

Now here he stood. Pure as driven snow. Peter had no idea the type of man Wade's father was. He knew he was a bully, but that was a mere whiff of the underlying stench of his rotten character. 

"Heh heh so you're Peter? I've heard ALL about you." The sleazy Alpha leered at him. "Wade's been keeping you all to himself. He's a selfish boy. I brought him up to share his toys."

Something in the tone of the Alpha's voice made Peter's skin crawl. His lecherous gaze made him feel uncomfortable.

"Eh..I-is Wade here? If not I can come back later. I don't want to disturb you." Peter remained his polite self. He had no reason to be rude to the man.

"Oh don't worry, a cutie like you can disturb me any time." the Alpha stepped towards Peter. He lifted his nose up in the air and sniffed. "Mmm you are ripe. I'm guessing you just got out of your first heat. That's some sweet sugar right there! It's been a long time since I caught a scent so goddamn fine." 

Peter stepped back and went to turn, but the Alpha caught his wrist and licked it. 

"Nothing beats fresh young Omega." He curled his tongue and laughed.

Peter felt nausea rising in his chest. This guy was a total creep.

"Let go of my arm please. I don't like what you are doing." Peter tried to pull his arm back, but the Alpha tightened his grip.

"Ohhh a feisty one. Tell me Peter, has my son had a sniff of your sweet Omega hole yet? Yeah I bet you're a tasty little slut when you get going." the Alpha sneered at him, yanking his arm closer.

"Let go of me!" Peter started to struggle, trying to get away from the man. 

"Ha ha why don't you make me, little Omega tramp. Or maybe you want me to show you what a real Alpha looks like, fill you up real good." He reached round and grabbed Peter's ass, making the young Omega panic.

"NO! Get away from me! Let go of me!" Peter could feel himself getting upset. Tears were forming in his eyes. The Alpha's sickening laughter echoed through his mind. "Please, just let go. I don't want to... Oh-oh Wade ..no!"

Next thing he knew the Alpha went crashing to the floor as Wade hit him with a baseball bat. He snarled and raged at his father, kicking and punching him. 

"He TOLD you to get away from him you fucking asshole. Peter is worth ten million of you! What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm going to kill you, don't you EVER touch him again." Wade's eyes suddenly shaded red and the deepest growl Peter ever heard laid claim to his Omega.

"He is _mine_. You hear me old man? He is MY Omega. Mine!" Wade raised the bat as if to whack it down on his father's head, but Peter intervened, lightly taking hold of Wade's arm and drawing him towards his body.

"Alpha, no. Come on, let's get out of here. Leave him, he's not worth it." Peter embraced Wade and the young Alpha inhaled his almond scent, calming him. 

"Peter I'm so sorry. He had no right to say those things to you. He's scum, always has been. I didn't even know you were out here, until I...well..I _felt_ it. You should get out of here, it's not safe anymore for you." Wade brushed his cheek against Peter's face. It felt warm and soft. An image shot through his mind. Peter crying, sitting on the floor naked, begging him not to leave. Wade flinched and stepped back.

"No this is wrong. You're not safe here. You need to go." Wade moved Peter away from his groaning father and tried to make him leave. 

"I'm not going without you. Wade, please come with me. I want to talk to you. Please." Peter hung on to his arm.

"I can't, it's not right. I...what if something happens?" Wade stared at the floor. 

"Like what? Nothing will happen. My heat is over. It's okay, please believe me." Peter stroked his arm, all he wanted was to stay with his best friend.

"B-but...what if...what if I hurt you? I can't ...I left you on your own Pete. I left you! I should have looked out for you. Anything could have happened...another Alpha. Oh man, just the thought of some fucking Alpha touching you makes me so angry. How can you want to be around me?" Wade was in tears as he confessed his feelings. 

Now he was facing him Wade wanted nothing more than to stay close to Peter. He hadn't stopped thinking about him after he ran away. The worry and guilt in his heart devastated him. He felt like the world's worst person for what happened between them. Wade feared who he was, the Alpha inside him. He was afraid of turning out like his father.

_A predator._

"Wade, look at me. I am not scared of you. I know you don't want to hurt me. You _didn't_ hurt me, it was just the heat. We couldn't stop it. You couldn't stop it. It's not your fault. We just did what we're supposed to. Alpha and Omega biology. I've read a lot about it and I can show you if you like. Come to my place. Don't worry about my aunt and uncle okay. Nobody is angry, they understand what happened." Peter held on to Wade, trying to reassure him.

"They know about the ... _you know_...that we? Oh shit. Your uncle is going to kill me." Wade blurted out. "He already doesn't trust me, you know it's true."

"Yeah. I had to ring my uncle to pick me up. I was a mess Wade. Then it took two days for my heat to calm down. It was pretty bad, so painful. I hope I don't get it every month. I read that heats can come pretty much at any time. Usually it's four times a year, but for some unlucky Omegas it's once a month." Peter spoke in his usual calm informed way making Wade gaze at him in admiration. He seemed so wise. Wade couldn't help the beating of his heart. 

_I love you Peter Parker._

_I'm so sorry._

"Listen, sure my uncle was angry, but my aunt spoke to him and it's okay. They understand how things are. It's weird for them too. I'm the first Omega in our entire family's history. Please Wade, just come home with me." Peter gave him a soft smile and Wade's heart melted. How could he say no? 

"Okay, but Peter if you start feeling weird like last time, please tell me. I don't want things to get out of hand. I don't want to hurt you. It's better I don't get _too close_ to you." Wade was still cautious. His insecurity on red alert. 

"Stop worrying. Everything will be okay. I promise." Peter had no intention of telling Wade anything other than how much he loved him. He wanted him to get _too close_ . He wanted things to _get out of hand._

As far as Peter was concerned Wade was his mate. He felt bonded to the young virile Alpha. His Omega had made the choice for him.

_Wade._

_Alpha._

_Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers I think you know the path to true love, even for Alphas and Omegas, is never that simple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wade and Peter grow more intimate and their urges take over, things escalate.  
> The voices in Wade's head become stronger.  
> Uncle Ben has misgivings about his nephew's relationship with Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter features a sexual scene and language between 16 yr old Omega Peter and 17 yr old Alpha Wade. If this offends you then please do not continue reading. I have clearly tagged this as 'Underage'.  
> Typical Omegaverse language and behaviour is present throughout this chapter.  
> There is also mention of rape and abuse, but this is in reference to the voices in Wade's head.
> 
> I wanted to explore the idea that Wade's voices began when he was a child rather than when he becomes Deadpool.

"So, you see. When Alphas and Omegas bond they become mated, a pair. This is usually for life. They imprint on each other, they only react to each other's scent and give each other bond marks. Sometimes it takes a few different attempts to find your true mate, but when it happens you just  _ know. _ " Peter shared his new-found knowledge about their biological make-up with a mildly bemused Wade. 

The older boy knew most of it already, but Peter looked so cute with his excited little face he didn't want to spoil his fun. Wade loved the Omegas enthusiasm, the animated way he told a story. 

"What I'm trying to say Wade. Hey, are you listening?" Peter nudged the Alpha. "What I mean is it's very possible we are  _ mates _ , like a pair. Do you think that could be true? I only ever felt drawn to your scent. There are other Alphas at school I've stood next to but I felt nothing. As soon as you presented I picked up on how you smelled." 

"I guess, I don't know. I noticed when you started to smell different. I tried to tell you remember and what did you do? You laughed at me." Wade lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was some truth in that theory. He picked up on different Omega fragrances all the time, but Peter's was the sweetest and lingered the longest. It seemed to attach itself to him.

_ My true mate. _

_ My Omega. _

_ Mine. _

Wade blinked at his own thoughts. His Alpha clearly felt drawn to Peter, but was it due to their close friendship? Was their pairing inevitable because of the amount of time they spent together? Peter said he was the first Omega in his family. Wade began to wonder if his Alpha was to blame for that sudden change. Such a major responsibility weighed heavily on his young mind. He didn't know if he was ready to be part of a pair.

_ Especially when I'm supposed to be leaving town. _

A couple of weeks before Peter fell into his heat a military scout visited their High School and Wade got talking to the guy. It was after another exhausting week dealing with his father and Wade decided he'd had enough. He exchanged details and told him he was interested in signing up for the army. He didn't see himself completing High School and College was definitely off the cards. Peter would be going to study somewhere exclusive with all his high grades and Wade doubted they would see much of each other when school finished. 

The scout gladly took all Wade's details and helped him fill in the relevant forms. He needed a signature from his legal guardian because of his age, but as soon as he turned eighteen he’d be able to join up. The scout explained he could continue his education within the army if he so wished. There were lots of opportunities and possibilities and with Wade's strong athletic physique the training regime wouldn't be a problem. 

Telling Peter however would be a whole other ball park. He knew how sensitive he was about their friendship and Wade really didn't want to upset him. At the time he also became aware of the changes Peter was going through and suspected he was an Omega. Wade had hoped his friend wouldn't start presenting until after he left town, but that didn't go to plan.

Peter's heat changed everything and now Wade doubted what his next move should be. He didn't want to leave Peter, but he also wasn't sure whether they had imprinted. He needed to spend some time in the Omega's company, see how things felt. His rage towards his father touching Peter caught him off-guard. He didn't just feel angry with the older Alpha, it was like a primal possessiveness, a deep urge to protect and claim Peter as his own.

_ Mine. _

Wade couldn't deny he liked the feeling. It felt edgy and dangerous,  _ feral _ . It gave him a kick of adrenaline, but not just that. It also made him feel unbelievably turned on. He felt intensely attracted to Peter and the idea of his Omega being submissive to his Alpha was deeply arousing. The trouble was that every time he tried to relax and thought about Peter a nagging voice entered his head.

_ You left him. _

_ Anything could have happened. _

_ He's not safe with you. _

_ You're going to hurt him. _

Wade was no stranger to voices in his head. Ever since his baby sister died he suffered with tangled thoughts all clashing for his attention. Every time his father beat him he retreated into his own mind to deal with the pain and frustration. The voices helped him, they blocked out the screams and sobs when his father abused his mother. The voices kept him company when his parents disappeared for days and left him alone. He depended on their presence to keep himself sane.

When he became friends with Peter the voices left. He no longer needed them. Peter made him feel safe and happy. When Mr. and Mrs. Parker died the voices tried to return, but Wade shut them out because he needed to help Peter rather than give in to his own grief. So for years Wade's mind remained balanced, until that day in the locker room. 

It wasn't just his guilt and shock that made him walk out on Peter. The voices convinced him he was dangerous and he felt frightened. He didn't want to hurt Peter even more, because despite the Omega's insistence Wade  _ knew _ he caused him pain. He knew what happened between them wasn't right. The voices made sure he didn't forget his lack of control, his untamed behaviour.

_ You took him without his consent. _

_ He didn't know what he was doing. _

_ Heat is not consent. _

_ You raped him. _

_ You're a rapist asshole just like daddy dearest.  _

_ You will hurt him again. _

Over and over the same thing. It was unbearable and knowing he left Peter in such a vulnerable state made him feel ten times worse. Nightmares about the Omega getting gang-raped by rutting Alphas kept him awake since it happened. 

The night of the incident he'd sneaked over to the house and listened outside Peter's window. He could hear him crying and moaning inside and all he wanted to do was open the window and crawl in, comfort him, make it better. He felt awful for betraying Peter's trust in such a blunt way. He stayed outside until the sounds stopped and the Omega fell asleep. His own pain felt heavy in his chest as he walked back home. 

The look on Peter's face when he caught his disgusting father groping him made Wade want to burn entire cities to the ground. He was prepared to kill anybody who laid a finger on him. That told the Alpha something important. He was always protective of Peter in the past, but this was different. This went much deeper. This feeling was entirely new and it meant Wade felt he couldn't leave Peter. He didn't want to. He wasn't sure if they were  _ intended _ , a pair, but he knew how he felt.

_ I love him. _

Now, lying on Peter's bed listening to him talk science stuff, Wade's mind flooded with memories of the first time he visited his room in the old house. When Peter told him about his arachnology hobby and showed him all the different types of spiders. Wade glanced over at him. He'd not really changed much since that day. He still looked cute in a nerdy kind of way. His smile was the same, his voice deeper. His eyes still bore the same likeness, but in an older face. He looked more pretty than handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes, long black eyelashes and a mouth Wade wished he could kiss. 

"Pete, can I take a nap on your bed please? I've not been sleeping so good." Wade smiled at him. He was already stretched out, his head on the pillow. It smelt faintly of cookies and almonds, just like Peter. Even though his Omega scent took over, the distinct aroma of his childhood never really left. 

"Sure, no problem. You want to get under the covers?" Peter watched as Wade got himself comfortable. He desperately wanted to join him, cosy up to his big body, but he wasn't sure how to approach it. Apart from Wade growling at his father that Peter was  _ his  _ Omega they hadn't discussed what that actually meant. Were they now a pair? Did that mean Peter could touch Wade or hug him,  _ kiss  _ him? Was he his boyfriend?

"What's the matter? You look like something's wrong. Do you want me to get out of the bed? I can if it's making you feel weird." Wade threw the covers back and sat up.

"No. please. It's not that. I want you to stay, but ... _ ehm _ ..I want to get in bed too.. with you." Peter blushed deepest crimson as their eyes met.

"Well, you better come here then." Wade moved over and patted the bed. Peter grinned as he climbed in beside him, his whole body trembling with excitement.

Since the beginning of their friendship Peter and Wade always shared a bed. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Now, suddenly it felt  _ different _ , there was a nervous tension. They were both covered in goosebumps and felt hesitant to touch one another. The easy tactile nature of their friendship turned into something careful and tentative. Neither dared make the first move. 

"Peter?" 

"Y-yes?"

"You okay?" Wade gently stroked his thumb along the side of Peter's hand.

The young Omega shifted closer, encouraging Wade to hold him. The minute he rested his hand on Peter's lower back the younger boy sighed into the Alpha's chest.

It felt  _ right _ . They felt right.

"Wade?" Peter's voice trembled slightly as he spoke. "Can I kiss you?"

The young Alpha nodded and cupped the Omega's jaw, drawing it up towards his mouth. Their adoring gaze unbroken as their lips tenderly connected. 

It felt soft and warm, slightly wet. A chaste kiss to start with. They broke apart and muffled their giggles. They were still two little boys at heart, best friends acting like they got caught misbehaving.

"What if your aunt and uncle come in and find us like this? They're going to think I'm bad news. Hey, I mean, I know they already think I'm a jerk." Wade glanced over at the bedroom door, but Peter was way ahead of him.

"They're out. Anyway, I locked the door...you know, just in case." Peter's eyes glimmered, his smile full of mischief. "You want to kiss some more?"

_ Please say yes. _

"Yes." 

Wade's face was a picture of incessant joy. He could not believe Peter wanted to be anywhere near him let alone kiss him. After his Alpha rut he felt certain the Omega would never talk to him ever again. 

In that moment Wade looked into his heart.

_ I don't want to leave. _

_ I want to stay with him. _

Peter nuzzled Wade's cheek, working his way round to his lips. He inhaled deeply before his mouth once again sought to fuse with his Alpha's. A surge of electricity shot through Wade's body as Peter's lips parted and he carefully slid the tip of his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Wade eagerly responded, his own tongue searching and curving all around. They moaned into each other. It was a beautiful kiss, warm, wet, full of longing. The softness of their lips as they connected over and over again made Peter feel light-headed. He didn't want it to end, ever.

"Wade?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Peter."

Their smiles radiated pure sunbeams at the sound of those words. Love had always bubbled away under the surface between them. Throughout their entire friendship they felt they belonged together. Like pieces of a puzzle slotting alongside one another. Now, finally it all made sense. The reason for their closeness, their devotion, their loyalty to each other. They were meant to be.

They were true mates. 

_ Alpha. _

_ Omega. _

_ Yours. _

_ Mine.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben Parker was not a happy man. Seeing his nephew together with Wade unsettled him. With little to no experience of Omegas he felt unsure how to approach Peter after he presented. 

Since his brother's death he had tried to fulfill his duties as a parental figure, but he knew he could never replace Peter's real father. He didn't need to. He just wanted the boy to know he would always be there for him. 

Peter's relationship with his aunt and uncle was built on trust and honesty. He never misbehaved or gave them any reason to worry. Initially they were wary of their nephew's friendship with Wade. His disruptive home life and somewhat rebellious attitude made them worry he would be a distraction to Peter. However, It soon became clear that despite their attempts to keep the two boys apart they always seemed to find a way to be together. 

Ben and May Parker witnessed how Wade helped Peter come to terms with losing his parents. Rather than being a distraction the older boy supported him, encouraging Peter to come out of his shell and focus on his school work. He was also the reason their nephew started to smile again. 

Gradually they loosened the reins and Peter flourished, becoming a sweet-natured intelligent young man. Ben felt proud of his nephew. He saw a lot of his late brother in him, not just physically, but in his mannerisms and his capacity to devour information. He was definitely his father's son when it came to brain power. Combine that with the gentle but sharp inquisitive nature of his mother and it made for a pretty well-rounded human being. Peter was studious, but with a special kind of charm that made you feel as if you were the most important person in the world when he spoke to you.

Much to his aunt and uncle's delight Peter passed every test, completed all his projects and achieved excellent grades. At age fifteen he was already receiving conditional offers to some of the most prestigious academies and colleges. His future looked promising and bright. Ben and May felt happy knowing they had provided the backdrop to Peter's academic achievements. They were looking forward to watching him grow and progress into adult life.

It seemed as if Peter's life was all mapped out, a golden path to success.

Until it all fell apart.

When Ben Parker picked his nephew up that late afternoon he didn't tell his wife the full story. He found him locked in a cubicle in the boy's locker room, too afraid to come out. Once he convinced him to open the door Ben was confronted with a naked shivering Peter wrapped in a towel. The boy refused to tell him what happened. Ben helped him get dressed and wrapped the towel around his middle to cover his stained boxer shorts. He didn't appear to have anything else to wear. All the way home he clung to what he now knew was Wade's jacket and refused to talk. 

Since discovering what actually happened to Peter his uncle felt agitated about his continued friendship with Wade. He felt angry that the older Alpha clearly took advantage of his nephew in a vulnerable state, but to then discover that he just upped and left him on his own made Ben Parker's blood boil.

Now Peter and Wade were apparently a pair.  _ Alpha and Omega _ , parading around for all to see. Suddenly talk of Peter's future was no longer about which college he would be attending. All he wanted to discuss was him and Wade and how happy they were going to be once High School was over and they could get a place together. 

Aunt May tried to reassure her husband that it would all settle down once the initial butterflies wore off and Peter would resume his studies. She explained to him about Omega and Alpha characteristics and how especially during the first few months a bonding pair would be inseparable and solely devoted to each other. At no point did Peter say he wasn't going to continue studying. He was way ahead at school and as far as Aunt May was concerned he deserved a break. 

Ben knew his wife was a bit of an old romantic at heart, she found Peter and Wade's relationship endearing. A celebration of love and affection. To Ben it looked decidedly different. 

Peter's uncle noticed the possessive nature of Wade's behaviour and the way he constantly held Peter near him. They were never apart. When other people spoke to his nephew he saw Wade place his hand on his back or arm and Peter seemed to light up with every touch. Their union felt claustrophobic and overwhelming to the Beta, because he didn't understand the dynamics involved. 

All he saw in Wade was a reckless selfish idiot who had violated his nephew and left him vulnerable and alone. No matter how hard he tried, Ben Parker could not forgive Wade for treating Peter so carelessly. Anybody could have come in and found him. Another Alpha or god forbid more than one could have attacked Peter, even killed him. He'd read enough articles about Omega's suffering attacks and 'accidental' deaths at the hands of aggressive rutting Alpha's. There was never any justice or punishment. Things were swept away and covered up so the Alphas got to walk scot free. That was the kind of world they lived in. 

Ben Parker knew that society viewed Omegas as weak and unimportant, only good for breeding and being submissive. Even after his wife educated him on the finer details it still sounded to him like the Alphas got the better end of the deal. He didn’t want that for Peter. 

Not being a confrontational man Ben let things lie for the time being, but the first sign of any trouble he would make his feelings known loud and clear. Wade Wilson needed to remember his place and understand that nobody was going to ruin his nephew's future. It would be hard enough for Peter to prove himself now he’d become an Omega, but with the right support and opportunities he could still make a decent life for himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was totally oblivious to his uncle's concerns. He felt like he was in a happy dream, together with Wade in their little bubble. Everything felt perfect. 

If they were inseparable before they were practically fused together now. Wade never left Peter's side. Even when they were in other classes Wade would rush and meet Peter outside his classroom. Every night they slept side by side in Peter's bed. Every meal they ate together. Even when Peter took a bath Wade sat outside the door waiting for him. They were completely besotted with one another. 

A few weeks went by and all they had done so far was kiss and cuddle. Wade felt quite happy with this arrangement because it meant he wasn't hurting Peter in any way. The trauma of Peter's heat still haunted Wade's mind and the last thing he wanted to do was cause his Omega any pain. He felt very self-conscious about  _ doing the right thing _ . Wade felt he needed to make amends for his Alpha's behaviour. 

Peter loved nothing more than getting into bed beside Wade and snuggling right up to his big body. The Alpha always felt warm and cosy and his scent made Peter's belly tingle. All Wade wanted to do was wrap his strong arms round the smaller-framed Omega and keep him safe and secure. 

_ Mine. _

At the end of their first month as a couple Peter's aunt and uncle would be out of town for the weekend, visiting some old friends. This meant Peter and Wade would have the house all to themselves and the Omega intended to make the most of it.

That Friday evening Peter sent Wade out to get some drinks and snacks while he set about preparing things for a romantic evening. The young Omega enjoyed all the kisses and cuddles, but thought it was time they got a little more intimate. 

As soon as Wade returned Peter told him to close his eyes and take his hand. He led him into the bathroom where he'd filled the tub with soft fluffy bubbles and lit candles all around the room. Wade sniffed the air and smiled.

"Can I open my eyes yet? It smells nice in here, like ice cream." What he could smell was in fact vanilla candles and coconut bath bubbles.

"Before you open your eyes I want you to promise me something." Peter's voice sounded soft and seductive.

"Pinky promise?" Wade sniggered and held his little finger in the air. 

"Definitely! I want you to promise that you will always trust me." Peter raised his pinky and hooked it round Wade's. 

"That's easy. I promise, as long as you do the same." Wade grinned, his eyes still firmly closed. 

"I trust you with my whole life my sweet Alpha." Peter wiped away a tear. The sudden rush of emotion caught him off-guard. 

Wade beamed at his soft words "Now can I open my eyes?"

"Not quite, just a moment." Peter slipped out of his clothes and wrapped himself in a bathrobe. He leant up on his toes, kissed Wade's lips and whispered. "Open your eyes."

"O-oh...what? Oh god, are you sure this is a good idea?" Wade felt himself blush ten shades of red. The sight of Peter in the bathrobe gave him chills. He swallowed hard as the young Omega smiled and teasingly uncovered his shoulder. 

"You said you trust me." Peter held his gaze as he let the robe fall to the floor "right now this is a very good idea." 

Wade held his breath at the sight of Peter's naked body.

_ He's so fucking gorgeous. _

_ What do I do? _

"Oh s-shit...erm I mean, oh boy...Peter...I really... _ wow _ . I don't know if I can. I really want to...oh man I so want to,  _ but _ ..." Wade panicked. All he wanted was to take Peter in his arms and make him feel good, but his mind kept telling him he was bad. 

Wade hung his head in shame "Peter, I'm scared I'll hurt you again. I'm sorry."

The young Omega moved towards him and lightly stroked his cheek. Wade sighed deeply, the only person he needed in his life stood there before him. Nobody else mattered, not even himself.

"Alpha" Peter whispered "Please don't be scared. I want this. I want you."

"B-but what about last time...your heat? Peter I couldn't stop myself. I hurt you... _I left_ _you_. How can you want me after that? I love kissing you and every time you hold me I feel so happy, but it never goes away...it's always there in my head." Hot tears ran down Wade's face as he tried to explain his mental anguish. 

"Wade...Alpha, please don't cry. Last time was different. I'm not in heat now. I'm here and I want you. I want  _ us _ . Please trust me. I promise everything will be okay." Peter ran his fingers through Wade's sandy blonde hair, reached up and kissed him gently. Tiny baby kisses all round his face, making him calm.

The big Alpha stared down at the sweet young Omega and lost himself in his gleaming brown eyes. His heart filled with warmth. Feelings of  _ safety _ and  _ trust _ flooded his mind. It felt like all Peter's emotions swirled round inside him. 

Being young and inexperienced they didn't realise that true mates could project their feelings onto each other. Peter was inadvertently signaling reassuring emotions towards his Alpha. 

Wade softened as Peter undressed him. He slowly lifted his t-shirt up over his head and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his legs. Stripped to his underwear Peter stepped back and looked at him. A coy smile played on the Omega's lips as he reached over and ran his fingers down Wade's torso, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. 

"Can I?" Peter asked softly.

"Yes." Wade didn't move a muscle as his Omega carefully lowered the shorts, glancing up at him with big adoring eyes.

Wade's large member grew harder by the minute. Peter stared at it in disbelief.

_ It's much bigger than I thought. _

"You okay? Do you want me to put my shorts back on?" Wade's voice was laced with panic. He couldn't stop his erection and the worried look on Peter's face made the voices fill his head.

_ See? He's scared of you. _

_ You're too big. _

_ He thinks you're going to force it inside him. _

_ You didn't just pop his cherry, you smashed it to pieces. _

_ You're a bad Alpha. _

"Wade, you don't look happy. What's wrong?" Peter held his hand as he spoke "We don't have to do anything. I just wanted to take a bath with you. I used your favourite bubbles. The coconut ones. We can never do this when my aunt and uncle are here, so I guess I thought it would be nice." 

"A bath? Yeah, sounds good. I'm sorry Pete I think it's nerves or something. Maybe I'll relax in the water." Wade smiled as he got in the tub. Peter sat across from him, nestled in between his big legs. His face peered out from the mass of bubbles.

_ Look at him, so cute. _

_ My Omega.  _

_ Mine. _

_ Is he though Wade?  _

_ Is he really yours? _

_ What gives you that right? _

_ He deserves better than you. _

Wade splashed the warm water on his face to shake off the voices. They weren't going to spoil his special time with Peter. He wanted to make his Omega happy. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Peter's fingers stroking his thighs under the water. His brown eyes stared intently at Wade as his hands inched further up his legs. He couldn't deny it felt nice and judging by the look on Peter's face this was making him very happy. 

Peter was on a mission. Now he had Wade naked in the bathtub he intended to make the most of the situation. He felt certain he could make him relax.

The Omega knelt between Wade's thighs and ran his hands up the big Alpha's chest. Their eyes met, large, gazing, full of love. Pressing his body against Wade's Peter kissed his neck, nuzzling his scent gland and slowly working his way up to his mouth. Their lips met, warm and soft. Hesitant kisses at first, rapidly evolving into breathless gasps as their tongues wrestled and curved round their mouths.

Wade rested his large hands on Peter's slender hips. He could easily wrap them round his slim waist, such was their size difference. The young Omega moaned at his Alpha's touch and moved his legs to straddle Wade's meaty thighs. His whole body grinded against the Alpha's sturdy form, feeling his muscular torso rubbing against the smooth sensitive skin of his much smaller chest. Peter could feel Wade's nipples sticking out, blushed and erect; they looked far too inviting for the Omega to ignore.

"Ahh...P-pe...Omega.. _ hah _ ..shit, that feels way too good." Wade keened, his body prickling from the spread of goosebumps as Peter licked and sucked the stiff nips. 

The Alpha bit his lip at the feeling of Peter's teeth grazing over the sensitive puckered skin. His nipples stood out, firm and pink. Peter loved the way they felt in his mouth. He sucked harder, grinning through his efforts as Wade moaned loudly.

The big Alpha felt so turned on. His erection strained upright against his abdomen, the warm water caressing the delicate skin of his taut head. Peter could feel the large member bumping against his own smaller penis, making it twitch. He let go of Wade's nipple and mouthed back up to his neck and cheek. Wade's insides lit up at the sound of Peter's whispering voice in his ear. 

"Alpha...use your hand, touch me...and yourself, rub them together." Peter felt sure this would feel amazing after seeing two guys doing the same thing in a video. The footage looked so hot he masturbated and came within seconds. 

Wade didn't protest and wrapped his big hand round both their cocks, gently sliding them together under the water. Peter hung on to Wade's shoulders, whimpering and trembling at his Alpha's touch. The motion felt so much better than he imagined. The omega wasn't well-endowed, but Wade's careful touch made his cock grow firm and eager. 

"Alpha...ahhh please...oh my god." Peter leant his forehead against Wade's chest while his hips rolled forward.

"You okay? Am I hurting you? Do you need me to stop?" Wade asked anxiously, but Peter shook his head.

"No... _ please _ ...Alpha...keep going. Don't stop...I ..ahhh..it's coming." Peter suddenly felt a rush of emotion as his orgasm hit hard. Aside from jerking himself off and the rough fumblings of the heat encounter, Peter had never been touched before. Now, the warm rippling water together with the friction of Wade's rigid member and his steady grip made Peter gasp and moan. Long strands of cum laced between them as the Omega let himself go. 

Wade's own release wasn't far behind. Peter's tiny whimpers took him right back to that morning he lay beside him, watching and listening while the Omega touched himself so quietly. He never forgot that moment. It lingered in his mind while he squeezed and pulled their cocks in unison, edging himself forward.

The Alpha yelled out as the familiar feeling crept up inside, except with Peter it felt a hundred times better, igniting a feral urge through his body. His eyes shaded red making Peter's breath hitch in alarm. The memory of  _ that _ Wade still present in his consciousness.

"Omega... _ mine _ ...so good..so hot." Wade growled low, gripping the back of Peter's head while he latched on to his throat. 

"Ahh no Wade, ow it hurts...no stop...ah." Peter tried to break free from the Alpha's hold. He could feel him biting down hard, the pain shooting through his neck. Wade was gone. His Alpha grunted and growled, forcing Peter to yield to his dominance. 

"STOP! Wade...please...why are you doing this?!" Peter cried. His panic and fear turned to sadness and confusion. Tears spilled down his face as he winced at the pain from the Alpha's bite. "P-please Wade...Alpha...oh please. It hurts...s-stop."

Peter thrashed at Wade's chest and tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. He surrendered to the Alpha, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't stop crying. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't in heat anymore. 

"Mine." Wade grunted once more, but as he released Peter's throat reality came soaring back to his hormone-riddled brain. He instantly let go of the Omega's head and stared at his frightened tear-stained face in horror. The voices were in full flow.

_ What did you do? _

_ You hurt him again. _

_ Told you so. _

_ You're bad Wade. _

_ He's going to hate you. _

"Oh god. Peter? Oh no, I don't know what happened...oh shit. Don't cry ...please...I'm so sorry." Fear overwhelmed the Alpha's senses. He didn't know what to do. Peter's neck was a mess. Blood smeared across deep purple bruising where Wade had torn the Omega's fragile skin with his teeth. His body shook from his long staggered breaths. He looked emotionally broken.

Wade felt paralysed. He wanted to comfort him, but it all felt wrong because he'd caused his boyfriend's anguish.

_ Again. _

Peter couldn't stop crying. Not just because Wade's Alpha bit him, but the shock of what happened before was too fresh in his mind. All the emotions from his heat and the Alpha's aggression towards him boiled over. Peter was more traumatized by what happened than he realised. He didn't want to feel upset. He loved Wade too much. He felt so confused.

"Wade... _ how. _ ..why did this happen?" Peter's voice sounded small.

"I don't know. I remember I felt good, seeing you look so happy. Then next thing you're upset and your neck looks like...like  _ that _ . Please believe me ...I really didn't mean to hurt you...not again...oh Pete, is it always going to be like this? I can't do that to you." Wade turned his head away in shame. His eyes full of tears, his heart breaking at the sight of Peter's face in pain. "Do you want me to go?"

_ Yeah that's right Wade, run away just like last time. _

_ It's the only thing you are really good at. _

"No. I don't want you to leave. I know it's not your fault, not really....it's just...I ..oh Wade I thought this kind of thing could only happen during my heat." Peter felt lost and judging by the look on Wade's face he felt the same. 

"I'm sorry I scared you. I wish I knew how to control it. Maybe it's something that’s just part of being an Alpha. Maybe it gets better as I get older, or if I... _ we _ ...bond properly. I don't think I bit you in the right place. Honestly, I don't know." Wade felt just as confused as Peter. They were both too young and inexperienced to understand what their bodies were going through.

"Come on let's get dried off. The water's cold. We can figure this out. I know we can Wade." Peter climbed out of the tub. Wade gazed at his graceful movements, his pale sensual body. The Alpha felt so overwhelmed with gratitude. He hated how his Alpha behaved, but he didn't know how to control it. He felt unworthy of someone as sweet and patient as Peter.

_ I don't deserve him...I never have. _

After applying a dressing to Peter's neck they climbed into bed together. Peter wasn't scared of Wade, but he couldn't deny the unpredictable nature of his Alpha affected him. There was a part of Peter, probably fuelled by his Omega, that felt intensely aroused by the deep growl and firm grip when the Alpha overpowered him. His wish for Wade to take him like that day in the locker room overshadowed his fear of getting hurt.

Peter's Omega drew him to Wade's Alpha. Their biology connected them. They could try and fight it, but unless they were miles apart nothing was going to stop them from being together. 

_ Omega _

_ Mine. _

_ Alpha. _

_ Yours. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these sweet boys...they break my heart.  
> The following chapter will be a direct continuation of this particular night as I wrote it all as one but it became too long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter and Wade continue to get intimate Wade's Alpha shows no signs of calming down, leading to difficult questions about Peter's appearance.  
> Wade's voices continue to torment him.  
> The return of an unwelcome character sets off a very worrying series of events. 
> 
> -The following chapter will be a direct continuation of this one as I split one huge chapter in two.  
> Thank you dearest readers for your patience with regards the time-line of the story xoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Sex scene between 16yr old Omega Peter and 17yr old Alpha Wade, please if their ages offend you then do not continue reading.  
> -Elements of non-con behaviour by Wade's Alpha.  
> This chapter directly follows the previous chapter in that it continues on the same night.

There was a grain of truth in Wade's theory about his Alpha's aggression. The need to mark his Omega fuelled his behaviour during orgasm. This wouldn't happen every time, but so soon after a heat and with their union so fresh the urge felt much greater. Once the Alpha secured their bond properly by giving Peter a lasting mark the feral aggression would calm down, but it would never fully leave. Dealing with excessive Alpha hormones was an unfortunate part of an Omega's existence and often meant an element of force. Most Omegas, like Peter, found it sexually arousing. Some however, did not. They struggled to adapt throughout their relationships, often finding it hard to settle and bond with anybody.

"Wade, please hold me. Don't feel sad about biting me. I promise I'm fine. You still trust me don't you?" Peter glanced up at Wade's face. He didn't look happy. 

"Yes I trust you, always have and always will. How the hell can you trust me? You keep saying it's natural and I can't control it, but that totally freaks me out. I hate that my Alpha keeps hurting you. I love you." Wade's eyes looked teary. He hated how complicated everything had become since they'd presented. 

"Wade, things will work out. I know they will. You and me, we belong together.  _ I feel it  _ and I know you do too. You probably won't believe me, but I still want you. I'm not scared of you or of any pain. Ever since my heat I've not stopped thinking about how it felt when you ..." Peter blushed.

"When I what? When I attacked you? I can't..." Peter stopped Wade from saying anymore, lightly placing his fingers over the Alpha's lips.

"No Wade. When we...you...  _ knotted _ me. I liked it. For two whole days I begged to see you, to feel you, but you weren't there. I used a sex toy, but it didn't feel the same. I only wanted you." Peter stroked Wade's face, tracing his fingers down his neck to his shoulders. "Even right now...I want you Alpha."

Peter’s confession rendered Wade speechless. He didn't know how to respond, but his body did. He was rock hard again. The Omega just kept turning him on. His mind screamed at him to keep his distance from Peter, warning him of the danger he posed to his smaller-framed mate. Wade had no resistance to the Omega. 

Without a word Peter climbed on top of him and rubbed his crotch along the Alpha's erection. He could see precum pulsing out of the large member, making him move faster. Wade lay back and let Peter take what he needed. He felt too nervous to do anything. He hoped his Alpha would behave.

"Wade...please...touch me. Don't be afraid...it's okay..please...I'm not scared of you Alpha." Peter keened, still slowly grinding his cock over Wade's. 

Wade did as Peter asked, running his hands along his hips and squeezing the supple flesh while he rolled back and forth. The big Alpha couldn't allow himself to come, but he would give Peter anything he wanted. He just needed to see him happy.

"Alpha...use your fingers...put them in... _ please _ ." Peter arched his back, sticking his ass out at an angle. He desperately wanted to feel filled. Wade's fingers were strong like the rest of him. He stroked round Peter's entrance, teasing a fingertip inside. The Omega felt warm and tight, just the right amount of pre-slick coating his insides. Even outside of heat Omega's were self-lubricating. Wade pushed his finger further in making Peter whine for more. He stared at the young Omega adoringly. He looked like an angel, so pure. A little smile danced on his lips while tiny moans escaped every time Wade curved his finger along his inner walls.

_ I love you Peter. _

_ You deserve to be happy. _

The Omega looked down at the big Alpha with a heavy-lidded gaze. He licked his lips and gently guided Wade to his needy cock. The big hand easily closed around the hard shaft and as he fingered him with one hand he rhythmically stroked Peter's erection with the other. 

"Oh my god...that is amazing...ahhh." Peter's whole body shone with a fine sheen of sweat. The double stimulation of being fingered and jerked off at the same time felt like pure heaven. 

All Wade could do was stare. He felt so horny. His hard-on tensed so tight it hurt, but he was too scared to let go. If he reached a climax his Alpha would hurt Peter again, so he breathed deeply and carried on pleasuring his mate. Every bone in Wade's body hoped he didn't want more.

_ I can't refuse him...but I don't want to hurt him. _

_ Ugh you're pathetic. _

_ Weak. _

_ What kind of Alpha are you? _

_ Go on! _

_ Hurt him! _

The voices turned. They'd never encouraged him to inflict pain before. Usually they echoed his insecurities. These voices unsettled him even more. 

Things were about to get a whole lot worse when Peter whispered his next request.

"Wade? It feels so good....make it feel better. P-please..put it in Wade..your cock..I want to feel you inside." Peter sounded desperate and breathless.

Wade knew if his Alpha broke free it would be game over. He couldn't control it.

_ He wants it Wade. _

_ Fuck him. _

_ Hurt him. _

_ Make him sorry he asked. _

"No...I mean... _ yes. _ ..Peter. Yes Omega, anything you want." Wade loved him so much. He saw the happy look in his eyes and it broke his heart, because he knew once the Alpha took over that joy would turn to pain.

"P-peter I want to make you happy...b-but I'm scared...I don't want to hurt you...try and take it easy okay." Wade thought if they took it slow it might help. 

_ Pussy! _

_ He doesn't want slow...he wants it hard. _

_ Please...no. Stop talking. _

_ I won't let you win. _

_ I'm not going to hurt him. _

_ I'm going to make him feel good. _

Wade shook off the voices and focused on Peter. It didn't take much to recapture his interest. The Omega looked beautiful. His smooth pale skin in contrast to Wade's tanned body made the Alpha instantly harder. He needed to stretch him a little further so he could slip inside. Wade inserted a third finger into Peter's slick hole. The Omega's moans were like music to his ears.

Peter's hips rolled back, trying to fit more of Wade inside him. He felt so ready to be taken. He curled his fingers round the Alpha's member, stroking and squeezing, pulling him rigid. Wade bit his lip trying to contain his hunger. Peter's touch filled him with longing. His own fingers were covered in the young Omega's fluids. He wanted to taste him, get between those silky thighs and eat him out. His sweet scent was less-defined than during his heat, but there was just enough to capture Wade's senses. 

_ Take him. _

Peter stared into Wade's eyes. His stomach tensed watching the hazel turned to red. A burning need gripped his chest as the Alpha's strong hands grabbed him and flipped him over on all fours. Peter knew this wouldn’t be gentle, but something deep in his soul yearned to be ripped apart. He needed to  _ feel _ his Alpha.

"Ahhh Wade...Alpha..yours..I'm all yours...do it.. _ take me _ ." Peter groaned.

"Omega.  _ Mine _ . Want you. Mine." Wade snarled. His large tanned hands dug into the soft pale flesh of Peter's ass cheeks. He lined up his cock with the glistening entrance and with one unforgiving shove he thrust inside.

_ MINE. _

Peter screamed. The pain shot through him. A burning sensation filled his rear as the Alpha drove into him. The sweet almond scent of Peter's slick intoxicated Wade, making him feel light-headed,  _ drunk _ . The Alpha showed no mercy to the wailing Omega. Slamming into him over and over. His strong grasp bruising Peter's hips. Spreading his ass cheeks apart, he bottomed out as deep as he could go. 

_ Fuck him. _

_ He wants it. _

_ Hurt him. _

"Ah Wade..Alpha...Ahhh" The tears streamed down Peter's face, but he felt no fear. It hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced before, but he knew Wade loved him and this was his Alpha taking what he saw as rightfully  _ his _ . Peter's Omega belonged to him, needed him, wanted him. He submitted to his Alpha and took what he gave him.

_ Yours. _

Wade growled and grunted. Every thrust harder than the last, pounding Peter's ass like his life depended on it. The Omega's sobs and moans filled the air along with wet slapping noises every time the Alpha pushed inside his slick-filled hole. Wade lifted Peter up onto his knees, his arms clasped around his heaving torso. the Alpha's thick thighs stretched Peter's legs wide. His knees barely touched the bed as the Alpha hoisted him up with every thrust and grind, tightly holding him round his middle. 

The pace increased, the motion fast and relentless. Peter cried and yelled every time Wade plowed into him. He rested his head back onto his broad shoulder, moaning loudly. As the Alpha edged closer, building his orgasm with each angry push, he sank his teeth into the base of Peter's neck. This time he hit his scent gland full on. Sweet sugary marzipan coated his taste buds, sending him crashing full steam into a release so intense his whole body shook. He held on to Peter, keeping him still while he shot his load up inside him, teeth still embedded in his gland.

The Omega felt dizzy and exhausted. He had no idea if he came or not. His limbs trembled, his stomach twisted. Nausea replaced pleasure long before Wade hit the wall. He couldn't move. The Alpha held him tight while he finished using his tender sore ass to milk himself dry. Peter could feel him biting down on the back of his neck, breathing heavily through his nose. A deep rumble escaped Wade's chest, a dark growl, feral.

_ Predatory. _

Peter realised this was how it would be from then on. Wade's Alpha preying on his body. Even with the Omega's invite to take all he wanted the Alpha still used aggression to control and devour, needing to feel a level of fear. He wanted Peter to fully submit. Neither of them knew how to tame their instincts. Their biology held them both captive. 

Slowly Wade's jaw slackened, releasing Peter from his bite. The young Omega slumped against the Alpha, his emotions completely spent. He couldn't cry or react any more. Wade wrapped him up in his big arms and drew him close. Peter just sat there, numb, listening to the Alpha's broken sobs as he nuzzled his hair and whispered apologies under his breath.

Wade wanted to comfort his mate, reassure him that everything would be fine, but he couldn't. Things weren't fine and they never would be. Peter's lack of response confirmed in Wade's damaged mind that things would never be the same again. Their loyalty, their childhood friendship, Peter's innocence, all of it came to a screeching halt that day in the locker room. Their attempts at rebuilding their closeness had almost succeeded, until their bodies wanted more. Wade trusted Peter, he always would, but he couldn't offer him the same in return. The young Omega couldn't possibly place any trust in him. He had no control. He would always end up hurting him. 

They sat like that for ages, still connected, silent and empty. Peter made the first move, gradually lifting his hand up to stroke Wade's face. That simple gesture moved the crestfallen Alpha to tears. The young Omega nestled the back of his head against Wade's chest and whispered softly.

"Alpha..don't be sad. I'm still here. I still love you. I'm still yours." 

Wade choked back his emotions. Warmth filled his heart. Peter's forgiveness and love was all he needed. He didn't feel he deserved it, but knowing he still loved him meant Wade could at least try to figure out his Alpha. With Peter by his side he had a reason to try harder, for him, for  _ them _ .

Finally they separated, leaving them both feeling empty, longing to be reconnected. Cum and slick seeped out of Peter's body, but he didn't care. Using a towel he wiped himself and Wade clean. Calm gentle movements,  _ caring,  _ full of reassurance towards his Alpha. Together they pulled up the covers and curled into one another. 

"Peter I'm going to make things better. I promise." Wade meant every word.

"Pinky promise?" Peter's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah...pinky promise." Wade grinned as they hooked their pinkies together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sweetheart what happened to your neck?" Aunt May asked, concerned. 

Peter's aunt and uncle returned from their trip to find the house somewhat dishevelled and their nephew looking worse for wear with dressings wrapped around his neck.

"Oh..ehm..it's nothing. I had a little accident at the track. Fell and got all scuffed. The bandage is for protection more than anything. Please don't worry. Wade helped me clean it up." Peter bit his tongue mentioning the Alpha. He didn't want his aunt to draw any conclusions.

Uncle Ben overheard their conversation and huffed to himself. He knew his nephew was lying to cover for Wade and he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't stand by and allow Peter to lie to their faces. That wasn’t the way things worked under his roof.

"Show me your neck Peter." Ben stared at him. Peter squirmed.

"Eh..why? It's nothing r-really...I can't right now I have to go out...I'm..." Peter stammered, cornered by his uncle.

"You're what? Going to meet Wade? What does he know about your neck? I asked you to show me what is under those bandages. Please just do as I ask. We've not raised you to keep secrets." Ben's voice sounded stern. 

"Oh I don't think Peter..." May tried to interject.

"No May...I'm sorry, but I don't think Peter is being honest. Now, please son just show us your neck. We are worried and this will settle our minds. If I'm out of line then I will be the first to apologise, but try and see it from our point of view." Ben didn't want to upset his nephew, but he needed answers.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't get upset. It looks worse than it is." Peter bit the inside of his cheek as he slowly unraveled the bandage. He knew they were going to go bananas at him. His neck looked awful. 

In the three days that Ben and May Parker spent away Peter and Wade connected multiple times after their first traumatic night. Each time the Alpha aimed for the Omega's neck, sucking and biting until the skin was broken and sore. Deep bruises and scratches covered the rest of his body, along with painful purple hickeys along the inside of his thighs and butt cheeks. Wade's Alpha showed no signs of calming down and Peter's Omega couldn't get enough of him. They had unlocked a savage rage within, something far more powerful than either of them knew how to handle. Peter wasn't afraid of Wade's Alpha. He could handle him, but he feared for the damage inflicted on his body. 

Throughout the entire time Wade found himself in a state of shame and panic. The voices constantly taunted him, cruel sadistic words cut through his psyche. He tried to tell Peter they couldn't keep having sex, but the young Omega wouldn't listen. Every time he crawled over the Alpha wanting more, begging him to serve his needs, attaching himself to his body. Wade's nerves were shot to pieces. He couldn't stand seeing the damage he'd inflicted on his boyfriend.

Watching his aunt and uncle's horrified reactions as he removed the last layer of bandage, Peter flinched at their cries of alarm. He braced himself for the hundred and one questions and inevitable incriminations towards Wade. He stood his ground, nobody was going to blame his Alpha.

"This was him wasn't it? Wade? The Alpha?" Ben Parker spat the older boy's name in anger.

"Darling, oh dear sweet boy, your neck. It looks so painful...please Peter what happened?" May's face looked disturbed and pale at the sight of her nephew's injuries.

"What happened? Come on May...are you blind? I think we  _ know _ what happened. He assaulted him again. By the looks of things more than once. Peter, how could you let him hurt you like that? Could you even stop him? Am I missing something here? Is this normal for ... _ whatever _ ...you know ..Omegas and Alphas?" Peter's uncle couldn't fathom the nature of their relationship. All he saw was his nephew looking like an animal had attacked him. His vitriol for Wade grew by the minute. He wanted to beat him up, teach him a lesson.

"Please stop. Wade did nothing wrong. He can't help it, it's his Alpha, it takes over when..eh... when we..ehm ... we're  _ together _ . I don't stop him because he's not hurting me. Like I said...it looks far worse than it is. We love each other and nothing will change that." Peter stood proudly before his aunt and uncle. He would defend Wade to the death. Even if that meant upsetting the people he cared about.

"Unbelievable. To think we trusted you enough to leave you here alone all weekend and then we come home to discover you behaved like some....some  _ tramp _ with your goddamned weirdo boyfriend. It's not acceptable Peter. I don't want him coming here anymore. He's not welcome." Uncle Ben ranted and raved, but Peter gave him a cool stare and spoke calmly.

"That's fine. In a few weeks Wade will be eighteen and he's getting a place of his own. I can move in with him and then you won't have to see either of us ever again. Nothing will stop me from being with him. We are true mates, we belong together. He is my Alpha and I am his Omega." Peter folded his arms and fixed his uncle with a defiant glare. 

"Why you...you're not too old to be grounded ...I .." A knock at the door interrupted Ben's tirade, making all three of them freeze. Aunt May shook her head and went to answer it. Peter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He already knew who it would be.

_ Wade...oh baby your timing is the worst. _

Peter walked over to the door. He could see his aunt talking to Wade through the screen. The look on the Alpha's face said it all, he was not happy.

"...But why can't I see Peter? You don't understand...I  _ have _ to see him...I  _ need _ him. Please Aunt May don't ....." Peter stepped onto the porch and Wade flung his arms round him. "Oh Peter, your aunt said I couldn't see you. What's going on? Are you okay? I was worried....I ...ohhh Peter ...your neck... _ oh shit _ ...it looks really bad."

Wade got upset and backed away from the young Omega. He understood what the problem was. Clearly Peter's aunt and uncle were angry about the state of his neck and Wade didn't blame them one bit. He felt like a monster. 

"I-I'm so sorry." The Alpha broke down at the sight of Peter's wounds and the look of disappointment on Aunt May's face. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the people who had always shown him kindness. He cared about them, respected them. 

May Parker couldn't bear to see this big hunk of an Alpha standing there weeping because of something he couldn't control. She knew the physical problems suffered by a lot of Alphas and Omegas and sometimes it just took a while for them to figure it out. Of course she didn't approve of her nephew getting injured, but she knew Wade wasn't a bad person. On the contrary, he had a soft heart, especially where Peter was concerned. May suspected the Alpha struggled to cope with his physical changes just as much as Peter. 

Wade's size hid the fact that on the inside he was still a seventeen year old dealing with a huge responsibility. Their physical make-up would shape their future lives. Aunt May worried for both of them, not just Peter. In fact out of the two he would probably be the one who coped better, because of his maturity and dare she even think it, his intelligence. She could see that Wade followed Peter's lead in everything, including their relationship.

"Come on now don't get upset. You're having a rough time adapting. Let's go inside and have some tea. I brought some taffy back from the coast, you can both have some. I know you boys think you're all grown up, but you're never too old for candy." Aunt May patted Wade's back.

"Aunt May? What about Uncle Ben? I don't think this is a good idea right now. We can stay outside on the porch." Peter wanted to keep the peace and not expose Wade to any more backlash. 

"What and give those idiot neighbors something to gossip about? No, we will go inside, all of us. Just you leave your uncle to me. This is my house too." Aunt May put her arm round Wade and led him inside.

The three of them congregated in the kitchen and the minute Peter's uncle emerged from his study Aunt May called him in.

"Ben I have invited Wade to join us. I hope that won't be a problem. As you can see he is upset and I am not having him standing out on the porch feeling unwelcome. This is Peter's home and they are a couple, so that makes him family in my eyes. I know we need to straighten some things out, but right now I do not want to discuss it." May set her husband straight. Ben Parker knew better than to argue with his wife, so he nodded and disappeared back into the study. 

Peter felt grateful to his aunt for her sympathy and understanding, but he knew his uncle wouldn't just leave it there. He needed to keep Wade out of the way for the time being, give his uncle time to cool off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week before Wade's eighteenth birthday the young Alpha got arrested. The police held him for twenty four hours after which he was free to go. No charges were made against him and he had a rock solid alibi.

The crime: Grievous Bodily Harm, or GBH for short.

The victim: His father.

The alibi: Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Following their clash over Wade's father groping Peter, the older Alpha disappeared for a while. This suited Wade as it meant his mom could relax and things stayed peaceful at home. It also meant he didn't have to worry about Peter calling round and the two of them could hang out in Wade's room. 

Peter felt too aware of his Uncle's disapproval of their relationship, so in an attempt to avoid him they'd been spending time over at Wade's place. Normally this was off-limits due to the volatile situation between Wade's parents and his father's unpredictable temper. The other reason the young Alpha kept Peter away was because of his father's predatory behaviour around Omegas. 

His father often disappeared for weeks and then suddenly reappeared again without a care in the world expecting to just slot back into their lives. Wade knew he had other Omegas scattered about all over the country. His father was a parasite, leeching off desperate vulnerable individuals who he could abuse and dump when he had enough. Then he would roll back into town full of arrogant entitlement, ready to bully Wade's mom into submission. 

Wade hated him.

In his wayward father's absence Wade's mother pined for him, but she behaved pretty low-key, especially with Peter around. She liked Peter because of his Omega status and she could see he made Wade happy. Despite her lack of maternal care towards her son she still hoped he would find love and settle down, bond with someone worthy. In her eyes Peter was the perfect mate for Wade. 

The young Alpha never fully let his guard down at home. The knowledge that his father could suddenly turn up made him too alert. Peter knew this as he picked up on all his boyfriend's tension whenever they were alone. He hated seeing him like that and wanted to do something to relax him. 

Wade didn't like them getting too intimate at his place so they only ever kissed and snuggled on his bed while watching a movie or listening to music. Peter sometimes tried to encourage things further, kissing Wade's stomach and trying to tempt him with a blow job. The Alpha didn't like refusing his Omega, but all Peter's attempts were met with a firm "No, not here." 

Peter would sulk, but he knew the reasons why and after meeting the man himself in such uncomfortable circumstances Peter had no desire to meet Wade's father again.

Unfortunately for Peter the older Alpha had other ideas. He would like nothing more than to meet the young Omega again.

On the day of the arrest Peter and Wade were helping his mom with some household chores, clearing out the front yard and doing some general cleaning. His mom attempted to stay off the drink, but every day brought a new struggle and she felt tired and agitated. Wade hoped that getting the house clean and comfortable might make her feel better. 

Unbeknown to the two boys Wade's father was parked just down from the house and sat watching Peter sweep and clear outside the front door. Every time the young Omega bent over to pick something up the older Alpha growled to himself. He loosely palmed the crotch of his pants while admiring Peter's form. If Wade got called away for a little while it would give him an opportunity to get better acquainted with his son's pretty boyfriend. Get his scent all over the unsuspecting Omega. Pick up where things left off when they were so rudely interrupted. 

Wade's father felt he was owed an apology and some  _ alone-time  _ with Peter would do nicely. His wife wouldn't make a fuss, she knew better than to get in his way. No, he just needed to get rid of Wade. 

The young Alpha was busy cleaning the bathroom when he heard the phone ring and his mother answer. He tried listening to what she was saying, but judging by her sudden upbeat tone of voice he guessed it was his dad. He walked through, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Yes aha yes I'll tell him. I think that's a good idea. You two need to talk baby. I'm so happy to hear your...oh? No..okay..yes ok I'll tell him right now. No...yes..I'm sorry no I won't. I'll be waiting when you get back. I lov-...oh he's gone." Wade's mom smiled at him. His heart sank. He knew that sad hopeful look in her eyes and it just made him hate his father even more. 

"What did he want?" Wade asked with a bored voice.

"He wants to meet you. He's going to be at the diner off St Martin's Road in twenty minutes and he asked me to tell you. He wants to clear the air before he comes back. He's sorry about your little argument last time. Please go and see him." Wade's mom teared up, her face desperate.

"You mean he's scared because I hit him for assaulting Peter. He's a scumbag mom. Don't let him come back again. You don't need him. We don't need him. I can look after you... _ we  _ can...me and Peter. I'm not going. He can fuck off." Wade scowled.

"Maybe you should go and meet him. Maybe it's time you told him to stay away yourself." Peter stood in the doorway watching his Alpha. "Maybe he's finally realised you are no longer a little kid he can push around. You're a man and he needs to face you like one." 

Wade's mom nodded. The insecure woman would have agreed to anything if it meant her useless husband might come back. She told herself she needed him. her Omega couldn't live without his Alpha. They were married and that meant something to her. The fact that her husband was a serial bigamist and fed every one of his Omegas the same wretched lines was beside the point. She was weak and Wade's father knew it.

"You know Peter you're right. Mom I'm sorry but if I go and meet him he won't be coming back here. You do get that don't you? There's never going to be a happy ever after with him." Wade needed his mom to understand, but what he didn't know was that his father had already told his mother that whatever happened he would come back to her. She believed every word the sly Alpha told her.

"It's okay Wade, go and see your father. I'll wait here with Peter...if that's okay?" Mrs. Wilson also didn't tell Wade that his dad made a point of telling her to send Wade alone, without Peter. 

The young Omega nodded at Wade's mom and followed Wade outside. 

"Peter I don't trust my dad. I think it's better if you go home. I don't want him following me back here and seeing you. I'll come over as soon as this shit show is sorted okay?" Wade stroked the Omega's hair. He would do anything to keep him safe and getting rid of his father was a good start. "Now give me a kiss...please."

Peter smiled and smooched his boyfriend on the lips. He felt so proud of him for standing up to his dad. 

As Wade took off on his bike in one direction, his father appeared from another. Self-assured and cocky he entered the front door and smirking at his wife he placed a large bottle of vodka on the table.

"That should keep you sweet."

Peter busily gathered up his things in Wade's bedroom when he heard voices in the kitchen and then the sound of footsteps coming towards the room.

"Wade? You forget something? I'm just getting my bag and stuff." Peter turned round and froze.

_ Shit. _

"Well hello there. Looks like the only thing Wade forgot was his pretty little Omega. Tssk so careless." 

The Older Alpha grinned salaciously. "Guess what?" 

His eyes narrowed, making his grin look even more malevolent. 

"Daddy's home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooo this is bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself backed into a corner by Wade's father, setting off a series of events that lead to a heartbreaking decision.  
> Wade turns eighteen and Peter gives him a special gift. 
> 
> **I've kept the summary quite vague, because A LOT happens in this chapter and I did consider splitting it, but it needs to be told together.**
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the generous comments and kudos...they bring sunshine to my heart. xoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: -Non-con situation between Peter and Wade's father. -violence and mentions of injury. -sexual scenes between 16 yr old Omega Peter and 17 yr old (and later 18yr old) Alpha Wade. -derogatory language.

Peter didn't speak. He picked up his bag and walked towards the door. The older Alpha blocked his way when he tried to push past. Wade's father shoved him back into the room and closed the door behind them, making Peter curse as he almost tripped.

"That's not very nice is it? I thought you and I could get to know each other a bit better. You know, what with us all being _family_ now." The predatory Alpha moved towards Peter making him back up, but there was nowhere for him to go. 

"What do you want?" Peter stared at him. His heart was almost in his mouth but he wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Oh come on, don't play games. You know what I want and Peter.. _.Omega_...neither of us leave this room until I get it." Wade's father lowered his voice as he reached over and brushed Peter's hair aside. "I want to taste your slick little hole, get my tongue right in there, make you come...damn you really are a prize."

Peter swallowed hard, turning his head away from the leering Alpha's touch. He felt sick to his stomach. The Alpha leaned in, pushing him up against the wall. Peter could smell his stale breath, it reeked of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Y-your wife...Wade's mom...she's in the other room." Peter tried to divert the attention away from himself.

"Yeah I gave her some happy juice, she'll be no fucking use to anybody in the next half hour. What? You think she cares what I do? She knows her place...just like you should ...OMEGA!" The Alpha sneered at him and roughly spun him round to face the wall. 

Peter began to panic. He didn't know if he was strong enough to put up a fight. He fully intended to try, even if it was only to stall things until Wade returned. Peter's heart sank at the thought of his Alpha's reaction. 

_He's going to lose it big time._

The older Alpha began feeling him up, grabbing his ass and using his body to push the Omega against the wall. Peter cursed and tried to work his way free by moving sideways. He slipped out from the Alpha's hold, but wasn't quick enough. 

"Ah..fuck..let me go you asshole. You've got no right to lay your fucking hands on me." Peter yelled loudly.

"Oh no you don't. What the fuck do you think this is? I'm going to have to teach you a few lessons. Time you learnt how to behave like a real Omega. Guess my boy's not tamed you at all has he?" Wade's father lashed out, striking Peter across his face. The young Omega didn't have time to react when he struck him again, sending him crashing to the floor. Peter began to cry as the cruel Alpha dragged him towards the bed by his hair. 

"No..stop please. Why are you doing this to me? Please....Wade is my Alpha...I love him...please stop." Peter cried, trying to make the aggressive Alpha listen to him, but it fell on deaf ears. He forced him onto the bed and made him lie face down. Peter struggled against the Alpha's grasp, but it was useless. He wasn't strong enough.

"I'm going to show you what a real Alpha feels like. Stop squirming you little bitch." Wade's father huffed and snarled while he wrangled Peter's jeans and boxers down his thighs. The young Omega shouted and cursed, tears and snot soaking his face.

"WADE...PLEASE...HELP ME....PLEASE....please...p-please...stop." Peter wailed into the bed sheets. He could feel the sleazy Alpha's hands on his ass and every inch of his body recoiled in disgust. 

All his emotions flooded out, panic, anxiety, fear, anger, repulsion. He tried to focus on Wade's face in his mind, hoping he could somehow _signal_ his distress. He knew bonded Alpha and Omega pairs possessed telepathy and could _call_ the other in an emergency, but he and Wade weren't properly bonded yet.

_Please hear me._

_Please._

_Alpha...please._

"Wade....please...make it stop....please." Peter's cries were muffled by the sheets as he felt the older Alpha spread his butt cheeks apart and inhale sharply. 

"He can't hear you little Omega, but you keep crying, it kind of turns me on. Your ass smells like candy and I'm going to have me a bite. Pretty boy Omega you are MINE now!!"

"NO HE'S FUCKING NOT!" A dark growl filled the room.

"One wrong move old man and I'll slit your fucked up rapist throat." Wade spoke through gritted teeth. The knife skimmed the main artery in the older Alpha's neck and as Wade yanked his father's arm behind his back he knew his son meant business.

"Peter, are you okay? I really need you to get dressed and get out of here. Go home. I'll come find you baby." Wade's voice sounded calm and gentle, but with an air of urgency that made Peter scramble off the bed. He straightened his clothes out and gave Wade a concerned look. The younger Alpha winked and smiled.

"Don't worry Pete everything will be just fine once I've dealt with this piece of shit. Go on home now and wait for me there. Don't say anything to anybody okay? This is between me and him." Peter nodded, grabbed his bag, but before he left he whispered to his boyfriend.

"Please...don't do anything bad...don't k-kill him...promise me Wade."

"Pete. Just go...and don't worry."

The young Omega closed the door and heard a crash then a strangled groan. The sound of Wade throwing his father across the room. He hesitated, but Wade cursing and clearly beating the crap out of his dad made Peter feel anxious. Rushing towards the front door he caught sight of Mrs. Wilson sprawled out on the sofa with the vodka bottle half-empty at her side. Pity crept up on him, but he ignored it. All Peter wanted to do was get as far away as possible from that messed up place.

He ran all the way home, thanked his lucky stars there was no sign of his aunt and uncle and locked himself in his room. 

_Oh no._

Peter caught sight of his face in the mirror next to the door. His cheeks looked inflamed where Wade's father hit him. He knew there would be too many questions and Wade would end up getting the blame again. 

_I need something cold._

The Omega listened for any noises in the house and snuck into the kitchen to get ice from the freezer. He found a bag of ice cubes and took them back to his room. The cold sensation on his burning face made him hiss with relief. Peter sat back and kept the ice pressed to his cheeks, alternating between left and right. For a few moments he floated elsewhere, empty and calm. 

_Please be careful Wade._

Worried thoughts soon entered his mind. He feared how much damage Wade would inflict on his father. 

_What if he kills him?_

_He'll go to jail._

Panic rose in his chest at the thought of his Alpha being snatched away from him. Peter couldn't live without him. He tried to banish the bad thoughts, telling himself Wade wouldn't be so stupid as to commit murder.

_Or would he? Oh god I hope not._

Peter heard noises coming from the other room signaling his aunt and uncle's return. Aunt May called out his name and he replied saying he was in his room working on a project. He knew she wouldn't bother him if she thought he was busy studying. 

Ten minutes later Peter heard a tapping sound at his window. He rushed to open it and caught his breath when he saw the state of Wade. His t-shirt was torn and covered in blood splatters and his hands were grimy and scuffed where he'd beaten his father. The Omega stood back while his boyfriend climbed inside. The minute he closed the window Wade stripped his shirt off and grabbed hold of Peter, murmuring into his hair and inhaling his scent.

_Omega...so good...need you._

"Peter I'm so sorry. I can't believe I fell for his shit and left you there. That diner closed down months ago. I forgot, it's a pizza place now. He must have sat watching the house, waiting for me to leave...FUCK!" Peter shushed him, shaking his head.

"Don't ..my aunt and uncle will hear you. They can't see you like this. Let me get you a t-shirt. You've still got some stuff here. Don't worry, you need to clean up first. Hang on, I'll go get something from the bathroom." Peter quickly got a warm wash cloth with some soap on and a towel and hurried back to his room. He gently wiped Wade's torso and hands, softly kissing the broken sore skin. The young Alpha watched him with tears in his eyes.

_How many times is he going to forgive me?_

_What you really mean is how many times are you going to hurt him?_

_You're his Alpha, you can do what the hell you like to him._

_Mark him, secure your bond before some other Alpha gets to him._

_Today was a close call Wade._

_Can you imagine? Your daddy's Alpha scent all over him?_

Wade frowned, the voices were back and worse, they were right. It _was_ a close call. Another few minutes and his disgusting pervert Father would have claimed Peter. The thought turned his stomach. Peter _belonged_ to him and he needed to make it official, secure the bond mark before time ran out. 

"Did anybody see you looking like that with your t-shirt all messed up? Please tell me you didn't kill your father...please Wade." Peter's face looked ashen with worry.

"No I was wearing my red hoodie but I took it off just as I got here. It's under the bushes down the side of the house. I'll get it later. I figured _if_ anybody comes looking for me I can say I wasn't wearing it. Peter...I..please will you back me up? He's not dead, don't worry, b-but...it's bad." Wade needed an alibi. He knew there would be repercussions. He'd fled the house leaving his mother drunk and screaming that her husband was dead. He wasn't but he sure as hell looked it. 

_Yeah you fucked that creepy bastard up real nice._

_You should be proud of yourself._

The voices were relentless, driving him crazy.

_Please shut up._

"Wade I will always have your back. If anybody asks, you were here with me. We helped your mom and then we came back together. Your hands don't look too bad now they're clean. Change your pants. I'll put these in with my laundry." Peter took the jeans and shoved them to the bottom of the laundry basket. He wanted to ask Wade about his dad, but part of him felt scared of the answer.

"Pete, it's going to be okay. Even if they come looking for me, nobody will believe my mom, she's a drunk. As for my dad, he won't press any charges. He's probably still on the run for his own crimes, but it's better if I can say I was here. Thank you, I won't forget this ...ever." Wade pulled Peter against him. He needed to feel him close, squeeze his flesh, kiss him. The Alpha wanted his scent all over the Omega. 

_Mine...always._

Peter bared his neck, giving Wade optimum access to his scent gland. He could feel the Alpha huffing and snuffling, it sounded almost non-human the way he mouthed over his skin. The Omega couldn't help feeling aroused, hitching his breath as the Alpha cupped his member through his pants. 

_Yours...forever._

"Wade...I need you..put your hand inside. Touch me, please." Peter bit his lip as Wade slipped his hand in the front of his pants. The feeling of the Alpha's large warm fingers wrapped around his erection was all Peter wanted. Their lips met, gasping into each other as their tongues playfully twisted round, licking, tasting. Wade's hand moved faster, his stroke firm and swift. Peter undid his jeans, giving him more room, all the while panting into his Alpha's chest. He felt his other hand slide under his t-shirt, seeking his nipple. Tight pinches, rolling it with his thumb and forefinger. Peter's tiny moans, encouraging more. 

"You like that baby?"

"Ah Wade...yeah..please."

"My Omega..so good..so sweet...all mine. Come for me...let me hear you."

"M-my Alpha..uh I w-want...ah..more..ah."

"I love you...just let go." 

Wade whispered into Peter's ear, his voice close and low, sending goosebumps all down the Omega's body. He grabbed hold of Wade's middle, clutching at his sides as the warm sensation flooded his groin. He buried his face in the Alpha's broad chest, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure as his climax rushed through his veins. 

"F-feels..s-so..ahhh good...Oh my god." Peter exhaled, his heart thumping in his chest. He looked down at his crotch. Wade's large hand still held him, covered in the Omega's seed. He glanced up at the Alpha's smiling face. Wade's hazel eyes gazed lovingly, making Peter blush. Even after all those years nobody made him feel the way his best friend did. 

_I love you so much._

_Please...never let me go._

"Peter? Pete? Could you come out here please?" Uncle Ben's voice broke the moment. 

"Uhhuh Yeah I'm coming .." Peter stifled his laughter.

"Nope you already did that..." Wade joked, a huge grin spread across his face. 

The young Omega quickly wiped his crotch and fastened his jeans, giving Wade a fast peck on the cheek before rushing out to see his uncle. 

His smile soon fell when he saw the two police officers standing in the living room. 

"Hello son could you please confirm your name?" The male officer asked sternly as Peter stammered his name in response. Then the female officer told him to relax and that they just needed to ask him a few questions. 

"Peter, we understand you are acquainted with Wade Wilson?" 

"Y-yes...he's my boyfriend...my Alpha. Why what's happened?" Peter blushed again.

Uncle Ben stood glaring in the corner with a furious expression. This was the last thing Peter needed.

"There's been an incident involving Mr. Wilson senior, Wade's father. We would very much like to speak with his son. Do you know his current whereabouts?" The officer fixed Peter with a blank stare. He felt himself fidget, not knowing if he should tell them Wade was in fact in his room. Ratting on his boyfriend was definitely not high on his list of priorities in that moment. 

"Well, Peter? Where the hell is that troublemaker? You must know, you two are in each other's pockets every minute of the damned day!" Uncle Ben raged.

"Mr Parker, leave the questions to us please." 

Just as Peter was about to answer, possibly incriminating himself, Wade appeared in the doorway giving his best attempt at looking surprised. If things weren't so serious it would be funny.

"Hey, what's going on? You okay Pete?" 

"Can you please confirm your name sir?" The police officers threw each other a glance and a nod. Wade calmly said his name and asked again what was happening.

"Wade Wilson I am arresting you on suspicion of grievous bodily harm, you have the right to remain silent...anything you do say...." The officer read the young Alpha his rights as he cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Hey woah what the...? Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on? What have I done?" Wade faked his outrage, closely followed by Peter kicking up a fuss, grabbing hold of the Alpha's arm and shouting.

"He's been here all afternoon, this is a mistake! You've got the wrong guy!" Peter started crying as they led Wade away. His aunt and uncle tried to stop him from following the police outside. A couple of neighbors stood staring as Peter yelled at the cops to leave his Alpha alone and it was all a mistake. 

"Wade? I'll come to the station. I'll tell them. I'll make a statement. They'll see it's all wrong." The Alpha looked at him through the police car window and mouthed the words _I love you._ Peter nodded, frantic, anxious, feeling exposed as if they could see straight through his performance. 

Uncle Ben observed the spectacle, clenching his jaw when he saw Wade wink and smile at Peter just as the police car pulled away. He knew the police had the right guy, but he suspected Peter would cover his sly Alpha ass from any wrongdoing.

"Damn it. I knew something like this would happen. That kid is nothing but trouble and he's dragging Peter down with him." Ben turned to his wife, shaking his head. He felt totally helpless.

"Peter is that true? Has Wade been here all afternoon? Please talk to us, we want to help you." Aunt May looked worried. Peter squirmed slightly, but maintained Wade's innocence. His aunt believed him, but his uncle knew something wasn't right. Ben noticed Peter got that same look his father Richard used to get when he was lying.

Peter insisted on going to the police station to make a statement, giving Wade an alibi. His aunt accompanied him, wanting to support her nephew. She knew about Wade's father and his behaviour, it was no secret the man was a total menace. She always felt sorry for Wade and his mother, but part of her also didn't want to be too involved. Now it felt like trouble had come knocking on their door and Peter was caught up in it all. She loved her nephew and would always help him, but maybe it was time she talked to him about the future and how he saw his life with Wade panning out. Aunt May didn't want to pass judgement or impose any kind of restrictions on them, but she worried herself sick about Peter and Wade's relationship.

Unbeknown to Peter and his aunt, in their absence Uncle Ben discovered Wade's red hoodie stuffed under the bushes at the side of the back porch. He could see traces of blood on the lining and with a long sigh he stuffed the hoodie into a trash bag. He knew the time had come to have a few words with Wade Wilson. His main concern in life was his nephew and he’d stood back long enough. Peter was still only sixteen and regardless of his Omega status he needed to finish high school and concentrate on college. Ben Parker was determined to see his nephew get an education, Omega or not. Wade did not fit into that picture and somebody needed to remind him of that fact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the following morning Wade rocked up at Peter's window. The police released him pending no further investigation. His father had woken up in the hospital and refused to say who attacked him. He didn't want to press charges and they dismissed Wade's mother's version of events as unreliable due to her drunken state. Peter's alibi was also one of the main deciding factors, placing Wade away from the house at the time of the attack. 

They released him first thing with an off the record warning, mainly to stay away from his father for the time being and try to keep his nose out of trouble. The police were familiar with the older degenerate Alpha and his petty crimes. That still didn't take away the fact that 'somebody' severely kicked his ass. Wade's dad woke up with two black eyes, a broken nose, numerous teeth missing, his arm broken in three places, five broken ribs, a punctured lung, a ruptured spleen and bruising over his entire body. If Wade's mom hadn't intervened, screaming and throwing herself on her bleeding husband, things could have been a lot worse. Fatal even.

Wade wasn't proud of losing his temper in such a violent way, but this ran so much deeper than reacting to his sleazebag dad assaulting his boyfriend. This attack was the result of years of horrendous abuse inflicted on both Wade and his mother. The young Alpha endured his father's cruelty time and time again, but to see him try and hurt Peter just tipped Wade over the edge. He'd long given up trying to defend and protect his mother, she didn't want his help. Peter was the only person Wade really cared about. He would give his whole life to keep him safe and yet it felt like he kept putting the Omega in precarious situations. Even now, Peter was the one incriminating himself by giving him a false alibi. The Alpha felt he would never be able to repay him, never be able to give his sweet, kind, loving boyfriend the same selfless love and care. Something the voices in his head agreed with.

_He's worth a million of you._

_You're nothing but a violent asshole._

_Did it feel good beating up your own father?_

_What do you think Peter's aunt and uncle think of you?_

_They hate you!_

_Bringing the police to their home._

_Telling their precious boy to lie for you._

_Oh Wade...tsssk._

_You are bad news._

Wade couldn't shake the idea that he’d never be good enough for Peter, that the Omega deserved better. He felt his own personal issues would somehow hold him back. Peter needed to be free, explore his potential, achieve his ambitions. He stared up at the window and for a split second he considered turning away, leaving for good, allowing Peter to thrive in his absence. It would hurt like hell and he would miss him like nothing else on earth, but he knew eventually that would pass. The thought of Peter succeeding in life, becoming the person he deserved to be, made the young Alpha feel so much pride. 

"Wade? I'm so happy you're okay." Peter's caramel voice filled his tortured brain. He blinked up at his sleepy face sticking out of the window. How could he even entertain the idea of leaving him? How could he ever survive without those chasmic brown eyes? They peered right into his soul. The world wouldn't make sense without him.

_My love._

_My Omega._

_Mine._

He climbed up through the window and crawled into bed beside Peter. They could only spend a short while together until the Omega needed to get up for class. Peter also felt it would be better if his aunt and uncle didn't see Wade for a few days until things calmed down. He would tell them he'd been released with no charge and let the dust settle. Having his Alpha back by his side was the most important thing, nothing else mattered. 

"I love you Peter. Thank you for helping me. I'm so sorry about all this shit...my dad...oh man I'm so so sorry. You don't need any of my crappy problems in your life." Wade closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned his forehead against Peter's. 

"It doesn't matter. I would do anything for you. Remember our pinky promise...that you trust me? Well, just please trust me now. I am fine, your dad didn't break me. You ending up in jail? That would have broken my heart. I can't live without you Wade. You're my Alpha. I need you...I belong with you." Peter held the older boy's face in his hands and tenderly kissed him. Every single time their lips met it felt like the first time. A surge of undying love, of pure unflinching devotion.

_Mine._

_Yours._

They lay in each other's arms for a while, kissing and snuggling, holding on to a few moments of bliss. Happy they were once again reunited.

The early morning sounds of the neighborhood waking up meant Peter needed to get ready for class. He kissed Wade before he climbed back out the window. The young Alpha remembered the red hoodie and slipped round the side of the house to retrieve it. He rooted about under the bushes, but it wasn't there. 

"Looking for something Wade? Something red perhaps?" Uncle Ben stood over him with a grave look on his face. The young Alpha flinched.

_Oh shit._

_Ohhhh Wade you're in trouble now._

_You're a dirty liar and he knows it._

"Hey Uncle Ben, yeah I dropped my hoodie. Did you find it?" Wade knew there was no point trying to soft-soap Peter's uncle. Things were way too obvious for that. He respected him too much to make things any worse than they already were. "I'm sorry...you know..about yesterday. The police, my dad...it's a mess. They let me go. No charges." 

Ben Parker held up the trash bag containing Wade's hoodie and shook his head.

"Here, take it. No charges eh? Lucky you." Ben Parker turned to walk back inside, but his conscience got the better of him. He needed to speak his mind, stick up for his nephew's honor. It was time the young Alpha understood the implications of his actions. 

Wade walked away, but Uncle Ben stopped him.

_Please let it be nothing...please._

_Don't stop me seeing Peter._

_He will._

_He hates you Wade._

_Here it comes._

_Bye bye Peter._

"Wade, I think it's time I explained some things to you. I know you lied about your father. I know you were there, I saw the blood on your hoodie. Now, what you and your family do is your business and if that involves beating the shit out of each other that's still _your_ business. I couldn't care less. What I do care about, however, is Peter. My nephew is a decent, kind, sweet person. He would do anything for the people he loves and that includes you." Ben Parker's voice darkened as he glared at Wade. 

"I don't like you. I don't like that you stood there and let my good-hearted nephew lie for you. I don't like that he has chosen you as his ... _whatever_ it is that you two are. He is an Omega, which means his life is going to be hard enough without having a selfish little prick like you ruining any chance he might get. He deserves better than you. I am not going to stand by and watch some low-achiever drag my nephew into a life of violence and misery." Uncle Ben's anger mounted.

"B-but I wouldn't....I would never h-hurt Peter...I love him, _please_ , I really do," Wade spluttered in his defense.

"What? Are you serious? Do you think his aunt and I haven't seen the damage your fucked up games have caused? The bruises, the scratches...and don't get me started on the state I found him in when you left him in that locker room. Anything could have happened to him....and we both know it did. You attacked that kind soft boy. What did he do to deserve that Wade? Did he _smell_ different? Did you lose control? Believe me, if I were a younger man I would gladly _lose control_ right here right now and kick the shit out of you." Uncle Ben clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'm so sorry...I know...it's all true. I let him down. I let you all down. If you want to hit me I'll take it, I won't fight back. I can handle it, it's what I deserve. My dad...he used to beat the crap out of me, because he could see it too...I'm no good. I lied about what happened and I'm so sorry, but I never lied about loving Peter. I would do anything for him. He is everything to me." Tears formed in Wade's eyes. He knew there was no coming back from this. He waited for his punishment.

"Wade, I'm not going to hit you. I know you're sorry. I know that the life you've led was not your fault, but son you're going to be eighteen soon and you're not a little kid anymore. You need to take responsibility for your own life now and that means you need to do the right thing. Peter has a bright future ahead of him. He's going to college. It's not going to be easy now he's an Omega, but we will help him every step of the way. I want him to have the life he deserves and I'm sorry Wade but that doesn't include you. If you really love him you will leave him alone." The words hit Wade right in his gut.

"Leave Peter? I c-can't...he's my Omega...my mate...we belong together. You can't ask me to leave him." Wade panicked.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you, if you don't leave my nephew alone I will go to the police and tell them you lied. I will tell them Peter made a mistake, that you threatened him. One look at the bruises on his body would be enough to convince them. Wade, I'm not doing this to get you into trouble. God knows what kind of nightmare your father put you through, but I have to protect my nephew. I have to make sure he chooses the right path in this life. His parents trusted us with his welfare and I will do all it takes to make sure he is safe and happy." 

"B-but that's all I was doing...trying to protect him...my dad...he...he _assaulted_ Peter. I couldn't just walk away. I had to show him I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I'm sorry... _please_ ...don't do this. I promise nothing bad will ever happen again." Wade cried into his hands. Fear filled his thoughts.

"Jesus Christ, it's even worse than I thought. Son, you are doing nothing to reassure me that my nephew will be safe near you or your messed up family. The truth is something bad _will_ happen again and it will keep happening until you leave. I don't want you near Peter any more. Just go, make it a clean break. We'll pick up the pieces." Ben Parker sounded resolute, his mind was made up.

"I can't just leave today. I don't have anywhere to go. I need some time, make a few calls. Before Peter got his h-heat...I ...I spoke to a scout from the army, but I told him I'd changed my mind...because I wanted to be with Pete. I need to try and contact him. Please don't go to the police or say anything. I'll sort it out, but... _please_ ..I can't tell Peter. It will destroy him. He'll try and stop me from going. Like you say... _a clean break_..it will be for the best." Wade's heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He had no choice. This was no longer about him. Peter needed to be safe and that meant he needed to be as far away as possible from Wade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the week that followed and the run up to Wade's eighteenth birthday the young Alpha made preparations to leave town. He made contact with the army scout and reinstated his application to join up, meaning he would leave the day after his birthday. He hated himself for what he was about to do to Peter, but at the same time he believed it was for the best. His uncle was right. Peter deserved to have a good life and Wade could never give him that. He would always fail him.

Wade's father took a bad turn, suffered a stroke and was placed in intensive care. His mother blamed Wade and threw him out of the house, but he let himself in again after she'd drunk herself into a stupor. He knew if his father died and Peter's uncle told the police about him the charge would be manslaughter. Each day felt like a waiting game, except he already knew the outcome.

He sold his bike and a few of his possessions to buy Peter a gift, a special memento he intended to give him before he left. The idea that he would never see him again cut Wade like a knife. This was not how things were supposed to be. Their bond would probably fade over time, but until that day their hearts would be empty, bereft of the love they lost. Even after all the cruelty and uncertainty Wade suffered in his life he never thought he would have to endure something so inexplicably painful as losing his one true love.

_My Peter._

_My Omega._

_Mine...always...forever._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy Birthday sweetheart. I got you a present, it's not much, but it's something personal." Peter's face lit up as he handed Wade the gift. It was wrapped in red paper with a black bow. The Alpha gazed at him, trying not to get upset. This would be their last day together. He was trying to memorize every detail of Peter's face. Every freckle, every tiny pore, his smile, his eyes, the shape of his nose, the curve of his lips. 

_Oh those lips._

_I'm never going to kiss them again._

Wade opened the gift wrap and burst into tears. He couldn't stop it any longer. The gift was a double sided photo frame that opened like a book. There were two photographs of Wade and Peter. One was a recent selfie they'd taken by the lake, happy, kissing. The other was a picture Peter's mom took of them when they were kids and the sight of their young faces beaming into the camera broke Wade in two. He sobbed, holding on to the frame, the paper scrunched up on his lap.

_Please don't make me leave...please._

_I need him._

"Oh Wade, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? I'm sorry...is it the photo...when we were kids? I love that picture, but if it makes you think about bad stuff from back then we can replace it. I just want to make you happy. My Alpha...you are so special to me. I love you so much. Come on, let me hold you...make it all better." The young Omega wrapped his arms round the big Alpha, soothing him, projecting nurturing vibes. Wade held him tightly, wanting to feel every breath, every motion, inhale that sweet comforting smell. 

_Almonds and cookies...it's locked in my soul._

"Peter, it's perfect. I don't want to change it. I love it. I love _you_. I'll never love anybody the way I love you. No matter what happens, we will always belong to each other. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. I will never forget that and I'm so sorry for all the shit I've caused you. I'm sorry for hurting you....my Omega...I hope you can forgive me." Wade knew he'd said too much. His emotions were too raw. There was so much he wanted to explain, promises he needed to make. The confusion in Peter's eyes said it all. He picked up on Wade's insecurities, felt his pain. 

"Alpha...let's lie on the bed. Let me take those worries away. I want to feel you, taste you. I also have something else to show you. It's a special gift...just for you to see." Peter winked at Wade as he led him to the bed. The Alpha followed obediently, wanting to enjoy every last minute they had left together.

Wade undressed down to his boxer shorts and sat on the bed. He rested his back against the headboard and watched Peter slowly peel away his clothes. His mind captured every tiny detail of the Omega's performance, storing it away like footage from a movie. He looked so seductive with his wicked smile and gleaming eyes. Wade loved the mischief in his laugh. He wished he could record it, keep it with him.

_That sound._

_His laugh._

_Please don't forget it._

Peter bit his lip as he hooked his thumbs under his waistband and lowered his pants, revealing a pair of black lace briefs that left very little to the imagination. He saw the look on Wade's face and grinned. 

"Do you like them? I bought them specially for you." Peter licked his lips and moved towards the bed. Wade didn't take his eyes off him once. This was more than he could have dreamed of, but his guilt prevented him from enjoying it. He couldn't let Peter see his anguish, spoil his little moment. He felt awful.

The young Omega straddled Wade's thighs trying to entice a response, but the Alpha felt too tense, too upset. He could see the quizzical expression on Peter's face as he felt his flaccid crotch. 

"Alpha? What's wrong? Don't you like the panties? I wasn't sure ..you know...if it was too much. I guess it is ...I'm sorry." Peter looked embarrassed. 

"Oh god no, baby no. You look amazing...the panties...they are so right, never too much. Everything you do is perfect. I just...I don't know. I feel weird. Maybe it's just because I'm eighteen today and my own family couldn't even be bothered to wish me Happy Birthday. It's fucked up. I keep thinking about your parents. How kind they were to me and I know if they were still here they would be so happy for me today. I feel like I've let them down, hurting you, getting arrested, being an idiot." Wade tried to contain himself. He felt even more guilty for using the memory of Peter's folks to divert the real reason for his emotions, but part of him really did miss them.

"Oh Wade...oh no...that's not true. My parents loved you and they would have forgiven you just like I have. All they ever wanted was for me ...and you...to be happy. You know if they hadn't died I might not have become an Omega. The shock of losing them affected me so deeply and I read that sometimes trauma can alter the chemicals in the body. I love them and I miss them, but I don't regret being an Omega.... _your_ Omega. Things were meant to happen that way, because we were meant to be together." Peter's eyes glistened with happy tears. His sweet face gazed adoringly at Wade. 

"P-please don't say that. Your parent's death was the worst thing that ever happened to you. Nothing is ever _meant to be_ , life doesn't work like that. I heard a guy in a movie say: 'Life is an endless series of train-wrecks with only brief, commercial-like breaks of happiness.' and that's really how I see it. Life is not this great romantic story with a happy ending. It's painful and hard and what do you get at the end? Death." Wade instantly regretted his words when he saw the deflated look on Peter's face. This was not how their last day was supposed to unfold.

_Oh yeah? So, how was it meant to go then Wade?_

_Sugar Coated rainbows with happy flying unicorns?_

_A proposal of marriage? You down on one knee with a ring?_

_You're LEAVING him._

_You are going to break his heart into a million tiny pieces._

_He will never get over it._

_You're the worst person in the whole world._

The voices scolded him, their scathing words cutting through his guilty conscience. It had crossed his mind to make Peter angry with him, then he could leave and make a clean break. Seeing the confused look in Peter's eyes killed him. He stroked his arm and half-smiled. 

"Pete, I'm sorry. I guess turning eighteen just feels like such a huge deal. Things change so quickly and I'm worried about my future, about your future. I know you're supposed to be going to college and I ..." Peter cut him off.

"No. I'm not going. I'm staying here with you. I can get a job. We can get a place together when High School is finished. I don't want to leave you Wade." 

"I don't want you to do that. I think you should go to college. I want you to have all the chances in life Pete. You're my Omega, nothing will change that. I'll still be here when you come back. Hey maybe you'll go to a college nearby and we can see each other at the weekends. I can't let you throw away your future." Wade tried to tell Peter that he should carry on with his life, not worry about them being together. In his messed up brain he somehow thought it would soften the blow after he left.

Peter climbed off Wade's lap and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I don't understand, a-are y-you b-breaking up with me? You're my Alpha...we're supposed to stay together. I thought you wanted that too. Don't you want to be with me anymore?" A silent sob left his throat. He didn't want to be apart from Wade. He'd already made plans for them in his head. "D-don't you love me?"

"Hey, oh Peter come on, you know I love you more than anything. You are my whole life, but I just don't want to hold you back. It's always going to be your choice. I will do whatever you want me to ...my special Omega. Can I hold you?" Wade shuffled forward curling his arms round Peter's shoulders. He needed to feel his body next to his. Peter turned into him, tiny sniffles making him shudder. 

The clock was ticking and all Wade could do was hold him close. His mind ran through every possible scenario he could think of that would allow him to stay. His chances were slim to none as his father still resided in intensive care and all Wade's credibility hung on Peter's alibi. There was no doubt Ben Parker would make trouble if he stayed. Peter would stand by him, but at what cost? He didn't want to be responsible for splitting their family up. No, leaving town was his only realistic option. It was the only choice that protected Peter and gave Wade a fresh start. 

"Hey baby let's lie down, just hugs, me and you. Need you Omega...want to hold you. Let me scent you...please." Wade moved Peter beside him on the bed and pulled the covers over them. It felt cosy, _familiar_ , like they'd always been together. He stuck his nose into Peter's hair, inhaling his scent, feeling the soft strands against his face. It smelt like _home_. 

_Cookies and almonds._

Night drew in and they fell asleep in each other's arms, two warm bodies curled up, safe in a secure embrace. The world could have ended and nothing would have torn them apart, but as Wade stirred from his sleep he knew in a matter of hours he would walk out of Peter's life for good. 

The big Alpha stroked his Omega's soft face, his silken skin smooth under his searching fingertips. He caressed his side, reaching down to the lace of the black briefs that still clung to Peter's hips. The Omega sighed, a tiny moan breaking the silence. A single memory flooded Wade's mind. Peter, so young, lying beside him, touching himself, moans so quiet they were almost silent. The look on his young face was the same. Serene, happy, beautiful and completely desirable. Wade exhaled deeply, he wanted to be inside him one last time. 

_My Omega._

_Mine._

_Take him Wade._

_Take him while he's still yours._

For once Wade agreed with the voices. Slowly he moved down to Peter's crotch and eased his thighs apart. The Omega lay on his back, his breathing steady. Wade could see he was aroused, his modest length stiff beneath the see-through fabric. He gently brushed his large palm over the pretty bulge. Peter sighed, spreading his thighs further. Wade leant in and mouthed over the panties, catching Peter's tip as it peeked over the lace edge. Pre-cum dribbled out onto his tight little belly, salty on Wade's eager lips. Peter's almond scent was strongest between his legs and listening to his steady breathing Wade carefully moved the panties aside, exposing the Omega's blushed entrance. It sat there like a pink bud, waiting to be prized open by Wade's tongue. This was his favourite place in the whole world, nestled between Peter's creamy thighs, lapping at his sweet slick hole.

"Hah..oh ahhh ..Wade..Alpha..w-what..oh hmm yes." Peter's sleepy voice reacted with breathy gasps, encouraging Wade to bury his tongue deeper. The sweet flavour of the Omega's slick made the Alpha's chest rumble, a satisfied growl vibrating against Peter's sensitive rim. 

Something felt different between them, maybe because Wade knew this would be their last time, because his Alpha stayed calm. The urge to devour his Omega replaced with a softer more nurturing impulse. It felt so bittersweet to finally be able to treat Peter right, with care and affection, rather than untamed aggression.

_Why now?_

_Why at this moment?_

_All I ever wanted was to make him happy._

Peter tangled his fingers in Wade's hair, holding him in place, needing his greedy tongue, begging him to use his fingers. 

"Please...Alpha...more...I need to...feel...make me come...ahhh" The Omega covered his face with a pillow to stem his moans. Wade's proficient tongue and hot mouth felt so fulfilling. He'd eaten him out before, but that was rough and accompanied by Wade biting and sucking the delicate flesh of his inner thighs. 

This was loving and attentive, _caring._ This was what Peter longed for, the affection, the tenderness. His boyfriend taking care of him, not merely _taking_ him. Peter felt hopeful that Wade's Alpha was finally calming down. 

_I wish it could be like this all the time._

_Maybe things will be better now._

_He feels so good._

"Peter ...I need to be inside you...I love you Baby Boy, you make me so happy." Wade had never used such a term of endearment, but Peter liked it, he saw it as proof that his Alpha was softening, becoming more tentative in his dominance.

"Hmmm say it again...I like it...say it when you come inside me...I love you Wade ...please don't ever stop loving me...my Alpha." Peter arched his back, curving his hips up against Wade's erection. 

"Baby Boy? You like that? I'll say it in your dreams forever. I will never ever stop loving you.... _never_..I promise." Wade meant every word. No matter where his path would take him, no matter how far away, his heart would only beat for his true Omega. Nobody could replace him, but he knew Peter wouldn't see it that way. Wade hoped one day he could forgive him, understand why he had to leave.

_I'm so sorry._

The big Alpha gazed down at his Omega looking beyond desirable beneath him as he deftly removed the panties. He lifted his smooth pale thighs up and pushed inside him, feeling the tight clutch of his slick entrance. Peter gasped, his mouth half-open, his eyes glazed. Wade slowly inched further in, stroking the Omega's torso, running his fingers along the slim abdomen. Peter's short breaths hitched sharply every time Wade drew back and pushed forward, each time a little deeper. He whined at the sensation of the Alpha's heavy cock stretching him. 

"Ahh go deeper...give me more...need...want you...Alpha ..so much." Peter's whole body felt electric, each slow thrust, every cautious touch, it felt like Wade was a completely different person and Peter loved every second.

"Ah Peter..Omega..so sweet, so perfect...you will always be mine...my Baby Boy." Wade spoke in a low whisper, but Peter heard him and bucked his hips up to meet Wade's thrusts. The nickname made him feel even more turned on. The Alpha smiled, wishing he'd thought of it sooner. He bottomed out, balls flat against Peter's ass cheeks, filling him as he held on to his thighs. 

Tears ran down Wade's face, the emotion catching him off-guard. He desperately tried to block any thoughts about his departure, wanting to give himself entirely to his Omega. He looked breathtaking, laid out beneath him. He felt so warm and tight, every push more sensual than the last. Wade kept going at a steady pace, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible, etching every single sight, sound and scent on his soul. He wanted to remember it all, see it in his mind when he closed his eyes.

Peter's smaller erection bounced off his taut belly every time Wade drove into him. The Alpha loved the way it looked, so firm and blushed. He wrapped his big hand round and stroked it gently, using the pre-cum to slide along the smooth veiny shaft. Peter cried out, clasping his hand to his mouth trying not to make too much noise. 

The feeling of Wade's hand working his cock while he fucked him so steadily soon brought Peter right to the edge. He groaned and pleaded for a release, his belly tightening as the burn hit his core. Wade thrust faster, panting and keening as Peter lost control and spilled out over his hand. Seeing his boyfriend come so hard, his wails muffled by his hand, tears streaming down his face, gave Wade the final push he needed to let go. 

"Ahhh Baby Boy I'm coming...ah ...Peter.. _oh god_.."

The rush coursed through him, his seed pulsed into his Omega. Wade threw his head back and growled like a giant bear. A noise so primeval it didn't resemble anything even remotely human. Peter lit up at the sound, his Omega purring in response. 

Two beautiful creatures entwined and connected by their biology. 

By their lust.

_By their love._

Wade covered Peter's body with his own, leaning on his elbows, kissing his Omega's soft lips. He didn't want to pull out, needing to stay connected for as long as he could. Tears flowed as he smiled and cupped Peter's jaw. The Omega embraced him, lightly stroking his back. His shiny brown eyes drank in Wade's emotions. 

"Thank you for being gentle with me. It felt so amazing. Happy Birthday my beautiful Alpha. I love you so much." Peter projected every soothing feeling he could muster to calm and reassure his mate, but the big guy wept his heart out, hot tears dripped onto Peter's skin. 

"I-I'm sorry...Pete I'm so sorry...for everything. I wish every time could have been like this. I wish I'd tried harder to control myself, taken better care of you. I hope you can forgive me ...I hope one day you'll see that all I ever wanted was to make you happy. I really love you ...so...so ..m-much." Wade cried into Peter's chest, unable to stop the wave of regret. He wanted to confess so badly, tell him about his uncle, about his threat, about his plans to leave. Instead, he just lay in Peter's loving arms, breathing in the scent that would always bring him home.

_Cookies and almonds._

_My Peter._

_My Omega._

_Mine._

He lay there listening to his true love's heartbeat. They'd slowly come apart and snuggled into one another just like they'd always done. Peter's breathing calmed into a rhythm, telling Wade he was snoozing. The Alpha couldn't fall asleep, soon he would need to leave. He reminded himself to take the photos Peter gave him and leave the gift he'd bought with a note he'd written. He never felt more like a coward, but it was the only way. 

Wade didn't know how long he lay there, but it felt like a lifetime, a slow painful life of cruelty and regret. The impossibility of their reality felt surreal and cold. Looking at Peter's soft sleeping face made the young Alpha cry once more, but he had no time to give in to his emotions. He carefully slipped out the bed and got himself dressed. It was too early for any dawn light, but soon the birds would start their chorus. 

Wade placed the small gift, wrapped in blue and red shiny paper, on Peter's desk and opened the note beside it. He desperately wanted to give him one last kiss, but he felt scared he might wake up. Tempting fate he couldn't resist leaning over and inhaling Peter's scent for the last time. He held his breath as the young Omega stirred slightly. 

"MmmWade..?" Peter whispered, his voice laced with sleep.

"S'okay Baby Boy I need to pee, go back to sleep." He brushed his forehead with the lightest of kisses, savouring that final touch. Peter smiled and drifted off, back into a world within his dreams, where he and Wade lived happily ever after.

Wade carefully opened the window. 

He looked back one last time at the love of his life.

_Goodbye my sweet Omega._

_I'll never forget you._

_I'm sorry._

With that parting thought he climbed out the window and ran down the street, out of Peter's life for good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter woke up to the familiar morning sounds. He instantly looked round for Wade and felt a tinge of panic at the Alpha's absence. It wasn't unusual for his boyfriend to leave at first light to avoid any awkwardness with his aunt and uncle, but Peter couldn't recall him leaving. All he could remember was Wade getting up to pee in the night. 

"That must have been some sleep. You wore me out Alpha." Peter chuckled to himself as he got out of bed and found a towel. He winced at the wet feeling between his legs. Wade's seed slowly ran down his thighs. "Ugh thanks for your more than generous deposit." 

Peter fussed round his room, catching sight of the shiny blue and red paper of the gift out the corner of his eye. Something caught in his chest, a tightness, a feeling long past. 

Anxiety.

The young Omega picked up the small package and saw the note. 

**_Dear Peter_ **

**_When you read this I will be gone._ **

**_Please don't be angry. I tried to be good, I really did, but life just got in the way._ **

**_I can't give you what you need. I'm not the one for you._ **

**_I'm sorry I hurt you. I can't forget it. You deserved better._ **

**_You deserve to be happy._ **

**_You deserve to be loved by someone who can look after you and have the future you worked so hard to achieve._ **

**_You have meant so much to me. Without you my life would have been very different._ **

**_You made it better. You made me better._ **

**_Thank you for everything. I will never forget you._ **

**_I love you Peter. My Omega._ **

**_I always will._ **

**_I'm sorry._ **

**_All my heart_ **

**_Wade XXX_ **

As he read the words a horrible realisation crept over him.

_Wade?_

_Gone?_

_No..NO..no no no NO!_

"ALPHA!! WHY? NO...no...please this isn't true. I don't understand." Peter's heart pounded in his chest as he rushed round his room, gathering up his clothes, needing to dress himself quickly. 

"I have to go after him, find him. WADE!!" It was all too much. He could feel himself falling apart. Deep in his soul he knew it was pointless. He knew Wade would be long gone, but still he needed to try. He couldn't just do nothing.

He pocketed the gift in his jacket and climbed out the window. The last thing he needed was twenty questions from his aunt and uncle. 

Peter ran all the way to Wade's house, praying, wishing, hoping it was all a misunderstanding. He banged on the door, but there was no response. He looked through the window and could see Wade's mom comatose on the sofa. Peter tried the door and it opened. He stepped inside and ran through to Wade's room.

_No._

_Please._

_Oh Wade._

_Where are you?_

The Alpha didn't have many personal items or clothes, but his closet was empty. His posters torn from the walls, his DVDs and games console thrown in a cardboard box. The bed was stripped and any trace of Wade was gone. 

"He ain't here. Left early this morning. Takes after his father. He was always good at disappearing. Take my advice honey...move on. He won't be coming back." Wade's mother stood slurring her words in the doorway, reeking of drink. She smirked and walked away, leaving Peter standing in the middle of Wade's empty bedroom. He reached into his pocket and took out the small package. The blue and red paper shone too brightly for such a somber moment. It felt like the final insult.

"How could you do this to me?" Peter sniffed, trying to focus through his tears on unwrapping the gift. 

Inside the paper was a box, just smaller than Peter's palm. He opened it and caught his breath at the contents. He carefully lifted it out of the box and stared with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

It was a silver chain, that in itself was simple yet pretty, but hanging from the chain was a solid silver spider. Detailed and intricate, it glimmered in the light from the window. Peter gazed at it, mesmerized. 

_It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

Peter snapped out of his trance and looked in the box. There was a small card with a spider-shaped emblem. On the back was a heart with the words:

**_A special spider for my special boy._ **

**_Wx_ **

In that moment Peter's heart crumbled to dust. He couldn't cry. He couldn't speak. He knew it was too late. The person he loved more than life itself had gone.

_Wade.....Alpha._

_I'm never going to see him again._

_He's gone._

_He's left me._

_For good this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade.  
> Oh Peter.  
> Writing this chapter made me cry.  
> I'm sorry it's all so sad. 
> 
> I promise things will be very different in the next chapter as we jump 8 years ahead.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox  
> ps: did you guys spot the Deadpool movie quote?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps eight years ahead.  
> Peter is 24 and working in NYC alongside his new colleague Bruce Banner.  
> Peter and Wade have both adopted their respective Alter-egos, but with their new identities come a whole load of unforeseen changes.  
> Peter still struggles with the events from the past.  
> Deadpool wants to befriend Spidey, but the web shooter isn't so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is revealed in this chapter.  
> I've used a few references to various canon sources with regards to Spider-Man and Hulk's connection and also the reference to Weapon H. Also rather than give Spidey mechanical web shooters I opted for the organic webs like in the Sam Raimi films. I always liked the idea of Peter having that spider characteristic.
> 
> Thank you lovely readers xoxoxox

(Eight years later.)

"I see our friend in red has been busy again." Bruce Banner nodded at his monitor with a smile on his face. 

"He's no friend of mine," Peter huffed.

"Well, maybe somebody needs to tell him that, because he's doing his very best to get you to notice him. He caught those four guys who robbed the city bank. Heard one of them might never walk again and another got his arm sliced off by a katana. Oh here we go, they're going to talk to him." Bruce laughed at the sight on screen. Peter walked over and frowned disapprovingly.

"For god's sake what the hell is he doing? Turn up the volume." Peter instantly regretted that decision when he heard the sound of his voice.

"Spider-Man...if you're watching this...I'm your biggest fan. Like, we're talking MAJOR FANBOY here! Anyhooo I'm really good at catching bad guys and I think we would make a great team. You and me...Boys in Red! Here's my number...call me Spidey baby I promise YOU WON'T REGRET IT!" The loud masked man held up a piece of paper with a mobile number crudely scrawled in red crayon. He pointed at it and made a 'call me' gesture with his gloved hand. 

Peter glared at the screen. 

_Deadpool._

_I hate him._

The tv reporter lapped it up as he took over and spoke directly to the camera.

"There we have it folks. A direct appeal from Deadpool to Spider-Man. What do our viewers think? Would they make a great team? We'd love to know what the man himself thinks...." Peter leant over and switched the monitor off.

"The man himself thinks it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard." 

Bruce raised his eyebrows. 

"You should call him. He's not as bad as you think. I've met him a few times. You never know he might be an asset to Spider-Man. The public likes him."

"More like an ass.." Peter muttered to himself. "How can the public like him? He's a cold-blooded killer. Oh sure, here's your Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and his new friend who, as it turns out, is also a murderer. No, it's never going to happen." 

"Hmm he loves teasing people who take themselves too seriously." Bruce chuckled at Peter's scowling face.

"Very funny, but you know as well as I do that people like us have to act responsibly. Deadpool acts like a deranged man-baby half the time and his clear lack of awareness when it comes to human life is astounding. There was no reason for him to slice that guy's arm off. He just did it because he wanted to. How could I even consider teaming up with him? He would be nothing but a distraction. No, he can keep his phone number." 

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much...are you sure you're not tempted? He's got a great body if anything ...ouch ha ha...I'm just playing. In the two years we've worked together I've never heard you mention a date or even that you're interested in someone. He's practically throwing himself at you...I'm a little jealous." Bruce rubbed his temple where Peter hit him with a roll of tape.

"Jesus, please Bruce, no...just no! Besides, even if he was remotely _normal_ he is clearly an Alpha and ...oh nope why am I even having this conversation? You're a Beta you don't understand, it's complicated. The reason you never hear me talk about dates or potential mates is because I don't have time to have any kind of romance. I'm fine as I am thank you. Spider-Man works alone." As far as Peter was concerned that was the final word on the matter.

The problem was that even though the web shooter felt adamant Deadpool was bad news, he couldn't deny that part of him felt curious. He hated that the masked man called him out so publicly, because now people would be asking him about a possible team up. He'd raised expectations among the inhabitants of a city in turmoil. Due to recent law enforcement cuts crime had markedly increased. A more rogue character like Deadpool, who obviously took no shit from criminals, appealed to the disillusioned public. He was somebody they saw as a clear deterrent, whereas lately Spider-Man found himself being criticised for not acting forceful enough. He opted for the more tactful approach, using his negotiation skills rather than instantly reverting to super powers. He felt weary of all the violence. Some days he found it hard to keep up the pretence of being a capable Alpha. His Omega heart gave him a softer edge, but he could never run the risk of becoming too complacent. He felt unsure how he would handle Deadpool.

_Call him._

_You know you want to._

Peter slammed his fist on the side, causing a stack of petri dishes to topple over. He didn't really have a choice. Deadpool had put him in an impossible position and Peter suspected he knew exactly what he was doing.

_That Alpha bastard._

_I hate him._

Bruce gave him a knowing sideways glance, smiling to himself. He could almost hear the cogs turning in his colleague's brain. He knew him pretty well, there were few secrets between them. 

Bruce and Peter both knew about their respective Alter Egos. They originally met the day Peter got bitten by a rare species of mutated spider with radioactive genes. It happened during an introductory tour of the entomology department in the research wing of the Natural History Museum. Peter applied for a job as an arachnologist and based on his exemplary degree and extensive knowledge of spiders they offered him the position immediately. 

Bruce was the first person Peter told about the bite and the subsequent mutation. He needed someone to confide in and being a fellow scientist he felt he could ask him for help. In return Bruce explained his own mutation as a way of showing Peter he could trust him. 

Since then they became friends as well as colleagues. Bruce tried to keep The Hulk contained, only unleashing the angry guy when they needed him to help out The Avengers. 

The Hulk fascinated Peter. The first time he saw him he couldn't believe that such a mild-mannered man like Bruce turned into a raging green monster. He'd carried Spidey on his shoulder while fighting off rogue mechanical pterodactyls terrorizing Staten Island. They successfully defeated twenty of the robotic monsters together. 

The mastermind behind that little caper was a human-mutant hybrid called Sauron, better known as Pterodactyl Man. His ultimate aim was to turn humans into dinosaurs, but Spidey fought and captured him. After he handed Sauron over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony Stark tried to recruit Spidey as an Avenger, but the web shooter declined, preferring to work alone. Spider-Man operated on a much smaller stage than The Avengers and that suited him. This bugged Stark as he liked to get his own way. Peter had no interest in being controlled by someone like Tony Stark. He didn't like people telling him what to do and while he had the utmost respect for The Avengers, he didn't want to join them.

Bruce admired Peter's tenacity when it came to his friend Tony. He knew how desperately Iron Man wanted to make Spider-Man a part of his superhero family. Every other month the influential millionaire would attempt to contact Spidey and invite him to Stark Tower. Being a polite young man Peter would always gracefully accept and pay him a visit, but it always ended in disappointment for Tony as every time the young scientist refused any offers. The senior Avenger met his match in Peter when it came to stubborn resolve. The young man merely humored Stark by sitting through all his ideas and technological demonstrations. The tech bit actually interested Peter, but he found Stark's personality endlessly tedious. 

_Another Alpha who thinks he can rule the world._

Stark even tried to uncover Spidey's identity by involving Bruce in his plans to woo Peter with fancy suit upgrades and promises of research opportunities in his many laboratories, but he warned Tony to back off. Just because Stark knew Bruce had teamed up with Spidey didn't mean he wanted to act as Stark's puppet. They'd known each other too long for that. His friendship with Peter meant more to him than pleasing Tony's overzealous ego. Besides, their working relationship was one of mutual respect and understanding and Bruce didn't want anything to spoil it. Under no circumstances would Bruce ever reveal Spidey's identity. Peter didn't have many friends and to know he could trust Bruce meant a lot to him.

Now, standing across from his colleague he handed him a pen and paper.

"Write it down." 

Bruce gave him Deadpool's number. 

"Call him. Let him help you kick some bad guy ass for a week or two. Keep everybody happy, then you can say goodbye and keep things on a low-key friendly basis in the future." He felt it was probably for the best if he didn't tell Peter that once Spider-Man accepted Deadpool's offer he would never ever get rid of him. 

_I hope I've done the right thing, but a promise is a promise._

Bruce almost felt guilty because he was partly responsible for Deadpool's public plea. He was slightly more familiar with The Merc than he let on towards Peter. Bruce considered Deadpool a friend. He knew about his past connection to Peter and he also knew his real name.

_Wade Wilson._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They met at a secret government testing facility called Weapon X, where they created so-called Super Humans. Bruce could tell immediately that Wade was there for a very different reason to him. Riddled with cancer Wilson saw the program as his last hope of beating the disease. They'd filled his head with the idea that he would get super-powers and be cancer-free. He achieved the latter, but at a cost. 

Unfortunately, Bruce himself discovered too late that the scientists who extracted his DNA were in fact developing mutant hybrids designed to act like weapons. One of which resulted in Weapon H, an amalgamation of Hulk and a mutant named Wolverine. Some of Wolverine's DNA also got implanted into Wade during the weeks of torture inflicted on his body.

Bruce refused to cooperate any longer and informed the program he would be leaving. As a high-profile scientist in his own right they couldn't stop him. Bruce tried to get Wade to go with him, but he refused saying he’d decided to give it a chance. He told Bruce there was someone he needed to find, a person from his past who he'd hurt. Wade loved this person more than anything and if he succeeded in beating the cancer he could make it up to them. Bruce took pity on him and made him a promise that if he got better he could look him up and he would always help him out, whatever he needed. 

Eventually, after Wade mutated, he attacked the main people responsible for hurting him and set fire to that part of the facility. His mutation meant he'd become immortal, so he escaped unharmed and fled to the city. 

When they met again the extent of Wade's mutation shocked Bruce. He looked unrecognisable, his body covered from head to toe in unsightly scars. The one thing Bruce picked up on straight away was his voice. The scientist remembered the acerbic wit and sarcastic self-deprecating tone. 

Despite beating cancer and becoming immortal Wade was a broken man. He'd contacted Bruce because he needed help. The once proud Alpha discovered after the mutation that something felt wrong inside. It was like he felt stronger, but also weaker. Like part of his physical make-up had changed. He put it down to the trauma of the mutation, but he needed to understand what was happening. He described it as feeling like his Alpha had broken down. 

Wade felt fearful of laboratories and medical facilities, the inhuman torture still too fresh in his mind. Knowing Bruce also possessed a mutation meant Wade trusted him to perform the necessary tests. 

The results were somewhat strange. Bruce had never heard of this happening to anybody before. When Wade's body went through the mutation, traces of Wolverine's DNA disrupted his own chemical make-up and sent him into a kind of regressed state of puberty. The abnormal reactions and emotions he experienced all pointed to one thing. 

Wade was no longer an Alpha. 

His physical biology changed so drastically that he'd not just mutated into an immortal anti-hero but he'd also turned into an Omega.

The shock affected Wade badly. He explained to Bruce that the person he'd been looking for was also an Omega and this would change everything. He didn't see how he could love him if he was no longer his intended mate, his _Alpha_. Bruce tried to reassure him that it wasn't unheard of for Omegas to fall in love with each other, and if they were mates once there was nothing to say they couldn't be again. He felt bad for the big guy. He wanted to help him find a purpose for his life once more. 

Wade told Bruce the other Omega was someone he grew up with and after they both presented they'd mated, but things went wrong and Wade left town like a coward, without even saying goodbye properly. Bruce could tell he felt intensely guilty for leaving the person he loved. Wade told him he missed him every single day. The only thing he had was a photo of the two of them as kids, having lost the other photo in the fire at Weapon X. He showed Bruce the picture. Two boys side by side, very different in appearance and height, but both with the same happy glint in their eyes. They looked like they belonged together. Even as kids their body language gave away their devotion, leaning against each other, the bigger with a protective arm round the smaller of the two. Bruce thought the picture looked _right_. 

_Best friends forever._

Wade smiled as he looked round Bruce's lab, it was late in the evening and just the two of them. He noticed a poster on the far wall of different species of spiders. Bruce said it belonged to the entomology research dept. and Wade told him about his friend's obsession with spiders. Finally, before he left he asked Bruce not to mention anything about their meeting to anybody and then he told him his friend's name.

_Peter._

No surname, just Peter, who was very intelligent and loved spiders. Wade wasn't going to give up. He still needed to find him, but his shame over his skin meant he would need to create some kind of disguise. He told Bruce he would be back and once again swore him to secrecy.

Bruce assured him he would be discreet and reiterated his original promise that if Wade needed any help he could always call on him. He liked him, wanted to keep an eye on him, despite thinking he could look after himself. Bruce felt Wade seemed unstable, vulnerable. He noticed during the tests he mumbled a lot to himself, almost like he was arguing with his own mind. He feared for his new friend's sanity and discovering his new Omega status only worried him more. 

He watched him leave that night and hoped Wade would stay in touch, not shy away from asking for help. He thought about the story he told him and when a couple of weeks later, Peter Parker walked into the department looking for a job as an arachnologist, Bruce felt a jolt of recognition. 

It couldn't be a coincidence. The young man with the exceptional university degree, possibly an Omega, similar features to the kid in the photo and besotted with spiders. At the time Bruce laughed it off, thinking he'd got carried away in the romance of Wade's story. 

It wasn't until Peter came to him after the spider bite that he wondered if there was a connection. He strongly suspected Peter Parker was in fact Wade's lost love, but without invading the young man's privacy he couldn't be sure. He wasn't about to blow Wade's cover if he got it wrong, but his gut feeling told him this could be the guy.

The other reason Bruce didn't ask any questions was because Peter had far more serious issues to contend with. Two weeks after confiding in Bruce about the spider bite and what looked like signs of a mutation, Peter sought his help again. By this time he'd started working in the research lab and saw Bruce on an almost daily basis. The older scientist noticed Peter seemed taller than the first time they met and his body shape looked different, more athletic. He wondered if Peter had enrolled on an intensive work-out program, but the truth was much more complicated.

Firstly, the radioactive spider DNA had changed his physical make-up, giving him more defined muscles and improved balance and eye-sight. This could be expected from such an invasive and aggressive form of DNA, but the changes that followed were much more extreme and by all accounts superhuman. Peter developed sticky abilities and an enormous increase in strength, but more alarmingly he'd started producing a seemingly indestructible spider silk from his wrists. It appeared he was turning into a spider.

Aside from the arachnid influences, there was another side-effect from the mutation that brought Bruce right back to Wade in his mind. 

Peter had changed from an Omega into an Alpha. 

The same process took place as with Wade, like a second puberty. Peter felt confused and exhausted. He felt a strange inner strength, a newfound confidence that stood apart from the more obvious changes of the mutation. This ran deeper and the discovery that he was no longer an Omega confirmed it. 

Peter couldn't contain his joy. He hated always being vigilant and taking suppressants and scent blockers. Throughout his time at university he'd shied away from parties and gatherings for fear of predatory Alphas discovering his status. He'd successfully fooled everybody into believing he was a Beta, but alienated himself in the process by mostly sticking to his own company. He hated being an Omega, feeling vulnerable, knowing Omegas were perceived as weak and somehow less worthy in society. Peter saw his transformation as a blessing, finally he could feel free from his past self. 

Peter's _past self_ was the sixteen year old Omega grieving the loss of his intended other.

 _His Mate._

_His Alpha._

_Wade._

Peter never got over Wade's departure. Still, _after eight years_ , he thought about him. The pining had lessened, but on a bad day he still woke up in the middle of the night crying, longing for his touch and scent. Sometimes he'd take himself off for a day in the countryside Up State and every time he caught a whiff of freshly sawn wood Wade's face flashed through his mind. Hazel eyes, sandy blonde hair, tanned skin and a mischievous smile that still brought Peter to his knees.

Nobody else came close. Peter never dated, never entertained the idea of falling in love. Wade was his Alpha and he'd abandoned him. He could never trust anybody else. He'd made a few attempts to find him, but all proved fruitless. He discovered he'd joined the army, but no clue about where or even which branch. Any inquiry he tried to make resulted in a blank. Nobody was going to break any confidentiality clauses to tell him the whereabouts of his estranged Alpha. In the end he gave up, embittered by the idea that Wade thought so little of him that he couldn't even get in touch. Just a sign of life, some indication that he might return, or simply that he hadn't forgotten about Peter.

To discover he'd become an Alpha together with the spider mutation meant Peter really could start fresh. Get a chance to finally close the book on his past. Nothing would ever be the same again and he intended to use his new powers for _good_ . He had no desire to become a superior hero like The Avengers. No, Peter wanted to be approachable, the _guy next door_ type of hero. He wanted to meet and greet his fellow New Yorkers and feel useful, help them on a more personal footing, not just the big stuff. Tony Stark and his team could handle the major threats to the city. Peter saw a need for his help on a lower level, going after street crime and every day disturbances. The lure of big-time heroes just didn't attract him. 

For Bruce, the discovery of not one but two people going through the same changes in their biological make-up felt like an unbelievable revelation. His scientific mind felt an urge to document both cases for posterity, but neither Wade or Peter wanted to play ball. Both had requested their privacy be respected and sworn Bruce to secrecy, something he took very seriously despite his fascination.

The two men knew of his close connections to Stark and under no circumstances did they want him or anybody from S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing the truth about their mutations. Wade especially felt anxious because of his connection to Weapon X. Bruce reassured him he would never betray his trust, especially as he himself fell victim to their lies. 

Once Peter became Spider-Man, he wasn't too bothered about Stark knowing the web shooter's capabilities. He saw some benefits to having a man like Tony on his side, but he wasn't prepared to be scrutinised like some lab rat over his change in status. For that reason alone, he needed his identity kept secret at all costs. 

The cases of people changing from Alpha to Omega and vice versa were so rare it took Bruce quite some weeks to find any reports. They all had some form of physical trauma in common. The most frequent one being childbirth. It seemed there were a handful of cases where Omegas produced a litter of four or more babies and their bodies went into shock after the birth. The same chemical process occurred as with Wade and Peter, a regression to puberty followed by a complete change in their physical make-up. Bruce couldn't find any examples of mutations causing the change. He also couldn't find any other cases where an Alpha became an Omega. 

Something else Bruce found very revealing about the known cases was that they had all lost their mate in some way. Two were widowed, one was abandoned, and two more had fled abusive pairings. Following the birth of their children, it seemed like their bodies adapted to the need for strength as well as a nurturing side. All showed clear Alpha characteristics, but with a more caring edge. They embraced an almost dual status. 

Much like Peter, who had an Alpha exterior with the heart of an Omega. Bruce always wondered if that was why he shunned the more dominant hero role in favour of his own special brand of underdog heroics in the shape of Spider-Man. The funny thing was that the web shooter possessed more strength in his little finger than over half the big name heroes. He could take them all on. He could even take on The Hulk. 

As a scientist Bruce felt flummoxed by the coincidences between Wade and Peter. The fact that he felt ninety-nine percent certain Peter was Wade's lost love weighed heavy on his mind. The odds of these two people experiencing something so bizarre and for them to be connected through their past was uncanny. 

It would be almost ten months before he met Wade again and in true form he heard him before he saw him. 

While walking home from the museum one evening, Wade's voice rang out somewhere above him. As he looked up, he noticed a masked figure in a red and black suit with katanas strapped to his back and an assortment of pockets and weapons attached to his body. He jumped down off a fire escape, landing with a heavy thud and greeted the scientist with comedic flair. Bruce stood open-mouthed as Wade revealed he was now known as Deadpool and had picked up his previous job as a Mercenary. The only exception being that now he only killed _really_ bad guys and only if he had no choice. He was trying to turn over a new leaf in his life, all because of one person.

_Spider-Man._

Bruce gasped at that revelation. He still needed to know for sure if his friend Peter was _Wade's_ Peter and after hearing Deadpool declare his admiration for Spider-Man, Bruce seized the moment and enquired after Wade's ongoing search for his lost love. In particular, Bruce needed to know if both Peters had the same surname.

Wade went quiet at Bruce's question and admitted he'd had no luck locating his mate. He knew he'd moved to the city after making enquiries in their old town before he entered Weapon X and discovered Peter's aunt had moved to Queens. Wade knew the only way she would move there was to live closer to her nephew. Her husband passed away some years ago. Wade wasn't very computer literate so had limited knowledge of the internet. Instead he wrote all the information down in a little book. He'd also discovered which university Peter attended as by chance he'd clicked on a link to the list of alumni with accompanying photographs. 

Bruce used that information to offer his help and in doing so he finally got confirmation that Wade's Peter was indeed Peter Parker. That made the idea that Deadpool had taken a shine to Spider-Man even more outrageous. Bruce felt like a supporting actor in a corny rom-com full of mistaken identities and long-lost lovers. If it wasn't so sad it would be amusing. 

Since getting to know Peter a little better Bruce noticed the young man didn't talk about his past very much and he never seemed to socialise or go out on a date. Only once did he let slip that he'd suffered a broken heart and it put him off love for good. This was after Peter drank one glass of wine at a museum function and it went straight to his head. He'd left the party soon after that and Bruce never saw him drink alcohol again. He got the impression Peter might not want to see Wade after all this time. Part of him wanted to see them reunited because he was an old romantic, but the other part worried if Peter rejected Wade it could have a devastating effect on them both. 

In the time since Bruce discovered both Wade and Peter's changed biology a lot had happened to each of them. He felt pleased Wade found himself a purpose after seeing him so downbeat and somewhat unbalanced on their last meeting. Deadpool's suit was the perfect armor for Wade to hide his scarred exterior behind and build up his confidence since becoming an Omega. The scientist couldn't help feel that things still weren't so great with Wade. The persona he'd created of the sarcastic anti-hero with a big mouth felt like a big smokescreen to Bruce, but he didn't want to pry into Wade's private life. He decided to focus on the news that Spider-Man had become his new inspiration.

"I mean why not? He's young, well, I _think_ he's young. Bruce, you know him. How old is Spidey?" Deadpool mused.

"I _know_ him? I don't know him that well." Bruce tried to play their budding friendship down.

"Are you kidding me? I SAW you guys! The big green angry guy and Spider-Man fighting those flying dinosaurs, which I might add, were kinda cool. I know you teamed up, so come on what's he like?" Deadpool was determined to know all about his new favourite hero.

"Look Wade, I...hmph" A gloved hand suddenly covered his mouth.

"No Bruce, no more *whispers* _Wade_ , only Deadpool. That's who I am now. Hey, do you like the suit? I sort of modelled it on Spidey's suit with the red and the tight fit. Oh by the way ...and be brutally honest if you must...does my ass look good in this? I mean, it's never going to look ass-tastic like Spidey's. Is it really that hot up close? You must have noticed? Is he kind? Does he tell any jokes? How tall is he?" Deadpool talked at a hundred miles per hour.

"Okay...uh Wa-..Deadpool you really need to take it easy. If I tell you a bit about Spider-Man will you please calm down?" Bruce didn't think there was any harm in humoring Wade a little by telling him some mundane facts about Spidey. Pretty trivial stuff that most people could find out online, except of course Deadpool wasn't like _most_ people and this was by no means an _ordinary_ situation.

Over the next year Deadpool made it his mission to attract attention to himself by acting like a rogue hero and forging a reputation for being ruthless when it came to bad guys. He didn't set out to intentionally kill anybody, but sometimes his methods went too far, resulting in numerous decapitations, a multitude of severed limbs and a lot of blood. Naturally this didn't go down very well with The Avengers and especially Tony Stark raged every time The Merc's name came up in the media. Deadpool definitely became more of a hindrance than a help. His actions made the media and the public ask difficult questions about the way other 'Heroes' dealt with criminals. The Mayor even got involved, requesting a meeting with Tony Stark and his right hand man Steve Rogers, to discuss the issue of 'The Red Menace'. 

The main problem for The Mayor was that the public loved Deadpool. He represented exactly what they wanted. A man of action rather than a politician spouting empty promises about cleaning up the city. All kinds of theories emerged as to who he could be and why he'd suddenly appeared. One outrageous theory claimed he was in fact one of The Avengers in disguise. Weary of the rules and regulations surrounding their responsible behaviour, this person had taken matters into their own hands.

Deadpool loved all the speculations. He thrived on the spotlight, because what the Avengers and The Mayor had failed to understand was that The Merc only really wanted to be noticed by one person, _Spider-Man._ Every time he apprehended a criminal, he hoped Spidey would see his efforts and ask him to team up like he did with The Hulk and The Avengers. 

Every few months he'd ambush Bruce and ask him a million questions. The main one being if Spider-Man knew who he was and what did he think of him. Bruce would try to be tactful and explain that Spidey didn't approve of killing people just because they acted unlawfully. He told him Spidey didn't like the way The Merc acted so reckless, to which Wade replied.

"Yeah, but he knows who I am right?"

Bruce made a deal with Deadpool. He promised him if he could behave and not kill anybody he would help him meet up with Spider-Man. In return Deadpool promised he would try his best.

Fast forward another couple of months and to his credit The Merc seemed to stick to that promise. Bruce decided to uphold his side of the bargain and told him a way he could get Spidey to meet him. 

Bruce explained to Deadpool that Spider-Man hated getting bad press and over the past months he'd received a lot of criticism accusing him of being too soft on crime. There were even reports saying he'd turned his back on the regular people he swore to help by instead pledging his allegiance to The Avengers. The public saw his interactions with the high-profile heroes as confirmation that he aspired to be more than just a friendly neighborhood Hero. All the media lies angered Spidey, but he felt powerless how to change public perception back in his favour.

This was where Deadpool could step in. Bruce advised The Merc to get interviewed on tv. His best bet would be to apprehend some large-scale criminals and get someone to alert the media. That _someone_ being Bruce. He told him to reach out to the web shooter and publicly ask him to team up. The idea was to convince Spidey this would be good for his image, boost his popularity as it were. Bruce felt certain it would succeed. He knew how desperately Peter wanted to change the public's mind and show them he really could be the hero they needed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter tapped in the number on his phone. He had no idea if this was a good idea. Giving Deadpool a call could be the worst decision of his entire life, but for the sake of his own ego he was willing to take that chance.

_Things couldn't get any worse....could they?_

Bruce's words convinced him it might just be the right move to pacify the media. 

_Give them what they want._

_What Deadpool wants._

He could let him tag along on a few patrols and then after a couple of weeks they would go their separate ways. No fuss, no complications, with both their reputations boosted. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him.

He made the call.

"Hey, erm, is this Deadpool?" Peter swallowed hard.

"It might be...who's this?" the voice answered.

"This is Spider-Man." Peter waited for a reply.

"...OH...EM...GEE! Are you SERIOUS? Like, this better not be some asshole pulling a prank, because in words of the worst movie parent in history _: I will find you and I will kill you!_ Then again if this IS Spidey....I totally wouldn't _ever_ kill anybody...I swear on the memory of sweet Saint Bea Arthur." Deadpool didn't come up for air.

Peter closed his eyes.

_Oh god what have I started?_

"Please don't kill anybody. This _is_ Spider-Man. I saw you on tv and I thought it was time we met up." Peter flinched at the loud screeching sound on the other end. "What the hell was that?"

"Heyyy that's not very nice! Try and run a guy over! Oh what?? Yeah you bet motherfucker...just because you broke my legs doesn't mean I can't kick your ass...say hello to my buddy ....*shooting sounds* ....yeah that's it ...you better run...fucking coward!! ....Hello? Spidey...you still there? ..shit just got real weird real quick. So, ah you saw me on tv...yeah? How did I look?" The chaos on the other end of the line made Peter turn white. 

_Oh shit....he's actually insane._

_Just hang up._

_Throw your phone in the river._

_This is your last chance before..._

"Spidey? I'm really sorry...some guy just tried to run me over. Damn, I can't believe that just happened. I'm going to have to wait for my legs to heal. Oh yeah did you know I have a super healing factor? I'm basically immortal. I really hope we can talk. I can't wait to meet you." Something in the tone of Deadpool's voice made Peter stay on the line. He couldn't explain it. The Merc sounded different, vulnerable. 

_Maybe he's not so crazy after all._

"Ok. What about tomorrow night? How are you with heights?" Peter grinned to himself.

"I love heights....the higher the better...why? You gonna web me up on some rooftop Spidey baby?" Deadpool shamelessly flirted. Peter gasped. 

_Oh what?_

"Not exactly, but I thought we could go for a little ride, Spidey style." Peter bit his lip.

_What the fuck am I saying?_

"Ohhhhh talk to me Baby Boy...I'm ready and waiting!" Deadpool crooned.

Peter almost dropped his phone, his face ashen.

_What did he just say?_

A sudden memory raced through Peter's mind. Big tanned hands holding on to his slim pale thighs, hazel eyes peering down at him, a voice so clear.

_You will always be mine...my Baby Boy._

_Alpha._

_Wade._

_NO!_

"Hey Spidey...you okay? Did I say the wrong thing? I'm just playing ...tomorrow night sounds great. There's a Korean Bakery on the corner of Walker Avenue, you know it?" Deadpool asked calmly.

"Hmm yeah," Peter almost whispered.

"Meet me at the top of the fire escape, that high enough for you?" Deadpool snickered.

"Sounds good. See you at eight o'clock." Peter couldn't believe he was actually going through with it.

"Eight it is! Ohhhh I'm so excited! Oh hey and Spidey?" Deadpool's voice lowered.

"Thank you."

Peter hung up and let the phone fall to the floor. He hid his face in his hands and cried. The memory of Wade was too much. He wiped his eyes and cursed, hating how pathetic he felt. Why was he crying over someone who didn't deserve his tears? 

_Snap out of it Parker._

_That time is over now._

_You're a different person._

_....then why do I still miss him?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening Wade lay on his bed. His legs were all healed again and he sneered at the thought of the drugged-up maniacs who'd attacked him. What he didn't tell Spidey was that he'd actually shot the guy in the head through the windscreen and attempted to shoot his friend as he ran away. 

_Probably for the best._

_I want him to like Deadpool._

_Like?_

_Really Wade?_

_You sure it's not more than that?_

_Admit it...you love him._

Wade sighed at the voices in his head. As usual they were right.

He _loved_ Spider-Man, but it wasn't just about him being a hero and a role-model. Things were slightly more complicated than that, but Wade couldn't confide in anybody about the real underlying reason he wanted Deadpool to team up with the web shooter. 

He had no idea about his real identity, maybe if he knew Spidey was Peter things might have made more sense. Wade didn't just create his alter ego to hide himself and impress his favourite hero.

Wade created Deadpool _because_ of Spidey. 

Wade had already met Spider-Man, but under very different circumstances. 

_You could say he saved me._

_Spidey....Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...these two. It's NEVER simple.  
> The next chapter will explain the cryptic few sentences at the end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years before Deadpool appealed to Spider-Man on tv, his alter ego Wade Wilson met the web shooter in very different circumstances.  
> After surviving the horrors of Weapon X Wade struggled to accept and adapt to his new Omega status. This lead to difficulties when he tried to pick up his old life.  
> The Omega finds himself in a dangerous and humiliating attack, but a friendly young hero comes to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: rape/non-con scene. Gun violence. Derogatory language that could cause offense. 
> 
> This chapter is from Wade's POV.

(Two years earlier)

_ Omega!  _

_ You're a weak pathetic Omega. _

_ No it's not true. It can't be. It's a mistake. _

_ No Wade you know it's the TRUTH!! _

_ Hahahahahaha you're a joke Wilson. _

"Bruce are you sure? How has this happened?" Wade sat in Bruce's lab and stared in disbelief. This was another blow to his already crumbling self-esteem after the horrors of Weapon X. First his skin and now his Alpha status torn away from him.

"I'm sorry Wade, it looks pretty conclusive to me buddy. Just the simple blood test showed up hormone levels that match those of an Omega, add to that the chemical tests and it's shown me you are well on your way to becoming a full Omega. Consider this phase you're in now like puberty." Bruce tried to show Wade the test results, but he waved them away, unable to deal with the enormity of this discovery. 

_ Omega...nanananaaaah. _

_ Uh oh ..even worse...you're an UGLY Omega...who's gonna want you?!! _

_ Hahahaha not pretty baby Peter. _

_ He only wanted your ALPHA! _

_ Face it Wade...your life is OVER! _

"Stop it. My life was over the day I left him....so shut up!" Wade muttered to himself as he paced up and down the lab. As usual the voices spoke the truth. They were right, nobody would want him now. 

Wade saw the concerned look on Bruce's face. He pulled out the photograph of him and Peter as kids. Just seeing his sweet young face caused The Merc to catch his breath, memories flooded his damaged mind.

_ Sunlight, warm breeze, your mom telling us to stand still. _

_ Your face, happy. _

_ The sound of your laugh. _

_ I hear that sound in my sleep Baby Boy. _

_ And your scent...even then...locked in my mind forever. _

_ Freshly baked cookies. _

_ Even when your Omega scent took over...it never left you. _

_ Cookies and Almonds. _

_ My Peter. _

_ Not anymore...he won't want you now. _

"Remember at Weapon X I told you there was somebody I needed to find? This is us as kids, that's him on the left. Bruce, I don't know what to do. If what you're saying is true and I really am an Omega, then I may as well stop searching. My friend he's an Omega too. I was his Alpha, we were together for a short while. We mated and we were in love, but I left him. Shit happened and I got into some trouble because of my old man and I just bailed. Like a goddamn coward I ran away. I didn't even tell him to his face, I just wrote a crappy letter." Wade sighed deeply. Every day he regretted his actions.

"I never stopped thinking about him. I used to have another photo of us both after we got together, but I lost it in the fire at Weapon X. I don't need the other photo, because every time I close my eyes I see his face. I love him so much, but if I'm an Omega it's pointless. I was his  _ Alpha _ , that was my only chance of rekindling any kind of connection with him. It would always be a long-shot whether he'd even speak to me after all this time, but I figured if he caught my scent there could be a chance. That's not going to happen now. I've blown it man. I got rid of the cancer all because I wanted to find him... _ love him _ ...tell him how fucking sorry I was for leaving him. He's never ever going to forgive me now." Wade covered his face with his hands. He wanted to cry, shout, punch the wall, but numb shock replaced his emotions. All he could do was sit there and look lost. 

"You know it is possible for two Omegas to fall in love and live happily together. If you were mates once, there's no reason you couldn't be again. I just think you've come so far it would be a shame to give up. If you love him, keep trying Wade. Nothing in life is certain,  _ not really _ , especially this world we live in." Bruce tried to comfort him.

Wade's mind could only focus on how often he'd failed in his life. It always felt like he never caught a break. His childhood, his mother, his sister's death, his disgusting father, getting kicked out of Special Ops, cancer, Weapon X and then the final insult, becoming an Omega. 

Yet, all those things paled in comparison to the pain he felt over leaving Peter. The knowledge that he hurt the one person he loved more than life itself cut him deeper than any torture he endured at Weapon X. Since the day he left him all Wade wanted to do was make it up to Peter.

The Merc grinned sarcastically to himself. This was another one of life's curveballs. As if covering him in scars wasn't enough, Mother Nature decided he should spend eternity as an Omega. It felt like she was punishing him for messing with the cancer.

_ Yeah, by rights I should be dead. _

_ Well, that ain't ever gonna happen now Jello-Face. _

_ Oh that's a new one...got tired of Offal-Features? _

_ Hey OMEGA shut up! _

_ Yeah...we can call you anything we want and there's nothing you can do about it! _

_ Hey? How long until you get fucked by some sleazy Alpha? _

_ You're gonna go into heat...ohhh that's gonna be FUN! _

_ Take that big old knot...You better watch out bitch-boy. _

"Jesus fuck...shut up...please." Wade tried to block the voices. He glanced across the lab and on the far wall a poster caught his eye.

_ Spiders. _

"That poster, it reminds me of  _ him _ , my friend." Wade smiled at Bruce. He could see the worry lines on his forehead. He didn't want the scientist to think he'd suddenly become helpless now he was an Omega. 

"Ah yes, the Entomology Dept. share this lab with me. Did your friend like spiders?" Bruce asked. 

"Yeah, you could say that. He was a goddamned expert, totally crazy about them. I never saw the appeal myself. He used to talk for hours, telling me every single name and detail. I didn't mind. I loved how happy it made him. His face could have warmed even the coldest heart, pure fucking sunshine.  _ Damn _ ...I miss you Pete." Wade groaned as he hung his head. He gave Bruce a sideways look, realizing he'd said the last part out loud.

"Peter. That's his name. Don't repeat it to anybody okay? Oh and let's keep this conversation between you and me. I don't want that fucking asshole Stark and his S.H.I.E.L.D. buddies finding out I'm some freak of nature. It's bad enough they'll know what happened at Weapon X but I'm keeping a low profile. There are only 2 people in this city who know what I look like now and one of them is you. I hope I can trust you Bruce." Wade fixed the scientist with a stare. He knew if Stark found out about his further mutation he'd come sniffing around. Wade never wanted to see another needle or white coat as long as he lived. Bruce Banner would officially be the last white-coat scientist allowed anywhere near his ravaged body.

_ Don't let me down green boy. _

Wade left Bruce that night and sloped off back to his apartment. He'd only moved in the week before. After escaping the horrors of Weapon X he figured the city would be his next stop. He needed to look up some old contacts, scout for a few jobs. The other person who knew about his identity was his old friend Weasel, who ran the best (or worst, considering the hygiene levels) Mercenary hang-out in the city. Wade knew Weasel would never reveal his name to anybody, not out of loyalty, but mainly out of fear. The Merc reminded Weasel he would put his nuts in a vice if he ever squealed. The bar owner was also a Beta, so at least he wouldn't have to worry about any unwanted questions regarding his new status. He acquired a fake ID and set to work. Wade had no intention of giving up the lucrative Merc business whether he was an Omega or not.

However, there was one thing the voices picked up on that worried him. 

_ Heat. _

He forgot to ask Bruce if his tests revealed anything. He had no idea if he would even fall into a heat. Did his Omega function the same as those that presented as teens? Would his mutated body react as a regular Omega? Wade found himself feeling fearful of the prospect of heat. He didn't like the idea of being mated by some random Alpha. He wondered if he smelt different already. 

He remembered Peter's first heat in the locker room and how badly he behaved towards the Omega. He still recalled the guilt and shame. 

_ Yet, he forgave me and then he told me he loved me. _

_ I didn't deserve him. _

_ What goes around comes around Wade. _

_ This is karma biting your ugly chopped liver ass. _

_ Some big butch Alpha is going to pin you down and take what he wants. _

_ Not if I shoot him he won't! _

Wade constantly fought the voices in his head. Their taunts drove him insane half the time, but their tendency to show a deeper truth always unnerved him. He needed a distraction, some sleazebags to slice up. Wade felt like he should prove to himself that becoming an Omega wouldn't change him. He could still be a Merc.

_ Yeah...fuck it! _

_ Find me a job, Merc Fairies. _

He figured his maimed appearance would only act as an asset in the Mercenary business, make him more intimidating. 

_ Imagine meeting this fucked up face in a dark alley? _

He still had his weapons, handguns and katanas. Nothing to stop him from picking up his life and moving forward. If and when the heat arrived he would deal with it, take suppressants, lock himself up for a week. He could buy some interesting sex toys, make it fun at least. 

_ I mean, how bad can it be? _

Wade's only close experience of an Omega's heat was Peter. Since leaving him The Merc shunned Omegas, favouring Betas and even another Alpha for his sexual encounters. He came across the odd one, but their scent did nothing for him and he found himself feeling annoyed at their over-sensitive demeanor. The weaker ones reminded him too much of his mother. He didn't remember her heats, he would have been too young to understand and later she took suppressants. He assumed all the times random Alphas came sniffing round were the times she fell into a heat. Thinking back just made him feel ashamed of his own inability to look after his mom, but how could he? He was a child.

In the army he'd been surrounded by Alphas and Betas and that suited him. Then after clashing with his superiors in Special Ops he found himself back out in society with no goal. A chance encounter with an old army buddy brought him to the world of Mercenaries. The risks and rewards gave him an edgy adrenaline rush. He felt untouchable until he discovered his body riddled with cancer. 

When they kicked him out the army his first instinct was to head back to his old town. He wanted to make amends with Peter, beg for his forgiveness, but four years had passed and he realised things would have moved on. He didn't think it would be fair to just show up out of the blue, besides Peter would probably be away at college. He felt nothing towards his parents. He didn't even know if they still lived there. He knew his father made a full recovery and the police closed all enquiries into his attack, because one of his High School teachers contacted his original recruiter in the army. 

The only emotion he felt about his father's recovery was anger. Ben Parker used his father's injuries against him. He knew it was wrong to involve Peter, asking him to lie to the police. He still felt a deep-seated rage at the memory of his father assaulting his beautiful Omega. He had no choice but to teach him a lesson. He didn't blame Peter's uncle, he understood he was trying to protect his nephew. Wade wondered at the time if Peter ever found out what his uncle said.

_ Did he ever try to find me?  _

After his cancer diagnosis, Wade did take a trip back to the old town, but Peter and his family had left. He didn't bother enquiring after his own mother or the piece of shit that called himself his dad. He felt glad Peter had got out of that place, far away from the past.

Part of Wade always hoped Peter found happiness and moved on, but another more selfish part also hated the idea of his Omega connecting with somebody new. In his mind Peter never stopped being  _ his  _ mate. To Wade they were  _ meant to be _ , soulmates, a perfect pair. In his fragile mind he always thought one day they would be reunited and live happily ever after. This spurred him on to continue his search, try and beat the cancer, so he could be reunited with his true love.

Wade's lack of any real in-depth knowledge of Omegas would rapidly become a problem as he completely underestimated the effects of heat and how vulnerable it would make him. He knew it could be difficult from seeing and hearing Peter go through his heat and he knew about birth control and  _ the reasons  _ for ruts and heats, but he told himself he was different. 

Wade still thought like an Alpha. In his mind he could handle anything, especially after surviving cancer and Weapon X. The knowledge that he'd become immortal also gave him a fearless edge. He thought heat would be no big deal.

He was wrong.

Wade discovered too late that heat was in fact a  _ huge _ deal and he'd never been more ill-prepared for something in his entire life. It caught him completely off-guard in the worst way possible and shattered his already faltering self-confidence. 

Two and a half months after discovering his new Omega status, Wade just finished a job involving the kidnapping of a casino owner's wife and young daughter. He'd rescued the woman and her child from an empty building and after making sure they got home safely, he returned to deal with the kidnapper. During the entire job Wade felt weird,  _ emotional _ . He found himself getting upset about the child and after he took them home he broke down in tears. He failed to understand the effect his Omega hormones were having on him. 

Things only got worse when he confronted the kidnapper and found himself unable to pull the trigger. The guy teased him, calling him weak and saying that he could smell his Omega and he was fooling nobody with his tough Merc act. That seemed to push Wade in the right direction and he shot the guy in the head, but almost immediately after he fell to pieces. He felt overwhelmed by guilt and sadness that he'd taken someone's life, even a scumbag who didn't deserve any sympathy. 

To his shock he realised what the kidnapper said about his scent. Did that mean he was coming into heat? Wade hadn't really been paying attention. He bought scent blockers and suppressants, but kept forgetting to use them. Being a Merc nobody bothered him and they sure as hell wouldn't have dared question him about anything personal. He'd pretty much ignored his Omega since talking to Bruce, but now he suddenly felt uncomfortable. If the kidnapper could smell him that meant other Alphas could too. He needed to get home and find the scent blockers, take the suppressants, stop this from happening. 

Before he got a chance to leave the scene of the crime, Wade found himself bent over in excruciating pain. He felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in his lower back and abdomen. Soon it would be dark, he really needed to get out of there. He shoved his gun inside his jacket and tried to straighten up.

"Aaah Fuck!" Another jolt of pain shot through his midriff, doubling him over once more. He just wanted to go home, but he was nowhere near his apartment. The pain made him sweat. He couldn't lower his hood out in the street because his skin would draw the wrong attention. In this state he needed to stay as anonymous as possible. 

_ How the hell am I going to avoid any Alphas? _

So far Wade hadn't been interested in any of the Alphas he'd met. To his relief none of their scents had any effect on him, but heat was different. He worried about getting caught before he reached the safety of his apartment. 

_ Focus Wade, block out the thoughts. Don't let anything into your head. _

_ Hide your face and keep walking until you get home. _

The pain eased off a little, but he felt damp between his legs. He knew it was probably slick, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

_ Fuck this! Why now?  _

_ Why is this my fucking life? _

Wade pulled his hood further forward and closed his jacket. Stepping outside he realised more time must have passed than he thought as it was already dark. He took a few deep breaths and hitched his collar up higher.

_ Better get walking Omega. _

_ Watch out for the big bad Alphas. _

_ Ooohhh Wade they're going to smell your leaking hole a mile away! _

_ Those big nasty Alphas are going to breed your fucked up ass. _

_ SHUT UP!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! _

The voices echoed in his mind. He needed to block them out if he was going to make it home safely. This was not the time to lose focus. He wasn't scared about getting killed. No, it was the idea of being attacked against his will. Being immortal didn't make him immune to pain and trauma. He didn't think his damaged mind could handle being raped by some sleazebag. 

_ What? You mean like you did to poor helpless Peter? _

Wade shook his head. He couldn't listen to them. He needed to keep walking.

_ I've got my gun. I'll shoot any creeps. _

_ What if you can't Wadey boy?  _

_ Heat plays mean tricks, makes you weak. _

_ What if your Omega wants some thick Alpha cock? _

The Merc stopped and leaned against a wall. The voices were making it impossible for him to concentrate on where he should be going. He couldn't use the main streets as there were still a lot of people about and he didn't want to risk getting noticed. Navigating back streets was a bit more tricky, but he knew the city, he knew how to get home.

_ Please...just let me make it and then everything will be okay. _

As Wade cut across a dimly lit street he suddenly heard footsteps and voices. A thick musk filled the air, alerting him they were Alphas. He started walking faster, worried he’d get noticed. They turned into a side alley and Wade breathed a sigh of relief. He stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath. A sharp pain cut through him, making him groan out loud as he grabbed hold of his stomach.

_ Shit...hold it together...this is bad. _

He didn't understand why his healing factor wasn't kicking in, making the pain go away, but maybe this wasn't something that could be stopped. What damage was there to heal? This was a chemical reaction, something natural for all Omegas, which now included him. 

His Omega picked up on the faint smell of musk still hanging in the air. Slick pooled in his boxers, permeating the fabric, releasing his potent pheromones.

_ Alpha...need...want _

_ No. _

_ I don't want that. _

_ I need to get back to my apartment. _

Wade clutched his abdomen, puffing and panting. He could feel his body reacting, forcing his arousal. Dizzy and off-balance, Wade felt like he might faint. Holding on to the wall he tried to take control of his senses, but his arms felt like lead and the pain made his legs shake. 

"Ohhh hey what have we here!" 

Wade froze.

The musk, much heavier than before, almost suffocated him. He could feel it clouding his judgement. Wade knew this wouldn't end well.

"Looks like someone in trouble." 

The voices from before started moving closer.

Wade knew he was in a tight spot. He tried to fumble for his gun, but his hands wouldn't work. The strong Alpha scent paralysed him.

_ Fuck...I need my gun. Jesus ...shit. I can't ...oh my god...what the hell is happening? _

Wade fell to his knees, floored by the pain and the rush of heat hormones. He couldn't think straight. He tried to talk, but all that came out was incoherent mumbling.

"Mmh No I'm ...ahh f-fine...p-please...mhnh...go...leave me." He sat on the floor trying to steady his breathing. He felt drunk, except this was much worse. The voices were too close now. 

"Oh man...you smell that?"

"Yeah... _ Omega! _ "

"That's some sweet heat sugar right there...hey Omega you need some help?"

The sound of their laughter rang out like a chiming bell of doom. 

_ Come see the heat-struck Omega...come and take a bite!  _

"Hey baby...why don't you let us take care of your sweet Omega ass? You smell ripe honey."

Wade curled up into a ball on the floor, the pain felt unbearable. The Merc knew how to handle pain, but this was something else. His groin ached, like he wanted the Alpha strangers to  _ take _ him, fill him with however many knots they could give him. He couldn't even figure out how many guys there were.

His consciousness flitted between fear and an unquenchable thirst,  _ a need _ . The Alpha's mixed scents drowned him, their heavy fragrances mixed with his confused Omega pheromones. He could hear the change in their voices, they no longer sounded so  _ friendly _ . Their Alphas clearly ready to devour him. Wade desperately wished he could lash out and run home, but his Omega turned him into a quivering mess. The stronger the Alpha's scent became, the more slick soaked his crotch. 

"Omega...you can't hide. You're going to give us what we want."

"Smell so good...so sweet...man, I can almost taste it!

"You're gonna present for us Omega."

"You belong to us now Omega... _ Take him! _ " 

Wade felt himself being lifted and through his heat-daze he could just make out the alleyway they dragged him into. He looked up at their faces. Three guys, red-eyed and grinning as they stood over him. Their Alphas very clearly in charge. The vulnerable Omega had no choice, they would take what they wanted, what they saw as their  _ right _ .

Rough hands took hold of him, ripping open his pants. The air felt cold on his slick-drenched ass. They forced him on all fours, making him arch his back. He could hear the Alphas growling and panting as they spread his thighs apart and thrust their fingers inside him.

"Smell that Omega slick...he's sweet as fuck. Who's going first? Get him to suck your cock!" The guy, who it seemed was the lead Alpha, barked orders at the other two while he dug his fingers deep in Wade's ass. 

"What's wrong with his skin? He looks weird..is that some fucked up Omega shit?" One of the other Alphas stood back, not wanting to touch Wade. He wasn't as far gone as the other two. 

"Who cares what the fuck he looks like, smell him!! What's wrong with you, you still a goddamned virgin or something?" The bigger Alpha growled as he unbuckled his belt. "I'm going to fuck him right now, he smells too good!"

Wade began to cry. He couldn't defend himself. His Omega  _ wanted _ them to violate him. He tried to fight it, but his body felt too weak. He finally began to understand how Omegas got pushed around so easily. If heat rendered them so helpless was it any wonder they were so vulnerable? Was this how Peter felt that day in the locker room? Did Wade behave the same way as these Alphas? Did he really just take what he wanted? A forlorn sense of shame and regret spiked his conscience. This was his punishment.

_ The voices were right. _

_ This is karma coming to bite me. _

_ I deserve every bad thing that happens to me. _

_ I'm so sorry Peter...for everything I did to you. _

The grunting Alpha broke Wade's thoughts, his groping hands spreading his ass further apart. The Merc couldn't stop himself from keening as the lead Alpha rammed inside his slick hole. It felt weird, like an  _ intrusion _ , big and uncomfortable, but it still made him hard. His Omega needed to be  _ taken _ , filled with eager Alpha cock. Flashbacks of Peter, his tear-soaked face, the look in his eyes, asking one question.

_ Why? _

_ Why did you leave me? _

_ My beautiful Peter. _

_ You deserved so much better. _

The third Alpha unzipped his jeans and pulled off Wade's hood, but the minute he saw his scarred appearance he hesitated. 

"What the fuck? Hey man this Omega isn't right...I don't care how sweet he smells...look at him!" The Alpha pulled a disgusted face and pushed Wade's head away from him.

"Hahahaha you two are fucking losers. I'm gonna have his tasty Omega cunt no matter how butt-ugly his face is. Yeah, he's taking it real good....that's it you messed up slut...walking out here all alone in heat. You were just waiting to get fucked weren't you?" The Alpha thrust inside The Merc, over and over, deeper with every push. 

Wade cried and pleaded, one half of him begging for more, the other half cursing the Alpha to let him go. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused, his body craving the Alpha's pounding cock. His own erection leaked pre-cum as it bounced against his thighs with every shove. Wet slapping noises echoed round the alleyway as the larger Alpha speeded up his assault on Wade's soaking hole. He could hear him grunting and huffing as he chased his release. The Alpha's knot was fully inflated, ready to lodge inside The Merc's ass. 

"You're mine Omega...you hear me...once I knot you I can have you whenever I want you hahahaha....damn you are one ugly bastard...I'll fuck you with a bag over your head...stop me from throwing up!" The Alpha's cruel words hit Wade hard. As if the humiliation of having his heat cherry popped by some random in a disgusting alley wasn't bad enough. Wade didn't want to be  _ owned _ by this Alpha, he started trying to break free from his hold, fighting his Omega's urges. The Merc's last shred of rational thought fighting for control.

"Oh no no you're not going anywhere, I'm gonna knot you Omega! Hey, help me hold him down." The Alpha grabbed Wade's hips tighter. One of the other Alpha's ran back over, kicking Wade's jacket aside as he leant down to restrain his arms. 

"Oh man, is that a gun?" The third Alpha bent down, picked up Wade's gun and pointed it upwards pretending to shoot. Not realizing the safety catch was off he accidentally fired it. The loud bang ripped through the alley, sending the shocked young Alpha staggering backwards. The gun fell to the ground causing it to fire once more, except this time it hit Wade in his side. 

The Merc cried out as he felt the bullet pierce his flesh and lodge in his ribs. Horrified by the bleeding wound the other Alpha let go of Wade's arms, jumped up and ran away. The bigger Alpha cursed loudly as he pulled out. 

"FUCK YOU morons!! I'VE NOT FINISHED HERE!! FUCKING COWARDS! Quit your whining, Omega...I'm not done with you." The Alpha knelt over Wade and jerked himself off as The Merc lay crying on the cold floor, blood oozing from the wound. Heat combined with the impact of the bullet made him feel nauseous and woozy. His body gave up as he lay there sobbing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ah ...Fuck Omega ...your scent is getting me off...ahh...yeah...OHHH WHAT??? SHIIIIT WOOAHH" The Alpha's voice suddenly sounded far away, like he'd been catapulted to the top of a building.

_ Thwip Thwip. _

_ What's that noise? _

Wade clenched his eyes shut, this was all getting too weird. His heat made him feel too drained and the wound throbbed in his side. He knew his body would reject the bullet sooner or later as he healed. Lying face down on the wet grimy ground he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He noticed a shadow and then a calm friendly voice that made him feel strange,  _ warm. _

_ Oh. _

_ Who? _

"Hey there, I'm not going to ask if you're okay because I can see you're not. I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. I just want to help you. Please don't be scared." Wade didn't know who the kind person was, but their voice had an instant calming effect on his Omega. 

"I'm going to help you get dressed, can you sit up?" Wade tried to move, his side burning from the gunshot wound. He caught a glimpse of red and blue as the person covered him up with his jacket. Then he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last thing Wade remembered before he lost consciousness was a heavenly aroma, like vanilla, but sweeter. That same scent filled his senses as he woke up in his apartment. 

Wide-eyed The Merc looked down at his body. He was wearing a clean t-shirt and fresh boxers and whoever helped him had put clean sheets on his bed. They'd also applied a dressing to his side, but he knew the wound would be healed already. 

_ Thank you super healing factor. _

The sweet vanilla scent hung in the room like a heavy shroud. It smelt  _ familiar _ , but he couldn't place how or where he'd smelt it before. It reminded him of ice-cream. More importantly, it seemed to pacify his Omega, stemming his pheromones. 

Wade had no idea how long he'd been lying there or how he even got home. It was still dark outside so a couple of hours at most. He tried to remember what happened, but as the memories flooded his mind he wished he could forget them again.

_ "Damn you are one ugly bastard. _

_ I'll fuck you with a bag over your head." _

"How could I forget that charming character?" Wade frowned sarcastically, but his heart felt heavy. He expected life would be that way now he resembled three-week old burger meat. Even when his body emitted the right pheromones, that still wouldn't hide his skin from potential suitors, not that alley boy was ever in the running.

_ Alpha prick. _

"Ahh...shit...oh no not this again." Wade curled into a foetal position as the heat cramps returned with a vengeance. He tried to inhale the scent that lingered in the room, but it wasn't strong enough. Something about it made him need more.

"AHHH...mnggggg...oh god...fuck this shit!" Wade tried to crawl out of bed. He needed to find the suppressants he'd bought weeks ago, anything to stop the agony of the heat. He ended up on the floor, hugging his knees. As he waited for the pain to subside he saw two legs appear in the doorway.

_ Blue and red. _

"Hey? You alright?" A voice like liquid sunshine spoke softly. 

Wade felt like he was dreaming.

_ Sweetness.. _

_ Vanilla...like baked goods...muffins. _

_ Alpha. _

"No...s-sorry...it hurts too much." Wade's emotions engulfed his senses. A sob caught in his throat as he attempted to get back up on the bed. He tried to hide his face, too conscious of his skin.

_ Please don't think I'm a monster. _

The blue and red legs crouched down beside him, revealing a full suit with what looked like a large spider emblem on the chest area. The figure wore a red mask with large eyes and a spider's web stretched across the fabric. 

"W-who are you? How did you get here?" Wade felt confused, but even more so he felt light-headed from the delicious fragrance coming from the masked man.

"I'm Spider-Man, pleased to meet you  _ Jack Preston _ . Sorry I found your ID, that's how I knew your address. I thought you'd be better at home seeing as you looked pretty bad when I found you." Wade forgot about his fake ID. He based the name Jack Preston on places associated with his and Peter's past. They'd both attended Jackson High School and the Parkers originally lived on West Preston Avenue.

_ Better keep quiet about my identity.  _

The masked man helped Wade get back on the bed and The Merc found himself wanting to stay close to him,  _ scent _ him.

_ Damn, he smells gorgeous. _

_ What is that suit about? _

_ Spiders? _

_ He... like Peter...could it be?  _

_ No...stop it Wade...this guy's an Alpha. _

_ Are you sure about that, Pretty Polly? _

"T-thank you...ahh...hmm...shit this is my f-first...oh...ehm...my first  _ really bad  _ heat...hey are you an Alpha?" Wade felt it might be better not to let on this was actually the  _ only _ heat he'd ever experienced due to his mutation. He didn't know if the masked Spider-Man had any dealings with The Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Erm...yes I'm an Alpha...but don't worry, I won't hurt you." His gentle voice stirred something long forgotten in Wade. A safe feeling,  _ recognition _ , attraction. 

_ Home. _

"Yes, it's ok...ahh...hm...I...eh, I'm sorry...for  _ this, _ me. Thank you for bringing me home and cleaning me up, that can't have been a very...eh... _ attractive  _ task. I don't usually recommend people get close and personal with this toxic wasteland all over my body." Wade turned his face away, shame creeping over him. 

"Please don't apologise. You can't help how you look. I didn't want the bullet wound to get infected and I thought if you woke up nice and clean it would help you feel better. Honestly, I don't care about your skin, I just wanted you to be okay. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, the sound of the gunshots caught my attention." Spider-Man's kindness bowled Wade over. He felt both grateful and enamored by this mysterious man.

_ Please stay with me. _

"I've had the  _ worst _ day today and...well...you smell  _ really good _ , sorry..it's just...ahhh shit. Please could you help me one last time? Just sit with me, let me scent you...please?" Wade begged the masked man to grant him some relief from the agonizing heat.

Spider-Man said nothing and climbed on the bed to sit beside Wade. He placed an arm round the big scarred man and let him scent at his neck. The Merc's Omega instantly relaxed, making his entire body,  _ well almost _ , go limp. Wade couldn't hide the imposing boner in his boxer shorts as he lay against the sweet-smelling masked man. 

_ Alpha. _

_ Mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter will directly follow-on from this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While Wade succumbed to the sweet aroma of Spidey's Alpha pheromones, the web shooter struggled to maintain his composure. Being so close to an Omega in heat was an entirely new and terrifying experience. Peter only just got to grips with his alter ego, let alone his new status as an Alpha. He felt ill-equipped to deal with the strong urges Wade's alluring Omega scent awoke inside him."
> 
> Peter's point of view as we carry on from chapter 9. Will there be a reunion of sorts? What makes Wade decide to become Deadpool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Brief mention of the attack on Wade.
> 
> For those of you who are enjoying the story and appreciate all the hard work, tears and joy that goes into writing it (and other stories) I would like to say a huge THANK YOU for your support and I really appreciate you reading my work. Big hugs and peace&love to you all ❤❤❤❤

(Continuation of Chapter Nine, still two years earlier)

While Wade succumbed to the sweet aroma of Spidey's Alpha pheromones, the web shooter struggled to maintain his composure. Being so close to an Omega in heat was an entirely new and terrifying experience. Peter only just got to grips with his alter ego, let alone his new status as an Alpha. He felt ill-equipped to deal with the strong urges Wade's alluring Omega scent awoke inside him.

_ Shit. Why does he smell so amazing?  _

_ Omega...so good. _

_ Oh crap...no I have to keep myself in check here. _

Peter created Spider-Man shortly after the spider bite changed his physical make-up. Discovering he'd become an Alpha felt like a long-awaited turn in his life. A new chapter, a way of leaving the past and all the heartache of being an Omega behind him. Becoming Spider-Man meant he could make a difference and not feel judged because of his status. People would finally take him seriously without questioning how he got to that place. 

It also meant that in his private life he no longer needed to make excuses for his achievements, face endless scrutiny for being a single Omega with an education, a job and no Alpha. Despite successfully hiding his status from most people, there were always exceptions. Unfortunately, when it came to applying for jobs, more than often he had to disclose his true identity.

The museum operated an open-door policy when it came to employees. There were no invasive questions or requirements. They accepted people based on their suitability, academic achievement and practical experience. Nobody enquired after his status and Peter upheld his front of being a Beta. That was, until the bite. Bruce was still the only other person who knew about Peter's change and he intended to keep it that way, just like he intended to keep his alter ego separate from his everyday life. 

The almost immediate attention Spidey received from Tony Stark gave him added reason to keep his personal identity a secret. He was the last person who needed to find out about his mutation. Peter was well aware his condition was a rarity and any research would be like gold dust. He saw Bruce's eyes light up when he discovered the changes, but Peter made it crystal clear there would be no testing or investigating. He wasn't prepared to act like a personal guinea pig for Stark industries. He'd got the measure of Stark long before he came face-to-face with the man himself.

Luckily Bruce wasn't a fame-hungry scientist like Stark and his associates and Peter swore him to secrecy. He felt he could trust Bruce after everything he'd told the young man about Weapon X and the many times bogus military organisations had tried to experiment on The Hulk. Bruce felt just as fearful about his mutation being exploited as Peter did. 

Something they both had in common with Wade.

Even though they considered him an Avenger, sometimes Bruce felt like an outsider, never fully accepted by the senior members. His Beta status in his every-day life meant Bruce existed on the perimeters of the Stark  _ inner-circle _ . He wasn't seen as a threat to the head Alphas like Stark, Natasha and Steve or the bonded status Omegas like Clint and Bucky. The Avengers mainly accepted him, as they both admired and feared The Hulk's strength. Thor was the only one truly strong enough to face him and yet he accepted Bruce the most. He'd also proved his worth as a scientist and his knowledge meant Stark saw him as a valuable asset to his many projects. 

Bruce warned Peter to keep Stark at arm's-length. He knew how eager he would be to get his hands on Spider-Man's secrets and would do almost anything to win the web shooter’s attention. Peter heeded Bruce's warnings and politely declined any requests for meetings at Stark Tower. It would be another couple of months before they met, following Spidey and Hulk's impromptu clash with Pterodactyl Man.

Since his mutation Peter had discovered some noticeable changes to his senses and physique. He felt stronger, his upper body muscle mass increased and his legs became more athletic and toned. Three weeks after the spider bite, he stood in front of the mirror flexing his arms and legs with a huge smile on his face. He'd never been able to achieve that kind of strength in the past, no matter how often he worked out.

Something else that increased in  _ size _ and  _ strength  _ was his dick. He felt it the first time while showering. He always liked the feel of the warm water. The shower spray on his sensitive tip gave him a pleasant tingle in his belly, often giving him a semi. Since the mutation however it felt increasingly more arousing. The water hitting his dick gave him an instant hard on and made him feel excessively horny. Every morning he jerked off like crazy, coming all over the shower floor and tiles. He seemed to ejaculate with a ferociousness he'd never experienced before. 

Peter started to sympathize with other Alphas and their inflated libidos. For Peter it felt twice as bad because of the spider DNA coursing through his veins alongside the dominant Alpha pheromones. The last time he ever felt so constantly turned on was when he mated with Wade all those years ago. He tried to block those memories out, but the more aware he became of his body and desires the more the thoughts would crop up in his mind. 

He wasn't that surprised, seeing as he never had sex with anybody after Wade. He shut his emotions off and refused to entertain the idea of ever being romantically involved with anybody again. The first heat following Wade's departure felt like a living nightmare, the pain, the loss, the despair. He fell gravely ill for weeks and vowed he would never have another heat after that. From then on he took suppressants and scent blockers almost to an obsessive degree. He felt so afraid of another Alpha sniffing him out and trying to mate him. It did nothing for his social life and all through college he isolated himself, never experiencing the fun side of being a student or allowing himself to have more sexual encounters. 

Of course Peter felt he missed out, but he couldn't risk it. His damaged Omega heart still felt connected to his true mate, his Alpha Wade. Every time he touched himself he thought about those tanned hands holding him tight. He imagined the sound of Wade's breathing in his ear, his growls, his moans, all of it. He hated how dependent on that memory he felt. He wanted to feel free of that psychological hold, yet still his mind used it to seek comfort when things felt bad in Peter's life.

As his spider abilities increased and he found his body behaving in ways he could never have imagined, Peter's Alpha boosted his confidence and gave him the courage he needed to become Spider-Man. He created a suit and set out to protect the citizens of a city he'd grown to love. 

Within a few weeks of donning the mask and suit, his presence became the talking point of the city. People saw his minor heroic deeds and how he appeared a more attentive kind of hero, with a personal touch. He seemed approachable. Unlike the Avengers, who tended to sweep in, do the deed and leave. 

Spider-Man made sure people knew his name. He didn't just want people to feel safe, but comfortable and reassured. He made time to speak to people, ask them about their day, their families. He had no airs and graces, no sense of entitlement. People liked how  _ normal  _ he seemed. Most nights he would patrol the city streets looking for people in need, seeking out criminal activity. Swinging from building to building by a strong silken thread, Spidey kept a close watch over his beloved NYC.

That's how one fateful night he happened to pass the backstreet where Wade collapsed, and heard two gunshots in quick succession. Perched up high above the street he saw the two Alphas run out in a panic and instinctively he made his way along the roof's edge to peer down into the alley. 

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It seemed to curl up into his nose and attach itself inside his sinuses. He almost lost his footing as the aroma caught his senses, sweet yet woody, like walking through a forest full of pine trees. It filled him with an intense feeling of comfort, but there was something else, an  _ edge _ .

_ Distress. _

He focussed on the two figures below and realised somebody was getting attacked. Without a second thought, he aimed his wrist and webbed the kneeling man up into the air. As the Alpha landed on the roof with a thud and a cry, Spidey saw his unbuckled pants with his leaking arousal and disgust washed over him. 

He lowered himself down to the other person lying on the ground and felt a sharp pain pierce his heart. He couldn't explain it, but seeing the guy lying there exposed in the dimly lit alleyway affected him deeply. He didn't know him, but for some reason it felt like he'd been violated himself. 

_ Omega. _

The scent swirled round him like a dense heady cloud. Peter understood what he'd stumbled upon was an unfortunate Omega caught in a heat by some ruthless Alpha. He saw the blood from the gunshot wound and hoped he wasn't too late. The guy looked big for an Omega. He laid on his front with his combat pants at his ankles. It looked like he suffered from a skin disorder, scars covered his buttocks and legs all the way down. 

_ Shit, poor guy...this is even worse than I thought. _

Just as Spidey approached him the guy opened his eyes. Peter breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive. He spoke softly to reassure the Omega.

"Hey there, I'm not going to ask if you're okay because I can see you're not. I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. I just want to help you. Please don't be scared." 

He saw a jacket and flung it over him. Feeling the big Omega start to move, Spidey gently lifted his legs and pulled the combats back up, saving him from any more humiliation. He glanced back at his face and saw a swift look of confusion before the guy passed out again. 

Peter considered taking him to the hospital, but seeing the gun lying on the floor and the way the Omega looked told him that maybe this guy wouldn't want any emergency services involved. He even wondered if the guy was a criminal himself. Either way the web shooter had no intention of leaving him there and a further search of his clothes revealed an ID and some keys. 

_ Jack Preston. _

_ Hm...that surname...reminds me of... _

A long-forgotten memory popped up, warm summer days, pancakes for breakfast, a song playing on the radio and a face that never left his innermost thoughts.

_ Mom? _

_ Home. _

The web shooter swallowed his emotions away.

_ Now is not the time. _

As Peter leant over to fasten the Omega's pants and straighten him up, he caught a whiff of slick. The inviting scent made Spidey feel weak. It gave him goosebumps, far stronger than his spider sense. Peter stood up and walked over to the entrance of the alley. He needed to breathe. The Omega's scent was too strong. The crotch of his suit felt tight as he realised he'd got an erection. 

_ Oh boy, is it always so intense?  _

_ Damn, I think...I...I want him. _

_ No. _

_ Snap out of it! _

Fighting the unfamiliar Alpha instincts, he fished out some scent blockers and shoved them under his mask. He felt a responsibility to make sure the Omega got home safe. More importantly, the gunshot wound needed tending to. Peter checked the address on the ID and realised it was only five blocks away. As he went to lift the big guy he groaned.

"N-no...needles...don't let them take me. Please..." 

"Don't worry, there's no needles. I'm taking you home." Spidey realised this guy could have suffered some kind of trauma in the past. 

_ Maybe that's why his skin is so messed up. _

The web shooter hoisted the big Omega on to his shoulder and webbed them away. Within minutes they arrived on the roof of the address in question, where Spidey conveniently discovered the Omega lived on the top floor. He snapped the lock on the kitchen window and carried him inside.

The apartment looked bare, clean but not very homely. Sparse furniture and bare walls made it look sterile, impersonal. Spidey noticed a couple of boxes at one end of the living room and concluded that the Omega had probably only just moved there. 

_ Ah no that's rough. Moves to a new place and he gets attacked like that? _

He laid the Omega out on the dining table so he could get a look at the bullet wound in his side. It didn't seem as bad as he initially thought. The bleeding had stopped and as he peered into the wound he could see the bullet. 

_ Something must have taken the force of the shot, maybe it ricocheted off the wall. _

Of course what Peter didn't know was that Wade's healing factor made his body reject the bullet as the tissues knitted together around it.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife and some disinfectant. In the bathroom he found quite an extensive first-aid kit and clean towels. Glancing at the bathtub Peter thought it might be a good idea to let the Omega soak in some warm water, soften his skin and clean him. He thought it would make him feel better, especially if he was still going through his heat. Peter could prize the bullet out and patch him up, as good as new,  _ well almost _ .

Spidey needed to act quickly before the scent blockers stopped working. The last thing he needed was to get caught by the Omega's enticing aroma. He had to admit he liked the smell, it made him feel different,  _ nice, _ but he'd taken on this responsibility and felt he had a duty of care towards the big guy.

_ That does not include losing control of your Alpha. _

_ He's endured enough for one day. _

As the tub filled with hot water Peter carefully undressed the Omega. He caught his breath at every inch of skin he uncovered. The scars spanned his entire body. Spidey took his gloves off and ran his fingers over the patterned epidermis. It felt soft to the touch and seemed in different stages of healing on different parts of the Omega's impressively large body. Peter felt fascinated by this stranger he'd just rescued.

_ His skin...it's amazing...I can't stop looking at it. _

_ His body, so big. _

_ He's not built like any Omega I've ever seen. _

Peter removed the slick-stained underwear. He looked away at first, not wanting to infringe on the Omega's privacy, but as he lifted him into the tub his eyes inadvertently saw everything.

_ Shit..even there...scars. _

_ He definitely isn't like other Omegas...not at that size. _

Peter felt himself blush under his mask. He shouldn't eye up a wounded heat-suffering Omega,  _ vulnerable _ , dependent on his care.

_ I could really take care of him if he asked me. _

_ Help him...smell that amazing scent. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Peter you idiot. _

_ Stop. _

Spidey got a grip on his thoughts, nothing like this had ever happened to him before. His memories of being an Omega in heat were negative. He remembered the feeling of hopeless desperation and debilitating pain, but most of all the cravings. He recalled an insatiable desire to feel full,  _ knotted _ . 

The feeling he experienced in the alleyway was different, needy, but in a more  _ predatory _ way. For a split second he'd felt like his Alpha could take what he wanted. He felt controlled by a primal urge to claim and devour the man on the floor.

_ Mine. _

He carefully scooped warm water over the Omega's body, gently cleaning the wound. Using the knife he deftly picked the bullet out and rinsed the exposed flesh with disinfectant. Spidey didn't think it would need stitches, the hole was quite small. He felt relieved. The idea of having to pierce the already damaged skin with a needle made Peter feel far too uneasy.

The Omega's scarred face made the web shooter feel weirdly affected,  _ enamored _ . His features were handsome even with the blemishes, but there was something else. Maybe the appearance of his skin alongside his heat made the Omega seem twice as vulnerable. Peter felt compelled to  _ protect  _ him. 

_ It's my Alpha.  _

_ I want to protect this Omega. _

_ I don't want him to come to any harm. _

_ I won't leave him... _

_ Oh. _

_ So, why did Wade leave me then? _

_ Why didn't he want to look after my Omega? _

Spidey lifted the big man out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Being smaller didn't hinder Peter now he'd obtained spider strength through his mutation. He carried the Omega through to the bedroom, but when he saw the state of the bed he frowned. There was no sheet on the mattress and the covers lay strewn over the side. 

Peter found some new sheets and pillowcases still in the packaging and quick as a flash he turned the bed into a welcoming cosy nest. The Omega groaned and shifted as he laid him on the bed, but he remained semi-conscious while Spidey applied a bandage to the wound. Then he dug out some clothes and dressed the Omega so he would wake up feeling refreshed and comfortable.

Covering him up with the clean bedding, Peter felt that same nurturing feeling as before.

_ I just want to hold him. _

_ Mmm he smells good. _

_ Oh no..the scent blockers. _

Spidey rushed out of the room. He would have to leave soon, preferably before the Omega woke up and started leaking slick again. This really wasn't a good situation to get caught up in. The last thing Peter needed was to get imprinted on by a confused Omega. 

_ Would it really be so bad? _

_ There's something about him. _

_ His body. _

_ He feels familiar. _

Peter knew why. The Omega's big size reminded him of Wade and how good he used to feel pressed up against him. Even though he'd become an Alpha, he still longed for that comfort, the warmth of those big arms wrapped around him.

_ Stop it. _

_ He's not Wade.  _

_ He's going to feel confused and maybe even afraid when he wakes up. _

_ I can't just leave him. _

A sound from the bedroom broke Spidey's thoughts. As he reached the doorway he found the Omega sitting on the floor, holding his knees and flinching in pain.

After a brief and slightly awkward introduction, Peter helped the Omega back on the bed and tried to reassure him that even though he was an Alpha he wouldn't hurt him. 

It was clear the Omega felt self-conscious about his appearance. His remarks were apologetic and self-deprecating. Spidey didn't want him to feel bad about himself. He tried to make him feel relaxed, explained how he found him and took care of him. 

Peter knew he was treading a fine line. The Omega's scent permeated his mask once more, but he tried to keep a cool head. He would make sure the guy felt settled and then he'd leave. Fifteen minutes tops.

_ Say your goodbyes and get the hell out. _

Then he heard it.

"I've had the  _ worst _ day today and...well...you smell  _ really good _ , sorry...it's just...ahhh shit. Please could you help me one last time? Just sit with me, let me scent you...please?"

Spidey swallowed hard. This was just another test. He could do this. Somebody needed his  _ help _ . 

_ Not just somebody ... _

_ An Omega...a very impressive sweet-smelling Omega... _

_ In heat. _

_ I can't refuse. _

_ Fuck. _

Without saying a word Peter climbed on the bed and allowed the Omega to snuggle up and scent at his neck. He tried to stay calm and in control, but the fresh honeyed fragrance crawled up through his mask and nestled inside. He had no idea how long he would have to sit there, but every minute that warm sturdy body rubbed against him felt like torture. A strange horny torture.

_ What if he wants more...what if I can't do it right? _

Peter had only ever experienced sex as an Omega. He'd never  _ topped _ anybody and the idea of him having to take charge filled him with dread. He wanted to, eventually, but not like this. Not backed into a corner by a heat-crazed Omega. 

Spidey looked down at the Omega's shorts and noticed an ever-increasing bulge. If it looked big before, it was practically gigantic now. It brushed against his leg, sending pleasant little tingles up Peter's spine. The web shooter thought about how gorgeous the big guy looked naked, how he would like to see his cock fully erect.

_ Put it in my mouth...ah so huge. _

_ Oh boy. _

_ How...is...he...an Omega??  _

"Mmm Alpha...your scent...ah...I need it." The big guy moaned, his body began to writhe on the bed. He lifted his large thigh over Peter's legs and grinded into his hip. The web shooter could feel the Omega's erection digging into him. The large hands roamed over his suit, caressing his chest. 

_ Oh god...what do I do now?  _

"Ah ...I don't know if this... OH you're touching me  _ there _ ... _ shit _ ...erm...I think I need to go. I'm sorry Mr...eh Jack...I...ah  _ fuck _ ....you sure smell amazing." Spidey's control was faltering with every stroke as the Omega palmed over the crotch of his suit. 

_ His hands feel so warm. _

"P-please...stay... _ please _ ...Alpha. So hot...too hot...my skin...I'm sorry. Please I need you to  _ help _ me." 

Peter knew the kind of  _ help _ the Omega needed, but he feared this could end badly. What happened when this guy's heat subsided? How would he feel knowing  _ Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man _ knotted him without full consent? Surely that would make Peter no better than the Alphas in the alleyway? 

_ He really has to stop touching me now... _

_ I can't lose control. _

He didn't stop touching him.

_ Mmm. _

_ Omega. _

_ Oh...shit...hmm _

Spidey lost control.

_ Want. _

A feral rumble escaped Peter's chest as he flipped the Omega on his back and tore off his underwear. The Alpha lifted his mask up to his nose and inhaled the enticing fragrance. Licking his lips he aimed straight for the pulsing scarred cock. 

_ Mine.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the second time in their lives Peter and Wade's biology drew them together. An undefinable force linked them. It took six years, but it seemed destined to happen. Their love, their  _ bond _ , it could never really be broken. In their lives there was no such thing as coincidence, only certainty. Time, geography, mutations, hidden identities, even other lovers, nothing would keep them apart. Ultimately, their paths lead to each other. 

_ Home. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter's Alpha behaved in a dominant yet gentle way. He took control, but there was no urge for him to get forceful. He placed his hands on the burly body with only one goal in mind. To make the big scarred Omega feel good, to help him through the discomfort of his heat. Subconsciously Peter also wanted to take away the humiliation the Omega suffered in the alleyway. Show him that not every Alpha behaved like an animal. 

He devoured the Omega with his mouth, eagerly licking and sucking the heavy scarred member. The big guy dug his nails into the sheets, wailing and pleading Spidey for more. Peter took the full length of the leaking cock in his throat, its hefty size no problem for the web shooter's stamina.

_ Oh god...Omega...feels so good. _

_ Feels so right. _

_...Wade...mmm _

_ No...Peter...fuck no...concentrate. _

Giving the Omega head reminded Peter of how he'd sucked Wade off in the kitchen during the time they spent alone together. They'd woken up hungry and decided to make pancakes. Watching Wade dressed in nothing but an apron turned Peter on so much he'd got down on his knees and swallowed him whole. The ferocity of Wade's climax made him gag when his throat filled with cum, but Peter didn't care. He felt  _ alive _ , happy, connected to the man he loved. They'd eaten their breakfast almost in silence, only communicating through yearning gazes across the table. In the end Peter couldn't contain himself any longer. He swiped the plates to one side and crawled across the table to plant himself on Wade's lap. The big Alpha lifted him up and fucked him senseless on the tabletop, pancakes and syrup sticking to his ass and spilled coffee soaking his hair. They were young,  _ reckless _ , wild, and completely insatiable for each other. 

The sensation felt the same, the feeling of being filled by somebody desirable. Granted, now Peter was the one in charge, but even back then all their intimacy was led by the younger man. Wade would have done anything for him, followed him to the ends of the earth if he asked him to.

_ So, why did he leave me then? _

_ Shh don't think about it...focus on what's happening now. _

_ Allow yourself some happiness. _

He agreed with that thought. He deserved to feel good. The past wasn't his fault, the pain he endured caused by somebody else. He needed to let it go, give himself a chance to move on. This was his first encounter with another person since Wade. His  _ fresh start  _ as an Alpha could begin right there. No more introvert and isolated Omega Peter.

_ Be the best Alpha you could be. _

_ Show the Omega you know what to do. _

_ Help him. _

_ Treat him right. _

_ You are Spider-Man for god's sake. _

_ Be his hero. _

And so, on that premise, Peter gave the big Omega all the  _ help _ he needed. He allowed his Alpha to take the reins, guide them both. 

Of course how could Spidey know that the attack in the alley was Wade's first time as an Omega. He'd used sex toys on himself before, but in all his sexual encounters with other people he took on the role as the top. His heat numbed the feelings of shame that started crawling into his mind when he woke from his sleep. All he could focus on now was the sexy masked Alpha who so generously agreed to help him through his heat and who, right in that moment, was treating his cock like a popsicle.

_ Fuck he knows exactly what I like ...ohhh my god. _

_ There's only one other person who... _

_ Oh. _

_ Shit. _

_ Peter...but he's not him. _

Wade rolled his eyes back at the feeling of his cock sinking into the warmth of Spidey's throat, the way his tongue rubbed against his scarred skin. Slick poured out of him, increasing his hunger to be filled. A dull ache knotted in the base of his abdomen. He felt grateful the pain had lessened, but in its place came a ripple of  _ longing _ , pure raw desire for the Alpha and his enticing vanilla fragrance. 

"S-so good...Alpha..." Wade clutched at the sheets, bucking his hips up towards the masked Alpha's mouth. "N-need m-more...ahh...p-please.."

While he continued to suck him off, Peter inserted two fingers in the slick-soaked hole, sinking them knuckle-deep. The Omega purred so loud it sounded almost like a growl. A sound that sent shivers down Peter's spine.

_ He sounds just like... _

_ Oh damn. _

_ I need to stop projecting. _

_ For all I know some Omegas might growl too. _

He slipped another finger in and relished the Omega's satisfied groans and moans. All he wanted was to make things feel better for the big scarred man. He released himself from sucking the large member and focussed on the sappy sweet scent rising up from between the Omega's thighs. His fingers searched inside, curling and twisting. 

"Yes...mmm so good, you're making me feel...so...ahhh." The Omega arched his back, his dick bounced up, making a thick slapping noise on his abdomen.

Peter bit his lip. He knew being an Alpha meant he was now the  _ top _ , but all he could think about was stripping off and sitting on that giant cock.

_ Are Alphas always tops? _

_ I hope not... _

_ Maybe only during heat. _

"You like that?"

"Ah yeah...oh so much...more please...Alpha...need you inside me."

Peter buried his face between the Omega's thighs, getting as close as he could to the deliciously scented slick. His fingers didn't stop moving while he carefully leant in and tasted the slippery fluid. The minute the flavour hit his taste buds Peter felt consumed by Alpha hormones. It felt like electricity racing round his body, igniting all his senses. 

_ This is amazing. _

_ He is amazing. _

_ Omega...taste so sweet...fuck. _

Wade curved his hips up to meet Spidey's mouth. His Omega craved the feeling of the warm wet tongue lapping away at the sugary slick while strong fingers continued to abuse his hole.

_ I need him... oh god I need him so much. _

_ Alpha... How are you so perfect? _

_ Who are you? _

Wade's large hands stroked over the masked head. His thoughts drifted, imagining the face beneath the tight fabric. He guessed the Alpha wanted to hide his real identity, but he couldn't help wondering. Wade tried to look down to catch a glimpse of Spidey's mouth and jaw line, but all he could see were those two large white oval shapes on the mask looking back.

_ Spiders. _

_ Spider-Man. _

_ Peter...I wish ... _

_ NO...he's an Omega. _

"Alpha...ahh please it...h-hurts..." Wade felt a sharp cramp rip through his abdomen. The heat in full force. Tears ran down the sides of his face as he lay panting on his back. Wade was the expert when it came to pain, but this felt completely different,  _ vicious _ , unforgiving. This pain could only be eased by one thing.

"I need your knot...I need it inside me...please." Wade cried.

Spidey looked up at the Omega's wincing face. He wanted to make it all better. He knew what he had to do.

Using his left hand Peter lowered his mask. Mirroring the action with his right hand he lowered his suit to reveal an eager purple-headed erection. A bulbous knot inflated at the base, ready to claim the heat-drunk Omega. Peter's eyes widened at the sight of the knot.

_ Holy Shit...how big is this thing going to get? _

Gripping the big guy's thighs he lifted them up, easing himself into position. A satisfied growl emanated from Peter's chest, catching him by surprise. His glossy tip teased the inviting entrance, mixing pre-cum with slick. He took a deep breath and pushed himself in, amazed at how warm and smooth it felt. The slippery fluids made penetration so much easier, helping Peter's cock to sink in deep with just a few slides.

"Alpha...yes...ah...fill me...please." The big guy fell apart in Spidey's arms. The web shooter held on tight as he fucked him slowly, drawing himself right out, then sliding back in with controlled precision. Peter never knew something could feel so incredible. His initial worries about  _ performing _ as an Alpha washed away the minute he entered inside the Omega's slick hole. 

_ Oh god...this is...wow...it's like the best thing I've ever felt... _

_ Well...since... _

Another memory, clear as day. Dust particles dancing in late afternoon sunshine, peering through frosted glass. The almost suffocating scent of rutting Alpha pheromones, freshly sawn wood, growls, moans, tanned fingers clenching porcelain skin, bruising the tender flesh. Shame, fear, love, desperation... _ Alpha ..please _ .. the confinement of the locker room shower like a secret space. Just the two of them, the world shut out...

_ Wade...why? _

_ Is this how it felt when you took me that day? _

_ Have I done the right thing? _

_ NO! _

_ Oh shit...it's too late now...I'm literally in too deep. _

"AlphaAlphaAlpha...ahhhh oh please...more ...deeper...make it hurt, make me yours." Wade's voice cried out, eager and aching for the web shooter to claim him. He reached towards his lean hips and clawed at the suit fabric, seeking leverage to pull him further inside. He could feel Spidey's unyielding knot banging into his rim every time he thrust forward. All Wade could focus on was locking them together.

_ Give me that beautiful knot you gorgeous man spider. _

"Do it...please...do it now...mate me...breed me...fill me with a thousand spider babies...I want you...NOW!" Wade yelled at the top of his lungs as the web shooter rammed his knot deep inside, making him come all over his abdomen. 

"Ahhh shit...Omega...fff-ffuck!" Peter came hard, his seed pumped into the Omega's hot inner walls. He stared down at his knot wedged firmly inside the stretched hole and gulped. He felt dizzy, a multitude of thoughts swam round his head. Leaning forward he caught his breath, the Omega's words still ringing in his ears.

_...."fill me with a thousand spider babies".... _

_ Oh no...what was I thinking? _

_ We didn't use protection... _

_ What if? Oh god...Peter you idiot... _

_ Talk about history repeating itself. _

The Alpha looked down at the Omega lying beneath him, through his mask he could see the vague look in the scarred man's eyes. He seemed miles away, lost in his own thoughts. Peter began to feel bad. He'd let his Alpha take over and cloud his judgement of the situation. Now here he was, knotted inside a stranger, wondering when he could get the hell out of there.

_ I can't do that to him.  _

Suddenly Peter heard sniffs and sobs. He could see the Omega looking away and crying. 

_ Oh no...please don't cry...Omega...no. _

_ Do something....hold him...yes. _

Spidey lay down over Wade's body and gently embraced him, stroking him with his bare hands. The big guy let out a staggered sigh, it felt good being held by someone. He'd felt touch starved for too long. 

"Shh Omega...don't be sad, it will be okay...try and relax...I'm here." Peter whispered soothing words in the Omega's ear, trying to calm him.

Wade closed his eyes, but it would take more than kind words to silence the deafening noise in his mind. The voices raged, their vitriol like a tornado of scorn, plaguing him, ripping his sanity apart. 

_ Omega SLUT! _

_ Look at you...spreading your legs so easily. _

_ Are you so fucking desperate for Alpha cock? _

_ What do you think is going to happen Wade? _

_ Do you think the spider man is going to love you forever? _

_ Is he fuck! _

_ The minute his knot goes down he's outta here! _

_ No super hero will want a fucked up shredded-beef-looking motherfucker like you! _

_ Hahaha as if you couldn't sink any lower. _

_ Even those rapist Alphas couldn't stand to look at you. _

_ "I'll fuck you with a bag over your head." _

_ That's what you deserve. _

The salty tears stung the fragile scars on Wade's sore face. He couldn't speak, his heart felt too heavy, making him breathless. The voices were right. No decent Alpha would want him if even the scumbags who attacked him recoiled at the sight of his skin. What had happened between him and the Spider guy was all down to pheromones. They'd both got caught up in the moment.

_ Just like with Peter...when I... _

_ Ehhh nope...Wade the Omega Slut threw himself at the polite super hero! _

_ Yeah rubbing your nasty scent all over him...what was he supposed to do? _

_ He's too nice to say no.  _

_ You know it roadkill features! _

Listening to the masked man whispering kind words with his gentle voice, Wade knew he had a good heart. He wasn't mean like those other guys, but he still wouldn't stay. Guys like him have one calling in life, being a superhero. Not tied to some needy Omega who looks like he's been ripped up by a chainsaw and glued back together.

_ Then why does this feel so right?  _

_ Why does he feel right? _

_ That scent...vanilla...baking. _

_ Oh. _

_ Cookies. _

_ Shit. _

_ No...it's not possible. _

_ Can two people really smell so alike? _

_ NOPE!! Stop hanging on to boohoo Peter cry baby! _

_ He DEFINITELY won't want you hahahahaha _

_ Fuck off! Leave me alone! _

_ I'm so tired. _

Peter caressed the Omega's face, softly wiping away the tears. He couldn't find any more words to try to reassure the big scarred man. The pain in the Omega's eyes affected Spidey as if he was staring into his own soul. Those heart-wrenching memories of losing the man he loved. The ache deep in his heart that never left. 

_ Hazel eyes. _

_ He's got hazel eyes...just like Wade. _

_ How can I forget him?  _

_ Everything reminds me of him...even this poor damaged Omega. _

_ And what did I do?  _

_ I rescued him from those nasty assholes and then I knotted him myself. _

_ Nice...real nice...what a fucking star you are Spider-Man. _

_ Jeez Peter...this is a new low. _

_ You need to leave him be. _

The sound of light snoring broke his thoughts as he looked at the Omega's sleeping face. He knew he couldn't stay, that once his knot deflated he would have to leave. Bonding with an Omega was not something he needed in his life. His only worry was the thought of this guy being pregnant. He wasn't so much of a bastard that he wouldn't step up if he needed to, but in truth he didn't even know if he was fertile since his mutation. Looking at the Omega's ravaged skin he wondered what happened to him that he ended up covered in scars. Maybe he too couldn't have kids. The odds seemed in his favour this time, but Peter made a mental note to get some protection.  _ Just in case _ .

_ Just in case what? Mr fuck-your-sons-and-leave-them Web Shooter? _

_ Who else are you planning on knotting?  _

_ How do you know this guy hasn't imprinted on you? _

_ Come his next heat, you'll be sniffing round here like a horny street cat. _

_ Shit. _

_ I'm the world's worst Alpha...I have no idea what I'm doing. _

Peter felt his knot shrinking and carefully released himself from the Omega's body, flinching as his cum oozed out between their legs. 

_ I think I better wash my suit. _

He reached for the towel beside the bed and wiped the Omega clean. Then he covered him with the fresh bedsheet. Peter stared at the sleeping man. He looked peaceful, content. 

_ You don't have to go... _

_ You could stay. _

_ Take care of him. _

_...love him? _

_ No, it wouldn't work. _

_ You know why. _

Peter knew deep down inside that nobody could fill the void in his soul. He would never be able to feel the same as he once did. He just didn't trust anybody. Much as he felt that there was  _ something _ about this Omega, it wouldn't be enough. Even his tempting scent would fade eventually. 

As Peter stood in the doorway, he glanced back at the bed. The Omega curled up under the sheet, his arms hugging an invisible presence. He could crawl in beside him, fill that empty embrace, snuggle up against that big warm body. 

_ Feel complete again. _

He sighed. It was no use. No matter how attractive that sounded he knew it wasn't real. Peter could never feel complete, he would never find peace. The big scarred Omega could never make him feel happy, no matter how hard he tried. A simple truth meant it would never work between them.

_ He's not Wade. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spidey inhaled the early morning air as he stood on the rooftop. He didn't feel very proud of himself for walking out on the Omega, but he had no choice.

_ I'm so sorry. _

_ Believe me, it's better this way. _

He cast a silken thread and webbed away into the dawn light.

In the apartment below Wade opened his eyes and felt the loneliness before he even guessed the Alpha had gone. It felt like karma finally caught up with him in the cruellest way possible. Once again he'd been stripped of his dignity, but this was far worse than any Weapon X degradation. This was his heart, his emotions, his hope.

_ Alpha. _

_ He left me. _

_ Just like I left Peter. _

_ It hurts. _

_ Fuck ...it hurts so much. _

_ I'm so sorry I did that to you sweet Peter. _

_ I was weak then and I'm weak now. _

_ Why would he want someone like that? _

Wade sat up in bed and noticed the towel. Bringing it up to his nose he inhaled the sweet vanilla remnants of the Alpha's seed. It should have calmed him, but instead it ignited a spark in his belly. The scent fuelled his longing. 

_ Mine. _

For a brief moment Wade had felt human, like someone  _ wanted _ him. A stranger,  _ a good guy _ , rescued him. He helped him. He made him feel desirable.

The Alpha may have left him in that moment, but Wade felt certain he could see him again. In order to make that happen he needed to change, shake off his weakness. The last thing a superhero Alpha needed was a pathetic whimpering Omega holding him back. If there was any chance of meeting the masked man again he would have to up his game, prove himself worthy. 

_ Why would he want to see that rotting corpse face? _

_ Nope...lalalala ..I'm not listening anymore!  _

_ You guys don't get it! _

_ I know what I have to do! _

_ If I want to see him again, no matter how long it takes... _

_ I have to show him I understand. _

_ I have to become like him. _

_ Strong. _

Wade had never seen himself as any kind of hero and he certainly wouldn't be Avengers material, but the Alpha was on a different level. Wade didn't recall seeing any news footage of him. He wasn't part of Stark's elite. That made him  _ safe _ in Wade's eyes.

_ He's a lone wolf. _

_ An intrepid arachnid. _

_ An Alpha. _

_ My Alpha. _

_ Spider-Man. _

Wade squeezed the towel and inhaled some more. If he couldn't have Peter he sure as hell wasn't going to forfeit the next best thing. Being an Omega wasn't going to stop him. It was time he made a mark on this city and the masked man had just shown him how.

_ Prepare the chimichangas. _

_ I'm gonna catch me a spider. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would this be the only time Spidey would knot the scarred Omega?  
> Wade set his sights on Spidey and nothing was going to stop him, even if it meant creating his own version of a hero. 
> 
> Next chapter Spider-Man finally meets God's perfect idiot Deadpool.  
> Can Spidey resist his infallible charm?  
> Peter also makes a discovery about the past that changes his mind about Wade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first thing Peter noticed about The Merc was his size, he towered over him. A solid block of red and black clad muscle and to Peter's shame it made him feel a certain way."  
> Spidey and Deadpool's first meeting doesn't go too well.  
> In another flashback we see what else happened between Spidey and the scarred Omega.  
> Could they resist each other? 
> 
> Finally after three months I've come back to this story. I lost my confidence due to aggressive comments, and decided to focus on other stories for a while. Thank you for sticking with this story, it's very close to my heart. I love them so much.  
> xoxoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self-harm scene with Wade, blood, Deadpool temporary death scene. 
> 
> This chapter has a lot going on. Smut, pining, love, loss, pain, humor, and Deadpool's unflinching optimism, even when Spidey acts like a bit of a dick.  
> Thank you for reading, the next chapter won't be far behind  
> xoxoxox

(Present day)

"I saw you on tv last night. I'm surprised you agreed to meet-, what's his name? Deadpool? He seems a lively type." Aunt May passed Peter a glass of milk and a slice of her homemade chocolate cake. She noticed the frown on his face and smiled gently. "Things didn't really go to plan did they?"

Peter huffed, taking a big bite of cake and rolling his eyes at the gooey sweetness. This was just what he needed, some good old-fashioned comfort food.

_Plan?_

_Oh HE had a plan, just a shame nobody told me about it._

As soon as he arrived at the agreed meeting place, Peter felt his Spidey sense go into overdrive. Something felt wrong, but he'd put it down to feeling wary about Deadpool. 

The first thing Peter noticed about The Merc was his size, he towered over him. A solid block of red and black clad muscle and to Peter's shame it made him feel a certain _way_. He felt completely unprepared for Deadpool's sexual magnetism. His seemingly unshakeable confidence made him irresistibly attractive. Without a hint of hesitation, he invaded Spidey's personal space and grabbed him for a hug.

"Oh my god, this is the best day EVER! I can't believe I'm here, up close and personal with my MOST favourite hero of ALL TIME!!"

Peter instinctively pushed him off, slightly too hard as The Merc fell flat on his back. 

"S-sorry...I just don't do hugs. You okay?" Peter felt like a dick, but his blunt reaction didn't seem to bother Deadpool in the slightest.

"Woah, there's some of that famous spider strength right there! Yeah, Websy baby I'm a hugger. Guess I should've given you a head's up...although, Baby Boy...my _head_ is definitely UP after that!" The Merc shamelessly flirted.

"Please don't call me...oh? What? You have got to be kidding me right?" Spidey stared in disbelief at what appeared to be a very noticeable boner tenting the crotch of Deadpool's suit. 

_Who the hell is this guy?_

_...his dick looks huge..._

_Jesus, no._

_Don't you think your sex life got fucked up enough?_

_Besides, he's clearly the most Alpha of all Alphas to ever walk this earth._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Two years earlier)

Peter wasn't wrong about his sex life. 

Despite all his good intentions, he'd found himself unable to stay away from the scarred Omega he'd rescued from the alleyway. 

Exactly one month after fleeing their first mating, Spidey sat perched on the fire escape outside the guy's apartment. The intoxicating sweet woody scent filtered through a tiny crack in the window pane, luring him in.

_What the fuck Peter?_

_Is this who you are now?_

_Lurking about, acting all creepy?_

He'd _accidentally_ passed the apartment several times since their encounter, telling himself he definitely _wasn't_ hoping to bump into the Omega. He just happened to find himself in that area. He'd made a few pit stops on the roof while out on patrol, nothing out of the ordinary, no _hidden agenda_ , just a good vantage point for checking out the streets below. 

Then, the previous night, Spidey caught a whiff of sweetness floating up from the Omega's open window. He'd peered over the edge of the roof and caught a glimpse of the scarred man sitting on the ledge, just staring out into the night. He looked pensive, like he had a lot on his mind. 

_Omega, so close._

Peter couldn't muster the courage to speak, unsure if he really wanted any contact with the Omega. He didn't want his Alpha to take over, cloud his judgement again, but Spidey would soon realise he had no choice in the matter. He may have resisted in that moment, but his Alpha urges would soon prove too strong.

While Peter stood agonising on the roof, Wade had already picked up on the web shooter's presence. In fact, he'd noticed him hanging around a number of times the past few weeks. He'd sat out on the fire escape most nights, hoping to catch his spider if he swung by. 

Wade wasn't scared of any other Alphas bothering him, he'd learnt his lesson and wore heavy scent blockers during the day. If any pushy opportunists still tried their luck, they would learn the hard way that _no_ meant _no_. With an almost loving smile, he stroked the gun resting beside him on the ledge. Luckily, Wade couldn't recall much from the attack in the alleyway, but he still remembered the cutting remarks about his skin. 

_'Damn you are one ugly bastard...I'll fuck you with a bag over your head'_

_Why do I even care what some dumb rapist Alpha said?_

_Spidey doesn't think I'm ugly._

_Really Wade?_

_He's no different to those other guys, all he wanted was sex._

_No! I led him on, I wanted him...it's different._

_Then why did he leave the minute he could?_

Wade refused to think anything bad about Spider-Man. He'd saved him and made him feel special, _wanted_. He knew it was more than just his heat. 

_Why else would he be hanging around?_

_He likes me._

The Merc felt rumblings in his abdomen for two days and he'd gathered up covers and pillows to make a nest on his bed. He felt sure his next heat was imminent and this time he would be prepared. He purposely sat out on the window ledge, hoping to draw Spider-Man in with his scent. 

Peter resisted temptation and high-tailed it back to his apartment. He slumped down on the kitchen floor, a heaving mess. His heart thumped so hard it felt like it would burst through his ribcage. It took him half the night to calm down, stem the hunger he felt in the pit of his stomach. All he wanted was to inhale the soothing incense of the Omega's slick. He could still taste it, like honey coating his tongue.

The next day he'd felt unsettled, fidgety, unable to get his bearings. He blamed his inexperience as an Alpha and finding his feet, or in his case webs, as Spider-Man. His head felt light, his thoughts distracted. Catching a hint of the strong scent confirmed another heat, but more than that, it told Peter his Alpha had most likely imprinted on the Omega.

_Mine._

Their encounter had a restless effect on Peter. He tried to banish all thoughts of knotting and heat pheromones out of his mind, but he couldn't stop his dreams. Every night chaotic images filled his head, sending him confused messages. He felt continually aroused, waking in the early hours, his clothes soaked from sweat and cum. 

The dreams were no longer just filled with memories of Wade's face. He still played a large part, but now the images also featured the scarred Omega. Peter would see his hands caressing blemished skin, then hazel eyes would gaze into his, but the face wasn't scarred, it belonged to Wade. 

Sometimes the dreams would develop into Peter being taken by the large Omega, his textured cock pounding into him, making him beg for more. He had no idea if Alphas were meant to experience those kinds of thoughts. He wasn't exactly an _average_ Alpha. He'd found it hard enough to suppress his Omega instincts, now he had to deal with a whole other level of driven desire. The longer the day went on the stronger his urges became, until he could no longer fight his pining Alpha.

_It's too much._

_I need him._

_Omega._

Sitting outside the window he inhaled the sweet perfume, it seemed to be growing stronger by the minute. 

_Go in._

_Take him._

_No, it's wrong._

_I don't want a mate._

_But..._

He pressed his face against the window frame, needing to feel closer to the Omega. Through the crack in the glass he heard the unmistakable sound of desperate moaning, long needy pleas, crying out for one thing.

"Alpha...Alpha...please, help me, make it better...please."

It didn't take much to open the window. Spidey crept inside and made his way to the bedroom. 

Instantly, the scent enveloped him. The air felt thick and syrupy, Omega pheromones coated every surface. The web shooter could hardly breathe.

He felt his way through the shadows of the darkened room, where the Omega lay writhing on the bed. 

"Alpha, is that you? Alpha, please." 

"I'm here, shhh Omega, don't worry..."

Spidey slid on to the bed and allowed the Omega to curl into him, his face embedded in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Alpha..I.."

"No Omega, don't say a word, just let me take care of you."

Peter rolled his mask halfway up his face, giving The Merc better access to his scent gland. The Omega purred loudly, licking his neck, sending chills down his back.

"That's it, take what you need," Spidey whispered. 

Wade started grinding his hips into the bed, seeking friction on his cock. His fingers found Spidey's crotch and vigorously rubbed the hard bulge beneath the blue and red fabric. He needed the Alpha.

Spidey freed his erection, hissing as he felt the Omega wrap his big hand around it. A sudden hit of recognition flashed through his mind. Wade's voice echoed in his thoughts.

_"You like that baby?"_

_"Oh Wade...need you to touch me."_

_No, fuck this isn't Wade...stop it Peter.._

_But...oh god it feels so good._

Spidey flinched, it felt too real. The way the Omega stroked his hard member brought back too many memories. His touch, the firm yet tender grip, slowly stroking his shaft, the thumb grazing over his leaking tip. It all felt so familiar, like the Omega knew exactly what he liked.

_Shit._

_He's going to make me come._

Suddenly Peter felt it, warmth flooded his crotch, the Omega's hand rapidly tugged his cock. Using pre-cum as lube he slid over the head with swift movements.

"Ahh, Omega...I'm c-coming... _shit_ , d-don't stop now...ah," Spidey cried out as he spilled into the large strong hand.

_So good, so...safe._

_Please, never let me go..._

He looked into the Omega's hazel eyes and for a split second he was back in his old room, holding on to Wade, his legs trembling from the orgasm his Alpha just gave him...his big warm hand still wrapped around Peter's cum-soaked cock. 

_How?_

_What?_

_His eyes..._

"A-Alpha...?" The Omega's voice broke his dream.

_It's not him Peter._

_He's an Omega ...and he needs you now._

Spidey could see the pained expression on the scarred Omega's face. The heat cramps shot through him, making him groan in agony. Thick sweet slick oozed out of him, catching the Alpha in a thick haze, sending his senses into a heady spin.

_Mine._

Peter's rutting pheromones took over once more. His Alpha growled, eager to devour every inch of the Omega's body. He grabbed the burly guy and pushed him over onto his stomach, holding his arms above his head. 

Perched over him, the web shooter nuzzled the back of his neck, inhaling his scent, rubbing his face over the exposed glands. He leant down and whispered in his ear, "Omega, I want you." 

Instantly the scarred hips rolled back, lifting the Omega on to his knees. With his ass in the air, he presented himself, ready for the Alpha to take him.

"Please, need you...please Alpha," the Omega groaned.

Spidey knelt behind him and removed his gloves. He stroked his thumb along the smooth perineum, the only strip of unblemished skin on the Omega's body. He felt the big guy's thighs shiver with every touch. Peter gently spread the fleshy cheeks apart and licked the soft patch of skin. Slick flowed out of the Omega's twitching hole. He caught it with his tongue, savouring the sweet taste. 

"Ah A-Alpha...oh god, mmm m-more p-please," Wade moaned. He felt so happy Spidey had returned. To the Omega this felt like confirmation that he could be seen as a viable option for a mate. He didn't have to feel ashamed of his appearance or doubt his _validity_ as an Omega. Wade felt worthy, he felt _genuine_.

_My Alpha, he really wants me._

Peter was so far gone by that stage, he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. He grabbed the Omega's hips and rubbed his cock through the warm slick. The head glistened in the dim light, the cool air making it tingle. The Alpha bit his lip, loving how easily his drooling tip caught the Omega's rim.

Wade clutched at the sheets, his face buried in the pillows. He arched his back, begging for Spidey to fuck him. 

"Please Alpha, please...I need it, oh god I need it so much," the Omega whined, his voice sounded wrecked.

Peter grinned, overcome with a sense of power. To have a big burly Omega begging for his knot like this felt incredible. Without wasting another second he anchored himself on the scarred hips and thrust inside.

Feeling the hot walls contract around his cock, the Alpha took control. The smooth slide of the slicked-filled hole felt like heaven. Slowly he withdrew, right to his purple head, only to slam back inside the minute the Omega's pleas increased. Looking down at the sight below Peter sped up his stroke. The Omega's ass seemed to suck him in, clenching and releasing, slick seeping out with every push. His knot was already fully inflated, the skin taut and shiny. Peter was completely transfixed by the horny sight of his cock pounding deep inside the Omega's greedy entrance. Lewd wet sounds heightened his raw thirst to stretch the scarred man, ram his knot all the way in. 

_This is even better than before, he feels so good, so wet._

_My Omega, so willing, so amazing, all mine._

Wade tore at the sheets beneath him. Every thrust felt like a wonderful crazy dream, sexy and romantic, filling Wade's heart with longing for the capable Alpha. The Omega got completely swept up in the moment, his pheromones pouring out, filling the room with a dense sweet fog. 

Peter inhaled the sugary vapours, each deep breath making him move faster. He clenched his teeth, slapping the Omega's ass cheek, loving the sting on his palm.

"Omega, touch yourself, let me hear you," the Alpha growled. 

Wade reached for his leaking cock and roughly jerked himself off, tugging hard on the scarred shaft, needing the release to come quickly so the Alpha would knot him.

"Ahh ...please Alpha keep going, need you harder, deeper." The Omega gripped his slick-lubed cock while the Alpha slammed into him. 

_Fuck...please..knot me._

_Please beautiful Spider-Alpha._

_I need you._

Wade crested into a mind-numbing orgasm, still crying and begging for the Alphas' knot. Spidey felt the pinch of the Omega's muscles clenching around his cock, drawing out his own release. The speed of his hips lunged him forward, wedging his knot inside the wailing Omega. Relief washed over him as the hot seed left his body. 

Wade lay beneath him, quietly sobbing into the sheets. He couldn't tell if he felt happy or grateful or both. 

_This is not a dream._

_He's really here, knotting me._

_He came looking for me._

_Spider-Man wants ME!_

Peter held on to the Omega's broad back, it felt nice, warm, _familiar_. He didn't want to come down from his pheromone-induced high. Everything felt light and fuzzy, like he was floating between soft fluffy clouds. He drew circles on the scarred skin, consumed by the patterns and different textures. His knot felt good embedded deep inside the Omega's heated entrance, but little by little his guilt crept up again.

_Does this mean we've imprinted?_

_I can't be attached, it's wrong._

_Yet, here you are, up to your balls in Omega slick._

_At least you know he can't get pregnant._

Spidey sighed, this was true. After the last time Peter felt curious about his own fertility and did a test. Just as he'd guessed, he had plenty of cum, but no content. There would be no 'spider babies' for him.

He didn't want to treat the Omega badly, it wasn't his fault things worked out this way, but he needed to explain this couldn't happen again. He would have to take responsibility, curb his Alpha urges. He'd made the choice to become Spider-Man and that meant he needed to focus and not get caught up in a relationship, especially one just based on sex. 

_I don't want a mate, it's too distracting._

_Oh Parker, you are some piece of work!_

_Is this the kind of Alpha you're going to be?_

Unfortunately for Wade, it appeared Spidey was that kind of Alpha. The kind that fucked him and left. The kind that took what he wanted and didn't stick around for any aftercare. The worst kind for someone like Wade.

"You're going to leave again aren't you?" The Omega asked.

"Yes," Spidey replied, knot still attached, cringing at his answer. There was no point lying.

"You could stay a while, just snuggle up." Wade tried not to sound too needy, but he dreaded facing his heat come-down alone. He didn't mean to put any pressure on the Alpha, but his Omega projected his anxiety in big waves of emotion.

Peter felt it. He picked up on the Omega's fear. He couldn't just leave, not this time. He just wasn't that cruel.

_Don't be an asshole Peter, just hold him._

"Sure, it's okay Omega, I'll stay a bit longer. Try and relax, I'm here." Peter wanted to make the scarred man feel safe. Wasn't that part of being Spider-Man, protecting those in need? If he walked out while the Omega felt so afraid then he may as well quit altogether. 

Wade smiled to himself.

_Such a good Alpha._

The voices intervened.

_Hey Wilson! Does it feel good, trapping the helpless spider?_

_Of course he's going to stay if you make him feel bad!_

_No, nope...get out of my head. You are not spoiling things._

_This is nice for me._

They lay connected until Spidey's knot deflated and he rolled on to his side. Wade looked at his half-masked face and wondered what he looked like underneath. In the dimmed light he could just make out his lips, full and curved, perfect for kissing. 

_Just like Peter, oh such tender kisses with my baby boy._

Wade inched forward, eager to reach those lips.

_Just a little taste._

He could feel the masked Alpha's breath, they were a mere inch apart.

_Kiss him Wade._

"What are you doing?" Peter broke the moment, moving his head back.

"S-sorry, I wanted to kiss you," Wade said, shamefully.

"Ah, look Omega... _Jack_ , that's probably not a good idea. This...us, it can't happen again. I need to tell you the truth, I can't be your mate. I know we've ... _connected_... twice now, but it's not going to work for me. This life I've chosen, Spider-Man, it's already too complicated. It wouldn't be fair on you or me if I made promises I couldn't keep." Peter hated his own cowardice, but he couldn't lie.

_Even to yourself...admit it...you like him._

"It's okay Spidey, I understand. You're a busy guy, you don't need a scarred up freak like me bringing you down. This was nice, but time to move on. Am I right?" Wade faked a smile and tried to control his emotions. He didn't want the Alpha picking up on his disappointment.

"Omega, please don't say that about yourself. I don't think of you like that at all. You're not a freak and your scars...well, so what? They don't define you. I'm sorry I can't be the Alpha you need me to be. It's just not the right time and I... _shit_...I'm just sorry." Peter wanted to tell him, confess his reluctance stemmed from the pain of losing the person he loved more than life itself. He couldn't admit it, he couldn't give the Omega any kind of hope for the future. 

_Not while Wade is still out there._

"Will I ever see you again?" Wade asked, but he already had his own answer.

_Yes you will, and just you wait Spidey, I've got big plans for us._

"Probably not like this, but maybe some time as friends. I mean, I'm not going to walk away if we bump into each other. We live in the same neighborhood." Peter hoped they didn't meet again, because he couldn't give him what he needed.

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot." Wade wasn't lying, it really did mean something to him, hearing Spider-Man call him a friend.

_Step one, make friends with Spidey, completed._

Undeterred by the Alpha's rejection, his heart beat twice as fast for his new hero.

_I knew it, he really does like me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time when Spidey left the Omega he didn't feel so bad. He'd held him for a while longer and it felt nice. Wrapped up in those big scarred arms, Peter had allowed himself to unwind. Memories of how Wade used to hold him had filled his mind, but he didn't stop them. He wanted to feel the same way, just for a little while.

_Home._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months later Wade fell into another heat, but this time nobody came to his rescue. He lay on his bed yelling in agony, begging for the masked Alpha to come and take away his pain. He hated how weak and useless he felt, how much he longed for Spider-Man to appear at his side. He pleaded and cried, his pining heart aching to feel knotted and filled by the Alpha and his vanilla scent.

On the second day Wade hurt himself, he took a knife to his throat and cut straight across, bleeding out on to his chest and the kitchen floor. A feeling of euphoric bliss came over him, a calm in his mind. For a few moments he died. The darkness offered him a release from his pain.

That was the first time he tried to escape his existence by harming himself. He'd thought about it, even just to see how long his healing factor would take to revive him, but something always stopped him.

_What if I don't wake up?_

The intolerable pain of his heat and the yearning for his Alpha took away his fear of death. If he couldn't be with Spidey what was the point? His plans to get closer to the web shooter had failed. He just wasn't strong enough. He didn't know how to get the Alpha to notice him without seeing his scarred-up useless face.

_He doesn't need me, how could he?_

_He is too busy becoming a superhero._

_I'm probably the last thing on his mind._

Nothing could be further from the truth. Peter knew exactly when the Omega's heat started, he could _feel_ him. A strange pressure in his core had bothered him for two days. It made him feel confused, a mixture of horny and restless. He told himself it was nothing, but a tiny voice kept whispering in his mind.

_Omega._

Against his better judgement, Peter had gone to the Omega's apartment building and stood looking down from the roof, but there was no sign of the scarred man. He'd paced up and down, fighting the urge to jump down and see if his suspicions were right. Eventually he'd given in and climbed down the fire escape to the cracked window.

_Mmm so sweet._

The intoxicating scent flowed out, heavy and enticing. Peter nudged his mask up so he could inhale the delicious fumes. The pressure he'd felt immediately subsided, replaced with a hunger. 

_Mine._

He flung himself back against the metal staircase, fighting every impulse in his body. He could not go to the Omega, not again. He'd sworn to himself this could not happen.

_Go, now!_

Spidey shook his head and webbed himself away.

Back at his apartment he grabbed a handful of scent blockers and placed them all round his bed, then he lay down, wrapped himself in the covers and tried to banish the Omega from his mind. He tossed and turned all night, waking up every hour, imagining he could smell that distinct sugary woody smell. His libido went wild, forcing him to jerk off every time he woke up. All he could think about was the Omega's slick hole drawing him inside. The deep warm sensation that felt so satisfying.

_Omega._

_Want you so much._

For two whole days Peter stayed locked up in his apartment. He couldn't trust himself not to visit the Omega and end up knotting him again. He hoped after a couple of days his heat would have ended and Peter would no longer feel such a strong attachment to him. He knew that if Alphas and Omegas didn't mate every heat their imprint faded. 

The only problem was that Peter felt guilty. He kept thinking about his first heat after Wade left and how much it hurt. In that agonising week he'd thought about ending his life on multiple occasions, only the presence of his aunt and uncle stopped him. Now, he thought about the Omega and how lonely and scared he must feel without the Alpha to calm him. What if he hurt himself? Could he really be so callous as to put that poor scarred soul through something so awful? 

_No._

_I have to help him, it's not fair to let him suffer._

So, armed with a bag of snacks and heat aids, he set off to see the Omega. He wouldn't knot him, but he'd help him.

Peter wasn't prepared for what he found at the Omega's apartment. The kitchen looked a mess, like someone had spilled something on the floor and then made a poor attempt to clean it up. He could smell the Omega, but his sickly sweet fragrance was mixed with a strong metallic odour. 

_What the hell happened? Is that blood?_

He followed a trail of dark spots on the floor until he reached the bathroom. He noticed bloody smudges on the door as he pushed it open and found the Omega slumped over in the bathtub, the steaming water from the shower soaking his tender skin.

"Oh my god, Jack? Hey buddy, oh boy, what did you do to yourself? Where has all this blood come from?" Peter couldn't see any clear wounds on the Omega's body, just the endless scars that looked pink and sore from the hot water. 

He turned off the shower and lifted the Omega out of the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap him in. 

Wade's self-inflicted wounds had healed in a matter of minutes, each time yanking him back to reality. Unable to handle the pain of his heat, he'd repeatedly stabbed himself and cut his arteries, but to no avail as he just kept waking up. He really was immortal. Finally, he'd given up, sitting there in the hot water, watching his blood and slick wash away down the drain.

"I'm sorry Spidey, I couldn't...," Wade cried as the web shooter lifted him into the bedroom. The bed looked dishevelled and grimy, covered in slick and blood. Peter replaced the bedding and got the sobbing Omega comfortable. He grabbed some bottled water and a protein bar from his bag. 

"Here, you need to rehydrate and eat this. I'm so sorry you were all alone. I should have been here." Spidey stroked the Omega's head, climbing on the bed to let him snuggle up. He would stay with him until the heat passed. 

_He looks so sad, so fragile. Poor sweet Omega._

Wade's heat still lingered and feeling the Alpha's body beside him and smelling his scent, made the Omega grind against him. 

"Ah please touch me, I need this feeling to stop. My heat...it's too much...I'm sorry I'm so weak Spidey." Wade began to cry again and Peter hushed him, whispering gentle words in his ear and making sure he could scent his neck. The Omega grabbed his hand and pressed it against the towel covering his erection. 

Peter hesitated, but the Omega moaned, urging him to touch him, _help_ him.

"Alpha, please."

Seeing those tear-stained hazel eyes gazing at him, the loneliness and desperation in the Omega's voice. Peter removed the towel and curved his fingers round the scarred member. 

_So much for willpower._

It took three more days for Wade's heat to subside. The majority of that time Wade spent asleep, safe in the knowledge that the Alpha was watching over him. Peter looked after him, even taking time to clean up the mess in his kitchen and bathroom.

The Alpha snuggled with him, stroked his skin, soothed him with soft words, let him scent all he needed, gave him a bath and jerked him off to relieve his anxiety. Wade had never felt happier. He felt nurtured and loved.

_Alpha._

_I love you._

Peter also ordered take-out and fed the Omega, making sure he kept his strength up. The delivery guy admired his mask and asked where he could get one. 

"Oh wow, just like Spider-Man." 

It felt weird now people recognised Spidey and welcomed his presence. He was slowly making a name for himself while steering clear of Stark and the Avengers. It would be another two months before the shit hit the fan with Pterodactyl Man, and the world would see Spider-Man fight alongside The Hulk to save the city.

By day three the web shooter felt antsy, he could see the Omega felt much better and thought it was time he left him to it. He sat him down and explained that this really would be the last time they'd see each other in this way.

Wade burst into tears.

Peter crumbled.

_Shit._

"Please Omega, you need to listen to me. What we are doing isn't right. You need someone who can be there for you all the time, someone who wants to mate and bond with you. That person isn't me. I have too many responsibilities, too many people depending on me. I can't drop everything to come running every time you get a heat. When I found you in the bathtub I thought something terrible had happened. I still don't really understand where all the blood came from." Spidey held Wade's hand and tried to make him understand.

"I...eh...I had a really bad nose bleed, I mean a real bleeder, that's why I got in the bath. I didn't feel too good, light-headed from losing so much blood I guess. That with my heat. Man, that felt so bad." Wade couldn't tell him the truth, how could he explain being immortal? 

"Okay if you say so, but you can't get in such a bad state again. I've got some heat suppressants and extra scent blockers for you. Please take the suppressants, protect yourself. You don't have to suffer every single heat, especially without an Alpha to help you. Take the suppressants and when the time comes that you find an Alpha who you like and he likes you, then let your heat happen naturally." Peter wanted the Omega to stay safe, not end up in another alleyway getting attacked by feral Alphas.

"But I've already found an Alpha, someone I feel happy with. I don't just like him, I _love_ him." Wade's eyes sparkled as he squeezed Spidey's hand. "I love you Spidey."

The Omega's sweet words made Peter die a little in his heart. Nobody had said those words to him so honestly since Wade. He couldn't deny his attraction to the scarred man and he felt uncannily comfortable in his presence, but he couldn't love him, not the way the Omega wanted him to. If they stayed in contact it would only end up the same way every time. Sex followed by regret.

"I'm sorry Jack, thank you for being so honest, but I don't feel the same way." Peter hung his head in shame. Then he heard himself say it, those same exact words Wade had written in his farewell note.

"I can't give you what you need. I'm not the one for you." 

_Nice Parker, real nice._

_He really does deserve better than you!_

"Oh. I see. So... _this_ , you looking after me, that meant nothing? I don't understand." Wade felt sick, his urge to go right back to the kitchen floor with the knife was growing by the minute. 

"Jack, please don't think that. I looked after you because I wanted to. I _like_ you, but just not in the way you want me to. Please don't try to hurt yourself again. I know you blamed a nose bleed, but I saw the knife and I don't know what you did. Maybe I couldn't see because of your scars, but I know something bad happened here." Peter wasn't pussyfooting around anymore. The Omega needed to hear things straight up.

"I know, I won't do it again. I'll take the suppressants. Pinky promise?" The Omega grinned, holding up his little finger.

Peter's chest tightened. 

_What did he just say?_

A flashback, Wade smiling, holding up his finger in exactly the same way.

"No, eh... it's okay really. I believe you." Peter exhaled, cursing his mind.

_I have to stop doing that, it's just an expression._

"Spidey, please can we still be friends? We don't have to be close or meet every week, but if we do see each other can we still say hi?" Wade knew it was pointless to try to force the issue. He would settle for friendship, until he could show the web shooter he really did have a backbone and they could pair up.

"Hey, I told you before, we can be friends." Spidey meant that in the loosest sense of the word.

_We can never be friends, I like you too much._

_How would I keep my hands off you, Omega?_

_How would I stop thinking you were mine?_

That day they parted on good terms, both resolute in their minds.

Peter felt sure he'd made the right decision, and knowing the Omega would look after himself made him feel better. 

Wade felt sure he would see Spidey again and in time he would convince him he could be a different kind of Omega, strong and capable, a perfect mate for a real superhero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks passed. Wade had taken on some jobs with his old contacts, re-establishing himself as a Merc. He needed to get some funds. He'd got himself some better scent blockers to mask his Omega and he would stick to his promise about taking the suppressants when he felt the first hint of a heat. He felt more confident than he had done in months.

_All thanks to my Alpha...oops no, my friend Spider-Man._

Peter had put himself out among the residents of the city, making his name as Spider-Man, his popularity growing by the day. His job was going well and life seemed to be on an even keel. He still thought about the Omega, and Wade, but decided to give himself a break. He deserved to enjoy his time as Spider-Man, not let that joy be overshadowed by doubts and guilt over other people. 

Now, fate is a funny thing. If it decides two people belong together it will find a way for their paths to cross, often when they least expect it

So it happened that one sunny weekend Wade stepped out of the grocery store and spotted his favourite person talking to a group of kids. His heart skipped ten beats as he stood waving on the edge of the sidewalk, calling his name.

"Heyyy Spidey! Hey over here, it's me W-..eh Jack!! Yooohooo." 

"So kids remember to always-...what the?" Peter turned round and stared straight at the Omega waving from across the road. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard the kids' reactions.

"Ewww look at his skin?"

"Oh no he looks scary...is he a _bad guy_?"

"Is he waving at Spider-Man? Why would he be friends with a bad guy?"

"I don't like him." 

Spidey turned back to the kids. "Hey, come on now you guys need to get on home. Be careful, say hi to your folks." 

"Spidey?? Hey? What's going on? It's me, your friend Jack!" Wade started walking across the road, unsure if the web shooter had seen him.

This time there was no mistake. Spidey looked straight at him, then turned his head away and webbed himself up through the tall buildings, swinging off into the distance. 

Wade stood dumbfounded on the edge of the road. He saw a few people pointing and laughing. He caught a cruel comment from some passing guys. 

"ha ha his friend? Why would Spidey be friends with a freak like that?"

Wade pulled his hoodie up over his face. They were right, why would someone like Spider-Man want a friend like him? 

_But he told me we could be friends._

_Oh Wade you sap! He's just like all the other assholes!_

_He doesn't give a shit about you!_

_He fucked your scarred-up ass when you were in heat, that's all it was!_

_He will never want you, look at you!!_

_Do you really think Mr. Popular Spider-Man would want to be seen with someone like you? Fuck no!!_

The voices dragged him down, but as so often, they spoke some truth. How could someone like Wade be suitable company for a dynamic superhero like Spidey?

_I'm just a pathetic Omega, only good for one thing._

_Just like my mom was._

_That's why my dad treated her like shit, and she let him._

He knew if he ever wanted Spider-Man to take him seriously, not see him as a weak scarred up Omega, he would have to make changes. He would need to become like him. The first thing he'd need to change was his appearance.

_I need a mask._

_And a suit._

_And a new name!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perched on a roof, overlooking the streets below, Spidey sat in silence. He felt deeply ashamed of his behaviour towards the Omega.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_How could I do that to him?_

_Is this the kind of person I've become?_

_Too bothered by other people's opinions?_

_They were just a bunch of stupid kids, but I let them talk like that about him._

_Damn, Omega. I'm so sorry._

In that moment Peter decided he would steer clear of Omegas and any other romantic opportunities. He clearly wasn't meant for love. So far, it had brought him nothing but grief and shame. He couldn't even call himself a good friend. He was better off alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Present day)

"Peter? Did you hear what I said?" Aunt May smiled at him.

"No, I'm sorry, I was daydreaming." Peter knew his aunt wanted more information about the meeting with Deadpool.

"I said, you didn't look very impressed with those reporters. Is that why you left?" Aunt May had watched the disastrous footage and she didn't like to see her nephew looking troubled.

"Yeah, I didn't know they would be there. I never agreed to a media circus, that was all Deadpool's idea...," Peter sighed.

They'd caught the whole thing on camera, the first meeting, the awkward hug, Spidey pushing Deadpool to the ground, and worst of all, Deadpool's 'happy' reaction.

Out of nowhere a horde of reporters had appeared, bombarding him with questions.

"Is this the beginning of a new partnership?"

"Are Spider-Man and Deadpool the new dream team?"

"How do you feel about your new ship name 'Spider-Pool'?"

"Are you using Deadpool to boost your popularity?"

"Are you gay?"

"Is this a set-up?"

That last question hit a nerve as Spidey turned to the camera and snarled, "A SET-UP? Damned right this is a set-up! This is bullshit! Forget it Deadpool, I'm outta here!" Angry and humiliated, he fled the scene.

Almost immediately after the broadcast his phone went crazy, mostly messages from The Merc apologising and begging him for a second chance. Peter ignored him, he'd messed everything up. A message from Bruce popped up asking if he was okay. Peter hit dial and spoke to his colleague.

"Hey Bruce. You saw it? Yeah, what a fucking joke. The worst thing is, I _knew_ something like this would happen with him! Nope, he's had his chance and he blew it. I'm not playing stupid games here. I need to calm down. I won't be coming in to work tomorrow, I'm going to see my aunt. I need to clear my head. Okay buddy, thanks." Peter hung up. Another message from Deadpool flashed up on-screen.

**_'Spidey, PLEASE, I'm so so sorry. I fucked up! I'll make it right! Please don't be angry.'_ **

Peter switched his phone off and threw it on the table. In hindsight he wished he'd not acted so hastily. Now he'd made Spider-Man look like a jerk. 

_Damn you Deadpool!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade! I just wanted to give him a hug the whole time I was writing this.  
> Will Spidey give Deadpool another chance...or does an accidental meeting upset things?  
> Aunt May tells Peter something important.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers a disturbing truth which changes his mind about past events. An awkward encounter between two familiar faces leaves Bruce in a tight spot and Wade questioning everything. Is The Merc about to make a huge mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but this story is never far from my mind. I'm going to try and update chapter thirteen over the next two weeks. Thank you for bearing with me and all your lovely kind comments and kudos. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox

"You know this will all blow over, right? The public are fickle, today's 'hashflag', or whatever you young people call it, will be forgotten by tomorrow. News seems so fast these days." Aunt May tried to reassure her nephew. She knew he'd been trying to raise his public profile after criticisms about his performance as a hero.

"It's 'hashtag' and I know you're right, but I guess I feel kind of disappointed in myself. I should have just answered their stupid questions and maybe they would have left. I know Deadpool invited them there, because he's desperate for some kind of recognition. I could have handled it so much better, but I didn't know. I felt ambushed." Peter took another bite of chocolate cake. His thoughts wandered as he chewed the sticky treat.

He wasn't so sure this incident would pass so quickly. People seemed dead set on 'cancelling' Spider-Man. His way of dealing with bad guys wasn't what the public wanted. They wanted Deadpool and his crude violence. A loner who did things his own way, not tied to The Avengers or Tony Stark. The way they had first seen Spidey and loved him for it. His recent team-ups with The Avengers hadn't served him well, especially as people questioned if he would be joining them. 

They accused him of using The Avengers' fame for his own ends. This was not helped by Stark going on camera and announcing that Spider-Man had in fact turned down his offer to become a member of his team.

_Real smooth Tony, but it won't change my mind._

The public got excited about Deadpool and Spider-Man teaming up. It symbolized the two lone heroes in red...*

* _Ahem!! Deadpool here... Once again writer...I'm no hero!*_

...fighting injustice together. The regular guy in the street didn't feel represented by the elite forces of Stark's Avengers. He needed someone on his level, someone who would fight smaller scale street crime and stick up for those areas of the city that didn't even register on Stark's radar. The public felt neglected by the one hero they'd seen as 'their own'. Spidey had taken his eye off the ball, 'seduced' by Stark's elaborate missions. 

Except, in actual fact, Peter wanted nothing to do with Stark. He found him unbearably arrogant and controlling. His persistent attempts to discover Spidey's true identity were wearing very thin, and in reality Spider-Man had only assisted The Avengers two or three times, but that seemingly was enough for the public to turn against him.

Deadpool had offered him a way to redeem his credibility, but rather than accept his chaotic methods, Peter took the huff and dismissed him. No wonder the public responded by annihilating him online.

_I've played right into the haters’ hands, boy am I stupid._

Peter decided he would give Deadpool another chance. He didn't see how he had any other choice if he wanted the public to like him again. 

That wasn't the only reason. Something about Deadpool caught his attention. He'd _affected_ him. The big guy's childish demeanor amused Peter. He admired his ability to walk his own path, undeterred by rules and regulations. In many ways that was what Peter strove to achieve when he first created Spider-Man. He wanted him to be independent, exact his own brand of justice, not comply with norms set by The Avengers.

He smiled to himself. Thinking back Deadpool's reaction was sweet, his enthusiasm infectious. Peter could see why people felt drawn to him.

_And his voice..._

_Who even talks like that?_

Peter quickly stuffed the last of the chocolate cake in his mouth and washed it down with the cold milk. He needed to divert his thoughts away from the big confident Alpha and his velvet vocal chords. He felt grateful he was no longer an Omega.

_That big bastard would have me knotted and claimed before I could even blink._

He wondered if some part of him still reacted like an Omega, that his unexpected attraction towards Deadpool was something to do with his biological make-up.

_Could two Alphas mate?_

_No, stop it. Please don't go there._

Aunt May observed her nephew, the worry lines on his forehead. She wanted to discuss something with him, but in her heart she knew it would open up deep wounds. She thought maybe enough time had passed for her to tell him. He deserved to know the truth. She hoped it might help him move forward, possibly even accept some romance into his life. 

Aunt May knew Peter better than anybody. Seeing her nephew destroyed by the loss of his Alpha broke her heart. She knew the truth, that her husband, thinking he'd done the right thing, had given Wade an ultimatum. At the time she agreed to keep it to herself, realizing that perhaps Wade's influence over Peter was holding him back. She soon regretted her decision when Peter became insolent and defiant, picking arguments with them both and pushing them away. The day he left for college she saw a coldness in his eyes, a raw pain that only Wade could have softened. She hated herself for not sticking up for the boy when she had the chance. Wade couldn't help the hand life dealt him.

May knew Peter never forgave Wade for leaving and it all but destroyed his faith in love. He blamed himself, that he couldn't hold on to his Alpha. He felt useless as an Omega. Since confiding in his aunt about the changes he'd gone through with his mutation, she felt maybe now was the time to tell him the truth. She'd also discovered someone had made enquiries about Peter in their old town and she suspected it could be Wade.

"Peter, honey, there's something I need to tell you," she said tentatively.

"What is it Aunt May?" Peter heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Do you remember Mr. Roberts who ran that little diner back home?" May asked.

Peter nodded, unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"Well, I ran into his daughter, such a coincidence, she's doing work-experience at a big bank in midtown. Anyway, she told me that a while back someone was asking questions about us, _mainly you_ , at the diner. She told her dad to contact me, but he must have forgotten. He's a busy man." Aunt May trailed off, talking about Mr. Roberts.

"Aunt May? Who was it? Did she give you a name?" Peter exhaled, his mind spinning. 

_Could it be him?_

_Wade?_

"He never left a name, but she described him as tall, hefty build, crew cut blonde hair. In her words, _a handsome face_. She said he seemed older than her. Well, she's nineteen now, so that would make sense." Aunt May looked at Peter, she could see the cogs turning in his head.

"Why would he show up after all this time? What did he think would happen? He left me!" Peter couldn't say his name, his anger boiled up inside him. "When did this happen?" 

"Well, by her calculations it was just over two years ago. She said he seemed withdrawn, like maybe he wasn't well. Peter, I know you think Wade hurt you, but..."

"He DID hurt me!! You were there! You know what he did to me! What good is finding out now that he came looking for me two years ago?! Why are you telling me all this? What's the point?" Peter slammed his fist on the table, causing the wood to crack. Shocked at his loss of control, he looked up at his aunt. "Oh, Aunt May I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...oh man, this day just can't get any worse."

Wade had visited their old town before he entered Weapon X, just as his cancer started to take hold. He'd hoped to find Peter, to make peace, in case he didn't survive. The whole reason for him trying to beat the cancer was so he could reunite with his Omega one day. During the excruciating torture he suffered at Weapon X, Peter's face never left Wade's mind. His belief that they would find each other and get the happy ending they deserved kept him alive.

"Oh Peter, look at my table. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you probably won't like what I'm going to say next." Aunt May swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I know, I'll pay to have it repaired. I forget sometimes I have super strength. I really am sorry." Peter reached over and touched his aunt's hand, he loved her with all his heart and he felt bad for overreacting. The least he could do was fix the table.

"Thank you dear boy, I appreciate that, but this is not about the table. This is about Wade and the real reason he left." May closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could feel Peter's stare burning a hole right through her.

"W-what d-do you mean...the _real_ reason? Aunt May? What's going on?" Peter's eyes filled up with tears, he couldn't stop them. "What has this got to do with you?"

"Dearest Peter, please let me explain something to you first. Your uncle Ben, he loved you more than life itself. You were all he had left of his brother and he felt responsible for you, as if you were his own son. The choices he made were only ever out of love and concern." Aunt May could see her nephew's face, the tears trickling down his cheeks. This was much harder than she'd imagined.

"What _choices,_ what are you talking about? What are you trying to tell me?" Peter's heart raced, goosebumps pebbled his skin. A horrible gnarly feeling twisted his gut.

_What the hell is she telling me? What did my uncle have to do with Wade disappearing?_

"When things turned sour, that whole business with Wade's father. Your uncle knew Wade got you to lie for him. Remember, you gave him an alibi? Well, your uncle found his red hoodie under the bushes and he confronted him." 

"What? He never told me that. He never said anything about it. What did Uncle Ben say to him? Did he make him leave? He knew what a scumbag Wade's dad was! He knew!! That creep assaulted me! Don't you get it? What did he say?!" Peter became frantic, all the pain and frustration bubbled up inside.

"Peter darling, please try and stay calm. Let me finish, please. Your uncle thought Wade would get you into trouble. You had a bright future ahead of you, despite your Omega status. We knew because of that you would have to work twice as hard to convince people of your abilities. The whole situation with you and Wade, it looked as if things would come to a very bad end. Your uncle, well...eh, he gave Wade an ultimatum." Aunt May could hardly bear the look of anguish on Peter's face.

"NO! What did he do? Why? It wasn't Wade's fault, his father was an asshole. Please tell me this isn't why he left? PLEASE! Don't tell me Uncle Ben did this!" Peter yelled.

"I'm so sorry my angel, he thought he did the right thing. He told Wade he had two choices, he could either hand himself in and admit he lied about the attack or he could leave for good. Your uncle threatened to tell the police himself if Wade didn't make a choice." Aunt May saw the shift on Peter's face. The split second his grief turned to rage.

"WHAT?!! Oh my god, I can't believe this. You're telling me my one and only uncle, _good old Ben Parker_ , stitched me up? How could he do that to me? How could he do that to WADE? He was my Alpha. I loved him more than life..." Peter sobbed into his hands. All the years of hurt and anger poured out. He needed to get away from his aunt's house. He couldn't risk his temper flaring up and causing more damage.

"Peter, my darling, please..." Aunt May's voice quivered, her heart in pieces at her nephew's reaction.

"No...not _please_ , not now. I'm sorry I'm just too....AAAARGH! He RUINED my life!!" Peter hollered at his aunt. He kicked the chair over, grabbed his backpack and fled out the door. 

_I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!!_

Peter ran as fast as he could, past the houses, the cars, trees, people walking by. He ran for his life, for Wade's life, for the time they had together and the time they lost. He ran because he didn't know what else to do with his anger, his pain, his shattered heart.

_How could he? Him? Of all people?_

_Why?_

He ran until he reached the only place he could vent his spleen, curse his uncle for the choices he made.

"I thought you loved me? I thought you would always have my back? You were supposed to be on MY side!" Peter knelt at his uncle's grave and bawled. His only connection to his father, his guardian, had betrayed his trust in the worst possible way and he couldn't even confront him about it. 

"What's the point Uncle Ben? You're DEAD! You can't hear me and you sure as hell didn't listen to me when you were alive. You took away the love of my life. You stood by and watched as my whole world fell apart and you said NOTHING!" Peter got up, his knees soaked from the damp ground. 

He stared at the words on the grave stone, 'Forever missed, Forever loved'.

The irony of those words was not lost on Peter as he thought about how much he missed and still loved Wade. The gnawing pain he'd endured for eight long years, the chill in his heart. He stood there, his tears still fresh on his face, and he felt the ice in his core start to melt. The frustration, the regret, the bitterness, all seemed to flow out of his body. In its place Peter felt a surge of pure undefeated love. 

_I'm so sorry Wade._

_I'm sorry he put you in that position._

_I'm sorry he made you leave._

_I don't care if we're both Alphas._

_It's only ever been you...always._

_Forever._

_I love you._

"I'm going to find you Wade. I'm going to make it up to you. Even if we can't be together as mates, we can be friends. I don't want to live in this world without you anymore. I still need you... _my love_ , my beautiful Alpha...I knew you couldn't hurt me like that. In my heart I _knew_ it. It's not your fault. _I forgive you_." A huge sigh left Peter's lips once he'd said the words out loud. He glanced one more time at his uncle's grave and grimaced. 

_...but I will never forgive you._

Picking up his backpack, Peter walked out of the cemetery with a renewed vigour in his heart. His mind hadn't felt this clear in a very long time. He thought about what his aunt said about someone asking questions in their old town.

_Aunt May...I need to apologise._

Peter felt ashamed of his outburst at his aunt's house. He fished his mobile from his bag, but the battery had died. He remembered he'd left the charger at work, but he was closer to his aunt's house than the museum. The afternoon sun hung low in the sky, but if he changed into his suit he'd have enough time to swing by his aunt's and the museum before Bruce locked up the office. Peter knew his colleague often stayed until the early evening, taking advantage of the peace and quiet after everybody else went home.

_Good. I need his advice about something...or rather, someone._

Aunt May wasn't the only person Peter wanted to apologise to. His newfound clarity also meant he needed to take his role as Spider-Man more seriously, work a bit harder to get the public back on side. He really did intend to give Deadpool another chance, arrange a new meeting, away from cameras and prying reporters. Bruce was right, this could be good for Spidey and he felt sure he could handle Deadpool.

_As long as he doesn't stand too close to me._

The memory of Deadpool's shameless behaviour made him smirk, a tiny blush staining his cheeks. 

_He's just so...big._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Peter made his way back to his aunt's house to apologise, Bruce welcomed a visitor at the museum. He'd purposely scheduled the meeting after five o clock, when most of his colleagues left for the day. Peter said he was taking the day off, so Bruce thought there would be no interruptions.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Bruce smiled sympathetically at the hooded figure standing in the doorway.

"Did you see it? Bruce, it was a disaster...he hates me!" Wade stepped into the office and lowered his hood. His skin looked raw, like he'd suffered a bad case of sunburn on top of his already disfigured appearance.

"Geez, what the hell happened to you? Wade...I'm sorry, but you look terrible." Bruce couldn't hide his concern.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm in the process of healing. Let's just say I had a small accident with a can of butane and a box of matches." Wade shifted his feet, avoiding eye contact with Bruce.

"You hurt yourself? Oh Wade, why?" Bruce closed his eyes and sighed.

"I guess I don't take rejection very well. I know it's stupid and believe me ...I regret it, because even though I'm immortal it still fucking hurt. I'll be fine, it's healing fast. Anyhoo.. _.did you see it?_ The goddamned holy shit show that was Deadpool's meeting with Spidey? Fuck Bruce, I really messed up." Wade shook his head, remembering the moment Spider-Man had raged about a set-up and how angry he sounded before he took off. 

His mind took him straight back to the day Spidey left him standing on the side-walk. He'd felt like a sad pathetic freak then and he did all over again when the web-shooter left him in front of the reporters on the roof. Their reactions had ranged from scorn to ridicule and all Deadpool could do was stand there and try and make light of it all. Truthfully, in that moment he really wished he could have thrown himself off the roof and said goodbye to this cruel world. 

He'd blown it. His one shot at proving himself, not just as Deadpool, but as himself. An Omega trying to win over the only Alpha who showed him any love.

_Spidey..._

"You know, maybe it's not as bad as you think. Spider-Man is a reasonable guy. I'm sure when he's calmed down he'll reconsider. It probably wasn't the best idea to invite the media." Bruce frowned. He'd watched the footage with baited breath, hoping they would hit it off. Then when it all went wrong he'd thrown the remote at the tv a little too hard, cracking the screen. He wished for nothing more than to see Peter and Wade reunited and if encouraging Spider-Man and Deadpool to hook up was the only way, he sure as hell wouldn't give up.

_These two belong together._

"Yeah I know that now. I only made a deal with one tv guy and next thing there's like ten of them. I don't blame Spidey for getting pissed off. Bruce, I need your help. _Please_ , talk to him for me. I just want a chance to show him we'd make a good team." Wade pleaded with his friend. Bruce was his only connection to Spidey. He could see the doubt in his face and wondered if he should confess about mating with the web shooter before he became Deadpool.

"Bruce, there's something else I need to tell you about. It's kind of the reason I'm in this situation right now...I-... _oh!_ " Wade stopped mid-sentence, his face ashen. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Bruce spun round, only to be met by Peter sporting a similar look.

"S-sorry to i-interrupt. I...eh, Bruce, I left my charger." The young man swallowed hard at the sight of the scarred man.

_Fuck! What is he doing here?_

Wade couldn't believe his eyes. Right there in front of him stood the one person he'd longed to see for eight long years. The same face that still haunted his dreams almost every night. He'd all but given up on the idea of ever seeing him again.

_Peter._

_My beautiful baby boy._

_But...how?_

"Oh Peter, _shit_ , sorry this is a friend of mine." Bruce threw Wade a look, not sure how to introduce him. He could see the shock on The Merc's face, but then something softened in his expression and he took a step towards the younger man.

"Pleased to meet you Peter. I'm Jack, _Jack Preston_." Wade stuck his hand out, but Peter hesitated, still staring at the man Spidey knew so intimately. 

_This can't be a coincidence...can it?_

_How does Bruce know this guy?_

_Oh fuck, why is he looking at me like that?_

_Does he know I'm Spider-Man?_

"I, eh, _yeah_ . Nice to m-meet you. Sorry, I'm kind of in a h-hurry. Just needed to get my... _oh crap_ " Peter stumbled, trying to unplug his charger beside his desk. He had to get out of there before the guy started asking awkward questions.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, why him, why now?_

Wade lowered his hand and stood watching Peter as he fumbled with the cable for his charger. He saw the look of panic in his eyes, the same look so many people gave him since his mutation. Wade had always hoped he'd get to look into those deep brown eyes again, but in his imagination they shone with hope and love, not dread.

_It's okay baby, I understand._

_I look like a fucked up science project...offal in a blender._

_It was always going to be a long shot._

_At least now I know._

Bruce observed the two men with a morbid fascination. He had no idea how to intervene. He felt disappointed in Peter's reaction towards Wade, but at the same time he clearly didn't recognize him. Bruce wanted to wrap the big guy in a warm blanket and tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn't be certain of that promise. Also, there was the small matter of Bruce withholding this vital information.

_He's going to kill me for not telling him about Peter._

Wade stood back. He couldn't help staring at the young man he'd loved for most of his life. He wanted to memorize his face one last time before their ways really did part for good. He still looked the same, just slightly older. Soft, slightly blushed skin. Those incredible dark chocolate eyes. Lips so full Wade couldn't stand the idea of never kissing them again. His hair still looked unruly, no real style, but fluffy and adorable as ever. His build was definitely more athletic than The Merc had expected, but he'd lost none of his former grace.

Wade inhaled, hoping to catch the one thing he'd missed the most.

_Cookies and almonds._

He definitely caught a scent, so familiar, yet different somehow.

_Yep there it is...cookies, but sweeter._

_Hm, maybe it's because he's older._

_Or...maybe it's because I'm no longer an Alpha._

Naturally Wade could smell Spidey's scent, but with his head so full of _Omega_ Peter, he'd not made the connection.

As Peter stood up, finally holding his charger, Wade's heart almost leapt out of his chest.

_The silver spider._

_He's wearing it._

"So, erm...see you later Bruce. Sorry can’t stop, you know how it is? So...eh... _Jack_ , n-nice to m-meet you. So, yeah...eh... take care." Peter grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. He felt bad for acting so sketchy, but he couldn't risk his identity being uncovered. 

_Well done Parker, you did it again._

_You made that sweet man feel like a piece of shit._

_It was written all over his face._

Stepping out into the cool evening air, Peter reached up to the chain round his neck and touched the spider pendant. He'd kept it safe all these years, hidden away in a box at his aunt's house. He'd never worn it, too angry with Wade for breaking his heart. Aunt May's revelation had changed his mind. He now knew Wade never wanted to hurt him.

_'A special spider for my special boy'_

The words flashed through his mind. He took the small jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it. A tiny sob caught in his throat at the sight of the card with Wade's handwriting. He smiled fondly, but his expression darkened at the thought of his beloved Alpha having to make such a devastating choice. 

His aunt tried to explain his uncle's reasons, but Peter had no patience for baseless excuses. He loved his aunt and nothing would change that. He understood she'd gone along with her husband out of loyalty, but that didn't take away the fact that she could have told him when his uncle died. 

Peter turned over the card.

_Oh._

There on the back was a very familiar spider emblem.

_I guess that answers that question._

When Peter designed his Spider-Man suit, he kept coming back to the same idea in his mind. Up until that moment he'd not realised that the spider on his costume was the very same as the image on the card.

_So far, yet so near...you were always with me Wade._

Peter stuffed the box back in his pocket and carried on walking home. He needed to plug his phone in and message Bruce, apologise for acting like a gormless idiot in front of Jack Preston. He decided he would tell his colleague the truth about Spidey and his friend, explain his tactless reaction. Once again he felt ashamed of his behaviour towards the scarred man. He thought about his late mother’s words.

_“Please don't ever feel like you have to hide who you are. Remember what we've always taught you, to be true to yourself no matter what others say or do.”_

The irony of that advice was not lost on Peter. Here he was, hiding his identity every single day by being Spider-Man. Lying and acting the hero. Even if his intentions were good, they didn’t take away how badly he’d treated Jack Preston. He wondered what his parents would make of his life and his double identity. Would they understand and accept his reasons for becoming Spidey? If they had lived chances were he’d probably be a very different person.

_Would I still have presented as an Omega?_

_And Wade? Would we be together?_

Peter rubbed the spider pendant while he walked, his mind full of questions. First he had to call Bruce to explain himself, then he needed to contact Deadpool. He had no idea what to do about Jack Preston, just seeing him evoked feelings Peter had pushed away. His Alpha stirred deep within his core, still clearly affected by the scarred man’s Omega. One thing he found unnerving was the way Jack Preston had stared at him, like he somehow recognized him.

_I wonder if he picked up on Spidey’s scent?_

_I could smell him, just slightly...pine trees...with a sweet undertone...like syrup...or sticky tree sap._

_Hmm...mine._

_Shit._

While Peter battled his Alpha desires, back at the museum Wade tore a strip off Bruce for ‘conveniently’ forgetting to mention his colleague was in fact The Merc’s long lost Omega.

“Seriously Bruce? PETER?? Of all the fucked up bullshit...motherfucker! I mean, were you ever gonna tell me?” Wade clenched his fists in frustration. “I can’t even hit you because that green bastard will come out and kick my ass! Not that I’m scared of him...oh no Mr. I’ll-crush-your-skull-with-my-pinky Hulk...give me all you’ve got! Seriously my life can not get any worse right now!”

“Wade...buddy-” Bruce tried to speak, but The Merc cut him off.

“No, Bruce, no more ‘Buddy’, you fucking lied to me! You intentionally said nothing about the most important person in my life working right here beside you! I TRUSTED you Bruce... _fuck!”_ Wade turned away, unable to stop his tears.

“Oh man, I am so sorry. You are right, how can you ever trust me after this? Wade, you need to know I never meant for you to get hurt. When I put two and two together and realised Peter was _your_ Peter, I honestly didn’t know what to do. I realise now I should have just told you. Please forgive me Wade, I guess I was trying to protect you.” Bruce watched The Merc as he broke down, his shoulders hunched, trying to shield his despair.

“What am I supposed to do Bruce? You saw the way he looked at me? He thinks I’m hideous, a fucking monster!” Wade cried.

“No, it’s a mistake. He doesn’t even know it’s you! How could he? I think we just caught him off guard, he looked like he had stuff on his mind. This is _Peter_ we’re talking about, he’s a good person ...you know he is.” Bruce could hear himself defending his colleague but internally he felt just as confused by Peter’s standoffish reaction.

_What was that all about?_

_There’s something not adding up here...unless…_

_He recognized him!_

_Oh crap...that’s even worse._

“It doesn’t matter, I saw that look in his eyes. It’s the same look they all get when they see me...fucking people, man.” Wade wiped his face on his sleeve and glanced round at Bruce. 

“Oh Wade, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this, not after everything. Hey, I could talk to him for you, explain what happened at Weapon X. I don’t think you should just give up, not without speaking to him properly.” Bruce wanted to help, he hesitated to mention Peter’s Alpha status. His colleague had sworn him to secrecy and Bruce felt bad enough already.

_How the hell did I end up in the middle of all this?_

_Fucking Alphas and Omegas and their goddamned drama!_

“No Bruce, there’s no point. His face said it all. You can’t hide that kind of shock. It’s over. I can’t blame him, just like I can’t blame you for keeping quiet. Even if you told him the truth, why would he want to talk to the coward who walked away? I fucking left him, my beautiful sweet Omega.” The Merc shook his head, his memory of teenage Peter so fresh in his mind, comparing him to the man he’d turned into. 

“He looks amazing, so handsome. He’s much bigger than I’d imagined, like he filled out. He must go to the gym, but even back then he was always athletic. Funny, he reminds me of his mom. Same dark features, same soft skin. His mom was like an angel. I had a total crush on her. I wanted his folks to adopt me when we were kids. Their home was everything I never had, full of love and music and ... _cookies._ When his parents died I felt so angry inside. How could two lovely people like them get taken before the assholes I’d ended up with? I kept it all inside for Peter’s sake. He was only eleven, but he seemed so much younger. I’m two years older than him, but back then it felt more like ten. Compared to me he’d lead a safe and sheltered life, as it should be for a child. Ah man, I don’t know how I’m going to move forward now I’ve seen him. I guess it would be best if I left the city.” 

_How the hell do I forget him? I can’t...my only one...my Omega._

“Listen, don’t act too hasty. Maybe things just need to calm down. This is a big shock for you and I feel partially responsible. You’ve got a good thing going on with Deadpool, Wade. I think Spider-Man will give you another chance. Take it! You two would make a great team. I can’t even begin to imagine how upsetting this is, but it doesn’t have to be the end. If there’s one thing you’ve proved to me, it’s that you don’t give up. Look how long you’ve tried to get Spidey’s attention? You are one stubborn dude! Is the amazing Deadpool really going to walk away from the opportunity of a lifetime? Spidey _needs_ you Wade, he needs the people of this city to love him again and Deadpool is the key!” Bruce could see the glint in Wade’s eye. He had to convince him to stick around, despite this new hurdle. He knew how badly Deadpool wanted Spider-Man to like him. Bruce felt a sense of duty to get them together without revealing their secrets. 

_I will show these two they can’t live without each other if it’s the last thing I ever do._

“Yeah? You think he might want to meet Deadpool again? What about Peter, does he know who Deadpool is? Come to think of it, has he ever mentioned me.. _.Wade?_ ” The Merc glanced at Bruce with a hopeful look in his eyes, but he could tell by his expression that Peter hadn’t said a word. 

“Peter doesn’t say much about his past. I wish I could tell you he’d told me about you, but he’s a closed book. As for Deadpool...hm, well..ehm I won’t lie...he’s not too impressed with his more _violent_ tendencies.” Bruce felt it best not to mention the time Peter told him he’d suffered a broken heart and turned his back on love. They needed to concentrate on moving forward together, not dwell on past misfortunes.

“Bruce, I know you helped me before and I fucked it all up, but is there any chance you could convince Spidey to give Deadpool another chance? Tell him what you told me...about the public needing him and how Spider-Man and Deadpool would make a great team. You know, if Peter sees them joining forces he might think that Deadpool is a good guy and maybe we could meet...under better circumstances.” Wade’s face lit up at this idea. Even though he knew his Omega status made their union less likely, there could still be a chance for them as friends, _brothers_ even.

_Brothers? Really? You fucked him!_

_Things have changed._

_I can’t just give up on my Baby Boy…_

_Oh yeah Mush Brain, which ‘Baby Boy’ are you referring to?_

_Isn’t that what Deadpool calls Spidey?_

_You are such a loser Wade!_

The voices called him out, but he pushed them away, his determination fueled once more by his need to feel accepted by his hero.

_My Alpha...Spidey._

“Listen Wade, I’m sorry to cut things short, but I’ve got a meeting in midtown. Guess who? Your favourite Avenger.” Bruce patted Wade’s shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“Fucking Iron Lung! Why do you hang around with that loser, he only cares about himself,” Wade sneered. 

“Yeah, I know, but he also has a lot of money and likes financing interesting projects. I’m a scientist Wade. Stark Tower is like fucking wonderland to me, all that pristine technology. Hell, I bet he could find the cure for cancer if he really applied himself. Hey, we good? I know I messed up, but I genuinely care about you. I’m your friend Wade. Things will turn out okay, I just have a feeling. I’m going to talk to Spidey for you, I promise. Now, go home and just take it easy. Don’t let Deadpool get into any more trouble.” Bruce nudged Wade’s side with a gentle laugh. He really did care about his welfare and seeing him smile felt like a huge relief.

“Friends eh? Yeah I guess you and Weasel are the only two friends I have and I sure as hell can’t trust that guy! Thanks man. I’ll be in touch.” Wade walked to the door and looked back at Bruce. “Look after Peter, just make sure he’s safe. I’m not giving up on him, but I need to keep some distance for now...it kinda hurts. I hope you’re right, I hope things do turn out okay. Catch ya later green boy.”

As Wade disappeared down the corridor, Bruce felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing Peter’s number he answered it.

_Let’s see what he has to say for himself._

“Hey, it’s me, can we talk?” Peter’s voice sounded urgent.

“This is not a good time, Pete. I’m meeting Stark at eight and I’ve still got to get changed,” Bruce replied, knowing full well Tony would be dressed to the nines as usual.

“Where are you meeting him? It’s only six, we could meet at seven. It won’t take long, I promise. I just think I need to be honest with you about something. I need to explain why I acted so weird earlier. Please, Bruce.” Peter hated lying to his friend, he needed to unburden himself about Jack Preston.

“Oh okay, it’s the Metropolitan Hotel bar, wear something smart, it’s fancy.” Bruce sighed, but he could tell Peter needed to talk.

_The only thing I need is a drink!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Peter made his way across town to meet Bruce, Wade did not take his friend’s advice and decided to suit up. His renewed enthusiasm over Spidey made him restless and discovering his long lost Omega’s whereabouts made him even more antsy. Wade felt more confused than ever about his lot in life. His heart belonged to Peter, but his Omega craved Spidey’s Alpha. He needed to find a solution. Something Bruce said about Stark stuck in his mind.

_“Hell, I bet he could find the cure for cancer if he really applied himself.”_

Wade knew Stark had tried to tempt Spidey into The Avengers fold, but the web shooter kept turning him down. He’d seen Tony on tv telling the reporter Spider-Man had refused his offer and he knew this infuriated the senior Avenger. If what Bruce said was true, Stark could hold the key to Wade’s predicament. If the bozos at Weapon X could force a mutation so strong it changed his Alpha into an Omega, what's to say Tony Stark couldn’t reverse it? He financed Weapon X, his technology was responsible. Not only could Stark give him his Alpha status back, but he could make sure his cancer remained obliterated. 

_Seriously Guts For Brains? You gonna let that jumped up motherfucker Stark torture you? What the fuck Wade?_

He shrugged off the voices. The way he saw it, he had nothing to lose. Knowing Stark, he wouldn’t be able to resist Wade’s offer. The spoilt billionaire wanted the one thing money couldn’t buy, the one person who resisted all his charms. 

The Merc had one ace card, providing Bruce kept his promise to convince Spider-Man to give him another chance. He felt confident he could show the web shooter he meant business this time.

_Bruce said Spidey needs Deadpool._

_Stark needs Spidey._

_I need Stark._

Wade grinned.

_Soon Peter, you and me...I’m going to make it up to you._

_I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wade...please be careful.


End file.
